The Playboy and the Scientist
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Nicole Thatch has been best friends with Tony since they were kids. She went into her parents career as a scientist and has been working for Stark Industries trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum with nano technology. She also lives with Tony too! Follow Nicole throughout this adventure with Tony! TonyXOC Takes place during Iron Man 1&2 and the Avengers hopefully.
1. I'm Nicole Thatch, the scientist

_Well here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

Well where do I start? Well first off my name is Nicole Thatch. I have long black hair and blue eyes. My parents were like explorers, they were adventurous, they loved each other more than anything in the world besides me, they were also scientists, etc. Since my parents were scientists they dealt with Stark Industries. Eventually though…my parents were friends with the Stark's and started working for their company. And soon enough after that I became best friends with their son Anthony Edward Stark. When we were older I had heard that Tony's parents had died in a car accident. Not long after my parents died in a _plane_ crash. Yeah it was strange how my parents died, but I never looked into it because I was upset enough with their deaths, plus I had to deal with their funeral. Anyways…Tony and I…we had each other's backs. We grew up together and we were certain that both of us wanted to be together forever. It's corny, but well…we're BFFL's…Best. Friends. For. Life. Oh yes…there's more…Tony took over Stark Industries at 21 and I also decided to go into my parents career as a scientist. I still remained by Tony's side however…eventually Tony had actually asked me to move in with him by the way things were going for him and his new reputation. Even though Tony acted the way he did…he always showed his true colors around me and Pepper. Well…that's about all there is to know…I woke up to the sound of JARVIS

"_You are not authorized to access this area…_" JARVIS said.

_An intruder?_ I bolted out of bed and then saw a blond chick in one of Tony's shirts…_oh great…another one of Tony's one-night stands…_

"Um Tony? TOOooony…" She looked for Tony.

"He's not here right now…" I pointed out. If I knew Tony…he was down in his little workshop. When I got a good look at the woman she looked like that reporter from Vanity Fair magazine.

"Oh…you must be Nicole Thatch! I'm Christine Everheart from Vanity Fair Magazine…what's it like to live with the playboy?" _And I was right…she's from Vanity Fair Magazine…_

"And you must be another one of Tony's one-night stands…I'm sorry if he can be stupid sometimes…" I smiled innocently at the reporter as she glared at me. Right on cue Pepper came down.

"By the way that was JARVIS you were talking to…he runs the house. I have your clothes here, they've been dry cleaned and pressed." Pepper handed over her clothes. "There's a car outside to take you wherever you'd like to go."

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts…" Christine pointed at Pepper.

"Indeed I am." Pepper nodded her head.

"After all these years Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning…"

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires…" Pepper fake smiled.

"Like occasionally taking out the trash." I smirked at my joke.

Christine looked over at me and literally gave me a death glare. If only looks could kill…

"What?" I smiled innocently.

After the little reporter left I hugged Pepper and got out a bag I hid underneath the kitchen counter and handed it over to Pepper.

"Happy Birthday Pepsi." I giggled at my nickname for Pepper.

Pepper did look surprised and she immediately hugged me.

"Oh Nicole you shouldn't have! I mean I alre—"

"OH NO! You are going to open this present and you are going to like it!"

Pepper didn't say anything else and pulled out the present. After unwrapping her present she found the diamond earrings she wanted from online. I saw her looking at them every time she would be doing work for Tony on her laptop. It was a good thing I memorized stuff like this.

"OH NIKKI!" Pepper jumped in excitement and then hugged me really tight. "How did you know I wanted these? I never told anyone!" Pepper squealed. _If Pepper is acting THIS excited I can already tell that she loves her gift._

"Well it's easy to figure out after seeing you look at them online EACH TIME you do work for Tony on your laptop." I answered. Pepper looked way too happy and I was glad. Pepper was like family to Tony and I. She deserved to be happy.

"How did you afford them?" Pepper asked.

"Well I get paid a lot…I mean…I'm a scientist for Stark Industries so I'm sure you know how much I get paid…" I shrugged.

"Thank you Nicole…this means a lot to me…" Pepper started tearing up and gave me another hug.

"You're welcome Pepsi…so where's Tony? His workshop?" I asked.

"Yes…but he was supposed to leave on his plane an hour and a half ago!" Pepper went from happy to angry after she just remembered about Tony.

"You mean that plane to Afghanistan? Doesn't he have that weapons demonstration to do?" I got angry too. Tony slacked off sometimes and it was always annoying.

"Yes that's the one…" Pepper answered.

"Alright time to go get the slacker…" I cracked my knuckles and the two of us went down to Tony's workshop.

After Pepper punched in the code the both of us walked in to find Tony working on one of his hotrods. Once again I marveled Tony's work. It was really interesting working on engineering. I've done a lot of engineering with Tony, so that's why I know so much about cars. I pushed Tony aside and continued working on the engine, so he would be forced to talk to Pepper. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew that Pepper was yelling at Tony for not being on his private plane.

"Hey Nikki!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of it as Tony pulled me up to look at him. "What?"

"Come with me to Afghanistan? I could use the company…" Tony asked nicely.

"Tony I've been working on my nano technology project...I'm almost on a breakthrough here! I'm afraid I can't go with you…not this time…but I'm sure you'll do fine. You're Tony Stark." I smiled at Tony sadly.

"Aw you're no fun…" Tony began pouting. "I'll see you in two weeks then?"

"Sure thing _man._" I joked.

"See you later _woman._" Tony smiled and kissed my forehead before heading upstairs.

Little did I know that this was the last time I would see Tony.

* * *

Things the next afternoon got really interesting with my nano technology project. I was working on using nano technology to recreate the super soldier serum. I know I couldn't actually recreate the super soldier serum, but I could make something similar to it! I came up with a formula and put the serum into a needle. The only time I would ever experiment on myself was if I knew for sure that it was safe and if I didn't have anything to test it on. I injected myself with it and took some more notes before heading upstairs. I made sure to take my touch screen phone with me for observations. It was a gift from Tony. My project hadn't been going too good, so I honestly thought that my next attempt on the serum would be another failure. I went up to the kitchen and got some coffee. I then went to go get the mail outside, so I could get some fresh air. There reporters everywhere with cameras flashing at me which almost made me blind.

"Miss Thatch! How are you feeling about Mr. Stark?" Christine asked me.

"Um….what?" I was confused. What was she saying about Tony?

"You…..don't know?" The reporters and everyone else put down their cameras and microphones as they looked shocked at me.

"Well what don't I know this time? I'm sure it'll be in the tabloids…" I waited for their answer.

"Miss Thatch…Mr. Stark was attacked today in Afghanistan after his new weapon demonstration. The convoy he was in was fired upon. Mr. Stark's whereabouts are unknown and the government has issued a statement stating that at this time they are not sure if Tony Stark is….dead or alive at this point." Another reporter told me.

I froze and dropped my coffee in shock. _Please tell me I'm on one of those hidden camera shows_. The reporters waited for a response from me, but I quickly ran back in the house. I found it hard to breathe and remembered about my asthma. I couldn't push myself too hard or I'd get an asthma attack. I tried to look for my inhaler around the kitchen, but I couldn't. Pepper found me collapsed on the floor and began to freak out.

"Nicole! Nicole! Are you having another asthma attack? OH GOD!"

"_In…haler…kit…chen…_" I breathed out.

Pepper quickly got my inhaler and I used it. In seconds I was breathing normally again.

"Sorry about that…did I scare you?" I asked.

"Well yeah! You know how you get when you push yourself!" Pepper scolded me. I turned away from Pepper real quick.

"JARVIS! Get those reporters out of here or call the cops to remove them please." I ordered JARVIS.

"_For you Miss Thatch, always._"

"Reporters? Why are there reporters?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper…sit down…" Pepper did as I said and tried to remain calm. "Um…there's honestly no easy way to say this, but those reporters were saying that Tony was attacked by a group of terrorists after his weapons demonstration…he's gone." I explained.

Pepper looked shocked as I expected. I took my inhaler and then left the room.

* * *

I hadn't left my lab for days. I was working on my super soldier serum project AND I kept trying to find Tony. I knew he wouldn't give up so easily. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. I had been working non-stop and the only time I ever stopped working was if I had to go to the bathroom, or if I was thirsty. Pepper and Happy would occasionally stop by to make sure if I was okay and to try and get me outside to relax a bit, but I always refused. It had been three months and I still had no clue where those terrorists were keeping my best friend.

"Nicole! You have to stop working yourself to death!" Pepper pulled my chair taking me away from the computer. "Doing this to yourself isn't going to bring Tony back." Pepper mumbled.

"Pepper I appreciate your concern, but I know Tony isn't dead. I'm going to find him and you won't stop me…"

"I don't want to believe that Tony is dead…but…there's been no sign of him…Nikki…take a break…please?" Pepper begged.

"How about you give me one more hour…then I'll come up…" I turned back over to the computer and started my search again. "God Tony…if only I put a tracker on you…" and just like that I got an idea! "THAT'S IT!" I cheered. "JARVIS! Use the satellites and try to look for Tony around that area he was captured!"  
"_Scanning area…._"

I looked at the monitor and saw some weird looking mountains.

"Wait…JARVIS….look around the area of those mountains…"'

I saw a blurry little dot on the screen about a few miles away from the mountains that were up in flames.

"JARVIS! Zoom in on that blurry dot and scan the face profile!" I ordered.

After zooming in I saw Tony with scraps of metal around him.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM!" I jumped around excitedly and proceeded to send Rhodey the coordinates.

It was a relief…I finally found Tony.

* * *

The next day Tony was on his way back to the U.S. I looked like a wreck, so I took a shower before Pepper and I went to pick him up.

"You excited to see Tony?" I asked.

"I still can't believe you found him…thank you Nicole…" Pepper hugged me and began crying a little bit.

"Pepper come on! You don't want him to see you cry do you? You do know he'll tease you right?"

"You're right…I'll be fine." Pepper wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

When we saw the plane land my heart stopped beating. In seconds Tony had come out in a suit with a cast on his arm and in a sling.

"Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?" Tony teased Pepper.

"Tears of joy…I hate job hunting." Pepper smiled.

Tony froze when he saw me. I was almost on the verge of tears. The both of us ran and hugged each other tightly.

"It's good to see you Stark."

"You too Thatch." Tony mumbled in my hair.

All three of us went into the limo.

"Where to sir?" Happy asked.

"To the hospital—" Pepper ordered.

"No."

"No? Tony, you need to have a doctor look at you!" Pepper scolded Tony.

"Pepper I've been captured for three months and there's two things I want! An American cheeseburger and—"

"That's enough out of you!" I said.

"It's not what you were thinking…Pepper call a press conference." Tony ordered Pepper.

"A press conference? What for?" I asked. Tony ignored me.

"Hogan drive…cheeseburger first." I rolled my eyes…_yup…that's Tony alright…_

When we got to the stupid press conference there were reporters and cameras everywhere. Tony grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him as we walked with Obadiah. _Ah Obadiah…there was something about him that made my skin crawl…I mean I knew him for as long as Tony did, but I never really enjoyed talking to him. He just creeped me out…A LOT._

"Does everyone mind sitting down on the floor? That way everyone can see me and it's less formal that way…." Tony pulled me down to sit with him.

"I never got to say goodbye to dad…" Tony mumbled to Obadiah. "I never got say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would have asked him." He spoke loudly for the reporters to hear him. "Like how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted or had any doubts, or how he felt as a father." I squeezed Tony's hand tight. "Or if he was the great man we remember from those news reels." Tony wiped his mouth and put his cheeseburger down. "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to protect them." I looked into Tony's eyes and was surprised. "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world other than just making things blow up." Tony paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Which is why effective immediately I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing of Stark Industries." The reporters went crazy as Tony tried to speak into the microphone and while Obadiah was pushing him out of the way and interrupted him.

I was pretty surprised. I never saw Tony speak so passionate about something. He was a changed man…it's a wonder of what being captured for 3 months does to a person. When we got home Pepper left us alone to talk.

"Tony…I'm glad you're okay…" I smiled nicely at Tony.

"Well I should be thanking you actually…Rhodey told me that YOU were the one that sent him the coordinates of where I was…" Tony smiled back at me.

The both of us sat on the couch.

"I was working non-stop trying to find you…"

"Yeah I know…Pepper and Happy were telling me how much you didn't sleep, eat, or bathe while you were searching for me…" Tony began looking angry. "You have to take better care of yourself!"

"I'm sorry! But it doesn't matter! You're back and that's all that matters to me!"

Tony picked me up and swung me over his shoulders dragging me to the kitchen.

"TONY!" I squeaked.

Tony put me down on the kitchen counter and opened the refrigerator looking for food.

"Time to get some meat in those bones." Tony poked my stomach. "I mean…have you taken a look in the mirror? You've lost A LOT of weight."

"Do you even _know_ how to cook?" I raised an eyebrow.

"…you're right…I'll have JARVIS order pizza…JARVIS—"

"_I'm already on it sir._"

I saw something glow underneath Tony's shirt. I pulled him closer to me and I felt his breath hitch a little bit.

"Um…what are you doing?...I mean I'm touched that you love me so much but—"

"Don't flatter yourself…"

I ripped Tony's shirt open and saw a mini arc reactor in his chest.

"T—that's what's keeping you….alive?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah…it is…" I put my hand on the arc reactor and Tony put his hand on top of mine.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by Tony jumping on my bed.

"Tony! What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you up! Come on! I need to talk to you." Tony kept bouncing the bed.

"No…" I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head. The bouncing stopped, but I knew Tony was still on my bed.

In seconds the sheets were pulled off and Tony pulled me on his lap.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way…you need to eat. Plus I need to talk to you…" Tony gave me a scolding look.

"Or we could just stay in bed and NOT do anything." I smiled innocently at Tony.

"Don't make me do it…" Tony flashed a flirty smile. My eyes widened…_he wouldn't dare…_

I tried jumping off of Tony, but he pulled me into his lap and began tickling me.

"T—tony! S—stop! Hahhahahhahaha! HAHAHA! STOP! I'm SORRY! I'll come down!"

Tony released me and I bolted for the bathroom.

"You gonna need help with the shower?" Tony asked. I could imagine the smirk on his face from the other side of the door…

"No thank you Mr. Stark!" I replied.

"We're back to last names? Open the door and I'll make you scream my **first** name in ecstasy!" Tony joked.

"Are you sure it won't be YOU the one screaming _my_ name?" I giggled. I began to lock the door and turned on the shower.

"Tease! I'll be in the workshop! Meet me down there when you've eaten!" Tony left and shut the door.

* * *

When I got to Tony's workshop I saw Tony eating a sandwich and sitting on the top of his desk in the corner.

"So?..." I looked at Tony suspiciously. Tony snapped his head up at me and then threw the rest of his sandwich in the trashcan next to him.

"Well…I was thinking…the arc reactor was based on a design you drew for me a while back…"

"We were twenty! I wasn't a good drawer anyway! I mean Obadiah wanted the arc reactor built so the 'hippies would shut up' as he said…" I folded my arms.

"Yeah I know…but if it weren't for your partial credit into designing it I wouldn't have been able to leave that cave…" Tony smiled at me.

"What's this have to do with me coming down here? You said you needed to talk to me. Are you like thanking me or something?" I bit my lip as Tony came closer to me.

"Well I was getting to that…I want to start a special project with you…I know you have your research with the nanotech and recreating the super soldier serum but…I want you to be a part of this. You're the most trustworthy person I have ever met and I definitely know that I can trust you since you're one of my best friends…so what do you say?" Tony put his hand on my shoulder. I stared him wide eyed after he finished his little speech. Tony really did know what to say to me.

"Sure thing pal. What are best friends for?" I hugged Tony and felt him hugging me back.

"JARVIS you up?" Tony asked.

"_For you and Miss Thatch, always sir._" JARVIS replied.

"I'd like to open a new project named Mark II" Tony said. We both walked over to the table with some holographic pad showing a very huge metal suit.

"_Would you like me to store this under Stark Industries central database?_" JARVIS asked.

"Actually…I'm not sure I know who to trust right now, so until further notice keep this under my private server and give only me and Nicole access."

I couldn't look away from the suit and just kept circling the table just looking at it.

"This was how you escaped I take it?" I wondered. Tony just nodded and he chuckled at my reaction.

"_Working on a secret project sir?_" JARVIS asked suspiciously.

"I don't want this ending up in the wrong hands…" Tony mumbled.

We got rid of the other unnecessary components to this suit and began upgrading it. We built the flight stabilizer for the suit and soon after an hour or two we began testing it out. We had some of Tony's robots set up to help out. One was holding a camera for observation and another had a fire extinguisher built in it.

"Alright let's do this right. Start mark back a meter and to the center." Tony told me.

"Gotcha…" I began typing everything into the computer and kept glancing at him from the computer screen. "You're good to go…now smile for the camera. By the way you're on fire safety." I gestured toward the robot with the fire extinguisher. Tony rolled his eyes and we got started.

"Alright…let's start nice and easy…let's start at 10% thrust capacity to achieve lift off." Tony shifted around and started to get comfortable with the boots.

"Are you sure you don't want to do at least 2% thrust capacity? I mean…what if something goes wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine! You worry too much….alright….3…2…1…" Tony then flew straight at the ceiling and fell hard.

"TONY!"

I ran over as the robot continued to spray him with the fire extinguisher and I shooed it away to help Tony.

"ASSHOLE! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I smacked Tony on the head.

"Okay…let's go make some adjustments…sound cool?" Tony breathed out.

* * *

"Will you just attach it already?" Tony grumbled.

"Oh shut up you old goat! I'm working on it!" I snapped. Tony rolled his eyes.

We both saw Pepper walk in with coffee and a wrapped box. I was curious about what was in the box, but I ignored it for the moment and adjusted the apparatus to his arm. Hopefully it'll work this time…

"Obadiah is upstairs…" Pepper told us.

"We'll be up in a sec…just gotta fix this and test it out…" I mumbled.

"I thought you said you were done making weapons!" Pepper put her hands on her hips and gave Tony a suspicious look.

"It's a flight stabilizer." Tony said smugly. "Completely safe…"

Tony held his arm up and began to power it up. I wasn't done and I tried to stop Tony from using it. SHOCKER! He doesn't listen! =_=

"TONY NO!"

Tony flew backwards really hard and landed on the floor with a crash.

"I didn't expect that…" Tony muttered from the floor.

"That's what you get when you don't let me finish…" I glared at Tony.

* * *

Upstairs we found Obadiah playing on the piano. There was a box a pizza so I took a slice and began to dig in.

"It went that bad huh?" Tony asked.

"Just because I brought back pizza doesn't mean it went bad…" Obadiah replied.

"You sure about that?" Tony chuckled.

"Well it would have gone better if you actually came." Obadiah grumbled.

"You said to lay low and that's just what I'm doing…" Tony plopped himself on the couch and took a slice of pizza.

"This was a board of directors meeting…the board is claiming that you have post traumatic stress. They've filed and injunction." Obadiah informed Tony.

Tony and I snapped our heads up at Obadiah in shock. _This isn't good at all…_

"A what?"

"They wanna lock you out Tony." Obadiah averted his eyes away from Tony's.

"I'm doing this for the company I'm actually being responsible for once!" Pepper and Obadiah gave Tony a look. "I mean being responsible for the company and I—" Tony got angry, started leaving, and tried taking the pizza with him. "Come on…" Tony grabbed my hand. Obadiah stopped him and took the pizza. He gave us each one more slice of pizza and then we started making our way back to the workshop.

"What are you working on down there?" Obadiah asked suspiciously.

"Goodnight Oby…" Tony groaned in annoyance.

* * *

_Did you think the first chapter was good? I mean the first chapter isn't always great, but I'm gonna make it better. I'm sorry if it feels too rushed... I'm gonna try to move the story along through the first movie, the second, and the Avengers…let me know what you think! ^-^_


	2. The amor is a success & Oby is a traitor

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If not then I'll try to make this one better! Enjoy!_

The next morning I felt different and when I decided to look into the mirror I saw one long strand of white hair in my all jet black hair. I was freaking out slightly on the inside, but I didn't panic. I decided to run some tests before Tony would wake up and ask me to go work on our project again. I went to take a sample of my blood, but when I tried to inject the needle into my arm the needle broke against my skin. _Oh shit…is that supposed to happen? NO! IT'S NOT! _Crap…I think my version of super soldier serum is ACTUALLY working. I got out one of my video cameras and set it up to focus on me as I began doing another entry for my notes.

"Okay entry 22. Just woke up this morning with a streak of white hair." I held up my strand of white hair to the camera. "And I also tried to take a blood sample because of this and I want to know if this recreation of my super soldier serum has worked. However…the needle broke against my skin, but when I touch my skin it feels fine and normal. I'm not sure how I'll get a sample of my blood to analyze it if needles are going to break against my skin, so I'm not entirely certain what I should do…hopefully I'll think of something. And hopefully no one will get suspicious of what I've been doing to myself…I'll be running tests later…Nicole out." I reached over and turned off the camera.

I went upstairs and tried acting as normal as possible. I saw Pepper looking at me strangely.

"Um…nice look…it looks good on you strangely…makes you look younger." Pepper mused.

"I—uh…yeah…thanks…I've been working on that. I just decided to try something different you know?" I smiled nervously.

Tony came in and then his eyes went wide at the sight of my hair I take it…_was my hair __**that**__ bad?_ Jees…it's only one strand of hair…it's not like my whole head is white!

"Um…you did something with your hair…" Tony blurted out.

"Yup…that's exactly what I did." I acted innocently.

"It looks…nice…" Tony kept staring at me as if I'd gotten a huge zit on my forehead.

"Go down to the workshop and I'll meet you there." I smiled nicely at Tony.

Tony looked at me funny before doing as I said. I sighed heavily and leaned against the refrigerator.

"Is something wrong with you and Tony?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Um…no…not at all. Why would you think that?" I smiled sheepishly. I was only acting like this because I hated lying to Tony like that.

"Because you were just acting strange around him?" Pepper pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh that…well I was just…" Oh god I think I'm gonna snap…I suck at lying. "I gotta go…" I ran upstairs to my room.

After several minutes I heard knocking on my door. I remained silent and I found Tony opening the door and coming in.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little weird today…" Tony put his hand on my forehead.

"N—no...I'm fine…stop worrying…I said I'll be down in a minute…" I grumbled.

"You're stuttering." Tony looked a little angry and became serious.

"Shut up! I am n—not!" I began blushing.

"Hey Nikki…newsflash: I know when you lie…it's when you stutter." Tony pointed out.

"I do not s—stutter!" _DAMN IT! I JUST DID IT AGAIN!_ I clapped a hand over my mouth and began blushing deeply.

"Nikki…it's only gonna be easy for the both of us if you just come clean now." Tony sighed and began getting impatient. "What did you do?"

"I might have…testedtheserumonmyself!" I blurted out really fast.

"Um…..repeat that?"

"Testedtheserumonmyself!" I repeated.

"One more time…I** literally** can't understand you…" Tony rolled his eyes.

"I TESTED THE SERUM ON MYSELF!" I shouted.

Tony paused for a moment before looking angry.

"You. Did. WHAT?" Tony flipped out. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED IF SOMETHING WENT WRONG! IS THAT WHY YOUR HAIR IS DIFFERENT? IT IS ISN'T IT? I KNEW IT!" Tony pointed his finger at me as if scolding me like I was his child.

"Look…I ran out of test subjects…each of them were failing…they didn't die though. I always made sure the serum was safe before testing it on something. I created a new serum and I was sure it would work, but at the same time I thought it would fail and have no affect on me…I guess I was wrong…I tried to take a blood sample from me this morning, but the needles kept breaking…Tony…I think it worked."

Tony remained silent and kept averting his eyes, so he wouldn't look at me. I think he was trying to not get so furious at me.

"So you're meaning to tell me that your version of the super soldier serum was a success? And with nano technology? Impressive…but…I want your work destroyed. Anything you have about your research…" Tony looked me in the eye.

"WHAT? Are you kidding? Why? I've spent a year researching and putting so much work into it!" I cried.

"Nicole…I shut the weapons manufacturing of Stark Industries down…if anyone knew about this…do you know what would happen? I shut down the weapons manufacturing for a reason…I know this is important to you, but you have to leave no traces of it, or other people could use this serum of yours into a weapon and create super soldiers." I was pretty angry, but…I understood what Tony meant…I guess it's the smart thing to do.

"Fine I get it…but…I still have to run tests on me…if this went successful...could you help…get rid of the research?" I asked. Tony pulled me in for a hug and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Of course I'll help….I'm proud of you Nicole. Thank you for understanding." Tony pulled me up off of my bed and we both went to take care of everything before working on our special project. "But I swear to god that as soon as we're done my project that we're gonna work on what to do with you...I seriously can't believe your own super soldier serum was a success...I was a little iffy about the whole thing to be honest."

* * *

Tony and I were a little..._eh, _but things were okay. Tony and I agreed to continue working on the suit together and also agreed to do some more testing on me. It was a win-win. It took the whole day to work on everything.

"Day eleven, test thirty seven, configuration 2.0; for a lack of a better option DUMMIE is _still_ on fire safety" Tony glared at the robot.

"Oh don't be so mean…" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't hit me again with that thing or I'm donating you to a city college." Tony threatened.

"Are we gonna be serious about this now? Nice and easy…" I told Tony.

"Yup. Nice and easy…" Tony repeated. "Okay let's start off at _**1**_% thrust capacity…"

"So NOW you're taking precautions?" I chuckled at Tony when he glared at me.

"1% Nikki!" Tony ordered.

I did as he said and typed it all in.

"Three…two…one…" I held in my breath and bit my lip as I prayed that it would work this time without Tony getting injured. Tony was hovering in the air a little bit and after a few seconds settled himself back on the ground again. I began grinning with excitement brimming in my eyes.

"Okay, don't follow me around with that…I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously." Tony glared at the robot. The robot sounded sad and put what would be his head down in shame.

"2% now?" I asked.

"NOOOoooope! 2.5% Come on and kick it up a notch!" Tony chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and typed it in.

"Three…two…one!" Tony was floating around some, but even higher this time. He began roaming over his favorite cars and papers were flying everywhere. "Okay this is NOT where I wanna be!" Tony shouted. "NO! Not the Lamborghini! Come on! COME ON!" Tony put his arms behind him so he would fly forward away from the cars. I began watching Tony worriedly when he almost hit the wall.

"Watch out for the wall!" I shouted.

Tony put his arms forwards and stopped himself from hitting the wall. In seconds Tony flew back over to where he started and slowly descended down on the ground landing with a thud.

"Yeah…I can fly." Tony smiled smugly. I chuckled and ran over to him. I flung my arms around him as he spun me around in a hug.

"You did it!" I cheered.

"Nope….WE did it." Tony put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Go get ready…I'm gonna suit up, so we can try this baby out." Tony smiled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

I put on my ear piece and gave him a thumbs up showing him that all systems were ready to go. I saw him in the suit and he returned the thumbs up back to me showing he was ready to go as well.

"**JARVIS you there?**" Tony asked from inside the armor. _The armor makes his voice sound…weird. Weird, but cool._

"_At your service sir._" JARVIS replied.

"**Nikki. I'm gonna need you and JARVIS to be monitoring stats.**" Tony told me.

"Sure thing." I saluted to Tony.

"JARVIS is now uploaded." I told Tony.

"_Prepare suit down and check diagnostics._" Pieces of the suit began shifting around before going back into place.

"Tony, there's still terabytes of calculations that need to be done before—"

"**Oh Nikki…sometimes you gotta run before you can walk…**" Tony took off and flew from his garage.

Everything on my screens lit up and seemed all good. I began seeing everything Tony was seeing from my screens now. All I kept hearing was Tony cheering and freaking out like he was on the best rollercoaster ever.

"HEY! When you're done spazzing out try working on your balance would ya?" I snapped.

"_What went up your butt? Jees Nikki! You gotta learn to have fun!_" Tony paused for a moment before I saw him going up. _Wait __**up**__?_ "_JARVIS, what's the highest recorded altitude?_" Tony asked.

"_The record for highest altitude flight is eighty two feet sir._" JARVIS answered.

"Tony….you better not even be thinking about what I think you're about to do." I growled into my ear piece.

"_Alright…let's see what this can do!_" Tony ignored me and kept going higher.

Out of nowhere all my screens were going crazy and alarm sounds were going off. At this rate all systems would shut down from the icing if Tony kept going higher!

"TONY STOP! Your systems will shut down from the freezing!"

"_HIGHER!_" Tony told JARVIS.

In seconds I lost connection to Tony. _SHIT ON A MOTHER FREAKING CRACKER! TONY YOU ASSHOLE!_ I began typing in codes, so the system would turn on again, but to no avail.

"JARVIS! Break the ice! HURRY!"

"_I'm trying right now as we speak._" JARVIS said calmly.

"TONY! BREAK THE ICE!" I yelled into my earpiece.

In seconds the suit was turned back on and Tony regained a safe altitude. I could hear him laughing, but I was majorly pissed. I went to go up to the roof because I knew he was going to land there, but he crashed through the floor all the way down the garage before I even reached the stairs. I rushed over and ran to see if Tony was okay.

"GET OUT OF THAT SUIT SO I CAN KILL YOU PROPERLY!" I shouted.

Tony got up and the face piece to his helmet pulled back.

"What?" Tony asked innocently.

"What? WHAT? You almost got killed from being stupid and you say WHAT?" I pushed Tony away angrily and went to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water. Tony then proceeded in taking off his suit. When he got out of it I went upstairs to avoid Tony before I said some things I would regret.

"Look if you wanna get it out of your system go for it…I'd rather you not be mad at me if you have super strength from that serum." Tony followed me from behind.

"How could you do something so stupid! You…you…ASSHOLE! I was worried sick! You're my best friend and the only thing I have left!" I went to smack Tony, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Okay…that's better…I'd rather not have a bruise in the morning…" Tony grabbed my other wrist before I tried smacking him again. "Look…Nicole. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'll try not to do it again…okay? I promise." Tony moved his face closer to mine and gave me the puppy eyes.

After a few moments I gave in.

"Fine…but you better keep up on that promise." I huffed in annoyance.

"Thank you." Tony kissed me softly on the lips before heading back down to the workshop.

I began feeling butterflies in my stomach when Tony disappeared. I put my hand to my lips and I swear to god I felt a little spark when he kissed me. I was out of breath and I didn't even know it. I sat down on the first step and began thinking more about it.

"What the hell was that?" I breathed out.

I heard Tony come back upstairs and he saw me sitting down so he kneeled down near me.

"You wanna go to that charity ball?" Tony asked.

"Wait what?" I asked confusedly.

"Get a dress on and meet me down here in a few minutes. We're going to that charity dance thingamajig..." Tony smirked.

* * *

Tony forced me to go with him to that Firefighters Charity Dance thing…I got invited, but I never went to those types of things. Tony held my hand and walked me in. I went straight for the bar because I just didn't want to do anything, but sit. I saw Pepper with the diamond earrings I got her for her birthday. I thought she looked great in them.

"Hey Pepsi!" I waved at Pepper. She looked behind her and came towards me.

"Hey Nicole! I didn't expect you to come. Nice dress." Pepper flashed me a smile.

"Nice earrings…who bought them for you?" I joked.

"Very funny…so what brings you here?" Pepper asked.

"Tony dragged me here…so you better keep an open eye out for him." I warned.

"Oh god…" Pepper rolled her eyes. "Why did he come? I don't even think he got an invite."

"He's Tony Stark…they're gonna let him in anyway…he invites himself." I grumbled.

"True enough…" Pepper chuckled.

We were both interrupted when a familiar face from the press conference came over to us. His name was Phil Coulson I believed…I heard Pepper talking to him before Tony dragged me up with him.

"Hello Phil…" Pepper smiled nicely.

"Hello again Miss Potts. Would you care to dance?" Phil asked.

"Um…sure…I'll see you later Nicole."

"Oh yes…Miss Thatch…a pleasure to meet you. When you've got the chance I'd like to talk to you." Phil smiled at me. _About **what** is the real question..._

"Um…sure…"

Phil took Pepper away and then I was left alone. Before I knew it I saw Tony waltzing over.

"Now…what's a pretty woman like yourself doing all alone at a bar?" Tony teased.

"I was talking to Pepper before she left…it's no big deal Tony…I'll just go home…I don't really wanna be here anyway." Tony grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. "What are you doing this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"I know you can dance so don't say you can't…we took lessons together as kids so just go with the flow…" Tony pulled me closer to him.

It felt right being close to Tony and I couldn't put my finger on why I kept feeling butterflies in my stomach. I usually ignored it before and it would go away, but now it kept getting worse.

"I really do like that white streak in your hair." Tony smiled. We began swaying together more throughout the dance floor.

"Well you can thank the serum for that…I'm still gonna have to run tests…I have to figure out a way to get a blood sample since needles won't work…" I chuckled softly at Tony rolling his eyes.

"Not everything has to be about work…" Tony dipped me.

"Well you sort of brought it up." I retorted. Tony pulled me up and spun me around before pulling me closer to him again.

"Well forget about work…just focus on me…you're foot work is getting sloppy…" Tony teased. I rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes I began getting dizzy from all the spinning around the dance floor.

"Um…I'm getting a little dizzy…" I kept looking into Tony's chocolate brown eyes…I swear to god that they looked blue if you looked close enough.

"….maybe we should stop…." Tony suggested. We already stopped as the both of us leaned in closer.

"….but we have stopped…" I murmured. (*Anastasia quote! I love that movie!*)

"Nicole…" Tony breathed out.

"Yeah?" I began closing my eyes…was Tony gonna kiss me?

"….g—good job on the dancing…" Tony stuttered. In seconds Tony left me on the dance floor by myself and went to the bar.

I began going towards the exit before I looked like a lonely idiot all by myself. I saw Tony talking to Christine Everheart from Vanity Fair Magazine. I figured as much…he probably still likes her…Before I got outside I got pulled to the side by Obadiah.

"Well hello there Nicole." Obadiah smiled at me. _God he creeps me out…_

"Um…hi Obadiah…" I smiled back at him.

"You know I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you lately…how's that super soldier serum project going?" Obadiah asked. _Remember what Tony said. Anyone who finds out I actually succeeded in making another version of the serum will be dying to do anything to get their hands on it to create soldiers of their own…_

"Um…not too well. I—uh...I—I really haven't gotten down to the bottom of it…it's really confusing…" I lied. _Shit…I didn't stutter did I? Crud…I did…_

"Well that's a shame…" Obadiah had my strand of white hair in his hand and he began caressing it.

"I…I have to get going…it's been nice talking to you Oby…" I smiled. Obadiah let the strand of hair fall out of his hand and I began to walk fast as I got out my cellphone to call Happy.

* * *

After getting out of that stupid dress I went down to the garage and began doing some tests on me.

"Okay let's do something easy…I know my skin is rock solid to needles…does that mean bullets won't affect me? JARVIS—"

"_I'm already on it…but…are you sure you want to do this?_" JARVIS asked nervously.

"Well no duh…come on! Just shoot me." I ordered.

The robot had a small revolver in its claw. In seconds the robot shot at me. I heard a small pang before I opened my eyes again and saw the bullet on the floor at my feet. I just deflected a freaking bullet!

"Okay…indestructible skin? Check. What else can I do? I tried making the new serum to enhance my sight, speed, and strength. Let's do some more tests."

"_If I may suggest something to test your strength why not try to lift one of Mr. Stark's cars?_" JARVIS suggested.

"Okay…sounds simple enough."

I walked over to Tony's Lamborghini and proceeded to lift it up. I was having a hard time at first, but in seconds I had Tony's Lamborghini above my head as I held it up like a trophy.

"THIS IS AWESOME! I have super strength! WOOHOO!" I cheered.

I saw Tony at the entrance looking at me with shock sketched all over his face.

"Um…hey Tony…" I greeted timidly.

"…hey…I was gonna talk to you, but you seem a little busy lifting my entire car up like Superman."

I gently put the car down where it was and walked over to Tony.

"JARVIS. We'll do some more tests later…" I said.

"_Of course Miss Thatch._"

I saw Tony look a little bit angry and upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm gonna suit up. Obadiah's been dealing under the table...I'm gonna find those shipments of my weapons and destroy them for good." Tony answered angrily.

"Alright I'll go over to the computer…where do you plan on going though? Do you know where the weapons are?" I asked.

"I'm destroying my weapons…it's a village called Gulmira. I'm going there and stopping the terrorists that kidnapped me…they're terrorizing innocent people and forcing them out of their homes…" Tony informed me.

"Okay…good luck…I'll be in contact with you if you need anything." I hugged Tony before he went to go suit up. His armor was definitely different. It was now red and gold. I had to admit that it actually looked good though. As soon as Tony got to the village the terrorists began shooting at him. I bit my lip and hoped it had no affect on him. I sighed in relief as I realized that Tony was okay. The men held up hostages and were threatening to shoot them. Tony put down his hands and then shot them with guns built in his shoulders and targeted the terrorists with the hostages. I saw him look around and I noticed through the infrared scanners that there was another man attempting to call for back up in a building nearby.

"Tony. There's a man trying to call for back up in that building over to your left. You've gotta stop him!" I said into my earpiece.

Tony did as I said and punched a hole in the wall behind him and pulled him out of the entire wall throwing him in front of the angry village people.

"**He's all yours.**" Tony then left the villagers to beat the living snots out of the man and left to go destroy his weapons nearby. He was shot down while flying and he crash landed.

"TONY!" I shrieked.

"_I'm fine…_" Tony muttered. I sighed in relief again. Tony dodged a missile from a tank. Tony then shot a mini missile from his arm and aimed for the tank he began walking away epically as the tank exploded from behind him.

"Tank missile!" I sang. (*A quote from a parody video of Iron Man. It's seriously funny! The video is called How Iron Man Should Have Ended. If you watch that video you'll get the joke. The people that make these videos are super awesome and hilarious!*)

"_Um…what?_"

"It's nothing…" I giggled.

After Tony destroyed all of the weapons he began heading home. Once again we ran into some more trouble. On one of the computer screens I saw two jets heading for Tony ready to attack.

"Shit…Tony you've got company heading for you. Two jets are coming your way." I informed Tony.

"_Great…just what I need…I'll try to shake them off._"

Tony was flying everywhere and did everything he could to shake them off, but nothing worked. I saw that Rhodey was calling Tony which made me smirk…_oh you're in trouble now Tony…_

"_Hello?_" Tony answered.

"_**Tony.**_" Rhodey said.

"_Who is this?_" Tony asked.

"_**Rhodey.**_"

"_Who?_" Tony teased.

"Tony stop being a smart ass…hey Rhodes." I greeted Rhodey.

"_**What the hell is that noise?**_" Rhodey asked. Must be the wind…

"_Oh I'm driving with the top down…_" Tony lied. I giggled.

"_**Nicole…where the heck are you two?**_" Rhodey asked suspiciously.

"Um…we're j—just driving...in the canyon…" I answered timidly. _SHIT! I HAVE TO STOP STUTTERING!_

"_**Are you lying to me?**_" Rhodey also knew about my stuttering problem when I lied…

"N—no! It's just really cold with all of this wind blowing, you know?" _Okay that sounded believable…phew…_

"_**Alright…well I need your help Tony.**_" Rhodey said.

"_Funny how that works huh?_" Tony joked.

"_**Yeah well we just got a weapons depot blown up a few clicks from where you were held captive**_" Rhodey informed us.

"Sounds like one of those places that go 'BOOM' a lot…" I joked.

"_Yup…_" Tony breathed out.

"_**Now why do you sound so out of breath Tony?**_" Rhodey asked suspiciously.

"_I was jogging in the canyon._" I held in my breath and bit my lip hard as I realized Tony's mistake. _Idiot…_

"_**I thought you were driving.**_" Rhodey said.

"U—uh yeah. I'm driving and Tony is just uh…jogging next to the car…GET BACK IN HERE TONY!" I yelled.

"_Alright fine…I'll come back in._" Tony winked at me through the other computer screen.

"_**You sure you two don't have any new tech in that area that I should know about?**_" Rhodey asked.

"…_nope…_" Tony answered hesitantly.

"_**Good. Because it's about to get blown to kingdom come.**_" Rhodey hung up after that.

I bit my lip even harder. _Crap…Tony's screwed now…_I looked at the other screen with the jets and saw that they had a lock on Tony.

"TONY! They've got a lock on you! Get the hell out of there!" I cried.

"_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!__!_" Tony screamed.

Tony was almost caught in the explosion, but he managed to shake them off for a bit hiding underneath one of jets before we immediately called Rhodey again.

"_Nicole! Call Rhodey! NOW!_" Tony whispered.

I did as he said and after hearing busy dial tones from the phone Rhodey picked up again.

"_Hi Rhodey it's me…_" Tony said strained.

"_**Who?**_" Rhodey sounded confused.

"_I'm sorry…it's ME._" Tony was literally giving him the big hint that what they were after was him.

"_**Look, this isn't a game! Do you understand? YOU do not send active equipment into MY warzone! Do. You. Understand?**_" Rhodey snapped.

"_It's not a piece of equipment, it's a suit! __**IT'S ME!**_" Tony practically yelled.

"RHODEY! IT'S SERIOUSLY HIM! CALL IT OFF!" I yelled worriedly. Rhodey gasped from shock…_NOW he realizes…_

The jet that Tony was hiding underneath discovered him and they spiraled in attempt to shake him off.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" Tony flew off the jet and before he realized it he hit the wing of the other jet.

I looked at the man activating his parachute as he flew out of the damaged jet, but his parachute wasn't deploying.

"Tony! The chute's not deploying! Go help him!" I demanded.

Tony noticed and sprung into action.

"_I'm on it!_" Tony answered.

Tony punched open the pilots parachute and then left to go home before anyone else decided to attack him.

"_**Tony? Nicole? You still there?**_" Rhodey asked.

"_Hey there._" Tony chuckled.

"_**You crazy son of a bitch…**_" Rhodey started cracking up.

"_No harm done._" Tony said innocently.

"_**You owe me a plane you know that right?**_" Rhodey informed us.

"_Technically he hit me…you wanna see what Nikki and I have been working on __**now**__?_" Tony asked.

"_**No…the less I know the better…now what do I tell the press?**_"

"Training exercise…sound cool?" I butted in.

"_**It's not that simple you know…**_" Rhodey muttered.

"That's the usual BS anyways!" I laughed.

* * *

Tony kept struggling in his suit the more JARVIS kept trying to get him out of it. JARVIS was trying to make it easy on Tony, but so far that wasn't working out because he kept moving around too much.

"Let JARVIS do his job and get that suit off of you!" I yelled over to Tony.

"Oh shut up woman! This isn't as easy as it looks you know! Try wearing the suit and taking it off and we'll see who laughs last!" Tony retorted.

"_Sir, the more you struggle…the more this will hurt._" JARVIS informed Tony.

And that's when Pepper walked in…I hid my face behind the computer screen as Tony caught Pepper looking at him in shock with her mouth hanging open.

"Let's face it this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing." Tony pointed out.

"Are those…_bullet holes?_" Pepper breathed out. Pepper then narrowed her eyes and looked at me as if expecting some kind of explanation…

"Um…maybe?" I said unsure.

* * *

Later on that night….

Okay so I found out Tony had made Pepper go into his office to go hack into the mainframe of Stark Industries to see what Obadiah had been hiding from us. I kept hoping she wouldn't get hurt or worse caught by Obadiah. That wouldn't have turned out good. I decided not to worry about it and just go on with my tests. I had indestructible skin, enhanced strength which helped with my increased speed, and if there was anything else that I could do…I don't know about it yet…

"Hey Tony…I just found out that I….you're not Tony…" I looked at a man in Tony's room.

I bolted for the door only to find it locked. That was when I decided to put my new abilities to use and punch the door down. I made it to the stairs when I froze at the loud buzzy noise. I fell to my knees only to be caught by none other than Obadiah. He had some earplugs in his ears and I realized that he was the one who probably had been this stranger in our house…Obadiah really was evil.

"Now what do we have here? I don't think you've been honest with me Nicole." Obadiah smiled at me before throwing me down the stairs. When I was picked up by my hair and thrown next to the little mini waterfall. I kept trying to look around to see if I could do just about anything to get out of this.

"So you managed to recreate the super soldier serum eh? Well as much as I'd love to know your secret…I have to take care of Tony…" Obadiah left me there paralyzed for Tony to walk into his trap

And Tony was right on schedule. I struggled to get Tony out of there or to tell him to run, so Obadiah couldn't even get to him…but I wasn't strong enough.

"NICOLE!" Tony rushed over to me and I tried to make words come out.

"_Tony….run…_"

Tony looked shocked, but knew that he was getting a bad feeling so he tried to run. Sadly though, Obadiah reused the device and paralyzed him by the time his cellphone rang and he got to the couch.

"Breathe…easy…" Obadiah placed him on the couch. "You remember this one right? It's a shame the government didn't approve of this...there's so many applications to short term paralysis…" Obadiah showed Tony the device. "Ah, Tony when I ordered that hit on you I was worried I was killing the golden goose…" Obadiah got out another weird gadget and then proceeded to take out Tony's arc reactor from his chest. I heard Tony jolt and whimper from the pain. This made tears sting in my eyes as I was afraid that my best friend was going to die. "It was fate that you survived…but it seems you now have two golden eggs to give…" Obadiah mused. "Do you think that just because you and Nicole have an idea…that it belongs to the two of you?" Obadiah held out the arc reactor like it was a prize which made my blood boil. "Your father gave us the atomic bomb! Where do you think we'd be today if he was as selfish as you and Nicole here?" I looked at Tony and I saw him glare at Obadiah.

"_Don't….you dare….say her…name…_" Tony breathed out.

"What? Have you developed feelings for our little scientist over there? She's nothing, but a piece of trash Stark…the sooner you realize this the better…Oh Tony, this thing right here is your legacy…a new generation of weapons with this at its heart. With this at our hands a balance of power will return." I saw Obadiah shift on the couch in attempt to get comfortable as he held up the arc reactor in Tony's face as if to brag about it. "I wish you could see my prototype, it's not as conservative as yours…it's too bad you had to involve Pepper in this…I would have preferred if she lived…"

I could see Tony's skin paling. I attempted to move to at least get Obadiah and tackle him to the ground, but I only managed to move my leg and finger.

"Ah…Miss Thatch…trying to leave so soon?" Obadiah got up from the couch and kneeled down next to me. "You know it's funny that I tried to get your research about the serum you created….but there were no records or anything left…all of it was gone…I imagine that you and Tony did that too huh? And you ACTUALLY discovered how to make super soldiers with nano technology! Really impressive…it's too bad we won't be able to get anything out of you anymore…I would have loved to see you make more super soldiers for us…" Obadiah then kicked me in the stomach and I flew down the stairs to the workshop.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If not then too bad! I'll try to make the next one better! _


	3. I'm Iron Man and I have a love interest!

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people like this story! I'm almost complete with my Avengers chapter! I've been working on it bit by bit. So hopefully I'll be done soon! Lol okay onward to the next chapter! _

I couldn't move a muscle and it was hard to breathe. I felt like my body could explode from all the sore muscles. It sucks that the one time I want to use my serum for good use that something like THIS happens. I'm paralyzed and my best friend was going to die. I would die if Tony did. That's just how it was for me…if Tony was gone I would have nothing to live for.

BAM!

I tried moving my head and saw Tony right above me sweating like he ran the marathon. I finally got my right arm to move and I tried picking myself up from the ground. Tony kept trying to get something from the workshop from the looks of it. When I saw a little case with the arc reactor in it I immediately realized what Tony was trying to do. I limped over as Tony crawled over to the table. I tripped over Tony and we both struggled to get the other arc reactor on the table. I saw Tony slump down to the floor as he tried using what was left of his energy to save his life. I got up and reached over the table for the arc reactor and smashed it to the ground as soon as I got a hold of it. I saw Tony passed out, so I knew I had to hurry. I put the replacement in and Tony woke up and began gasping for air. I then fell to the ground all out of energy and passed out.

* * *

"Nikki!" I was shaken awake and saw Rhodey.

"Rhodey?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I could move again! But…where's Tony? "Where's Tony?!" I asked worriedly.

"He told me that he was going after Obadiah after you saved him...he's in his armor now." Rhodey answered.

"But how much power is in the arc reactor? It's going to affect his armor!" I quickly got up and pushed Rhodey out of the way as I ran back down to the workshop.

"Nicole! You have to rest! You're hurt!" Rhodey came following me.

I went over to the computer and checked everything. Tony's armor was fine so far, but the arc reactor powering the armor AND keeping Tony alive was down to 14% now.

"Shit…it's just as I expected…he's going to run out of power and die trying to fight Obadiah by himself…" I muttered.

"What?!" Rhodey looked angry.

"Well somebody has to try and stop Obadiah! Tony was the only person available! But now that I'm up I'll be able to help him!" I beamed.

"How? You can't fight Obadiah in that huge bulky suit! He'll kill you!" Rhodey yelled.

"I'll explain later Rhodey, but I need to find some better clothes to fight in." I ran upstairs.

All I could hear from Rhodey was, "WHAT?!"

* * *

I practically ran to Sector 16 after calling Pepper. She was freaking out obviously, so I ignored Rhodey's ranting and seriously ran the whole way there. I wasn't tired because of the serum giving me a boost. It enhanced my speed, strength, etc. just like it's supposed to.

"Tony! Obadiah has gone insane! He's—"

A huge robot came up crashing from below and aimed it's arm at Pepper.

"**Your services are no longer required.**" Obadiah?! No way! He actually stole the armor Tony made from his recent kidnapping!

I saw the look of sheer terror on Pepper's face. I immediately bolted and came to the rescue.

"HEY IRON GIANT!" I jumped up and kicked him hard from behind before he could even look at me. Pepper looked at me as if I'd grown another head and started freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! NICOLE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Pepper screamed.

"Pepper! Let's do this later! I've got no time to explain what's going on! Just run! Get somewhere safe!" I demanded.

Pepper nodded and saved her freaking out for later as Obadiah picked himself up from the ground.

"**Now, now…what do we have here? A little nerdy scientist trying to save the day?**" Obadiah laughed at me.

"Well let's see…I might have tweaked the formula a bit, but basically…I can kick your ass. Bring it honey…" I signaled Obadiah with my hand to come over as I showed him I was ready to fight.

Obadiah shot all he could at me and I basically just shielded my eyes because the lights were a little blinding from the shooting. I saw A LOT of bullets on the ground and me unaffected.

"Now would ya look at that? I guess bullets won't work Oby…I thought you were smarter than that." I smirked at Obadiah.

Obadiah sounded pissed as he ran towards me to just kill me with his bare hands…or metal hands…but sadly I blocked his attacks and irritated the shit out of him by moving around him so smoothly and so fast like a snake.

"**Will you PLEASE STOP MOVING?! GOD!**"

"Why would I stop moving if all you're trying to do is hit me? I don't think that's really the smart thing to do…I'd rather just piss you off more…" I chuckled at his anger. I could imagine the huge vein popping out his bald ass head.

"**HEEEEY!**"

I saw Tony in his armor take out Obadiah before he could move to attack me again.

"**Leave her alone.**" Tony moved in front of me.

"I had it all under control you know!" I glared at Tony for butting in.

"**I'm sure you did…now leave this to the super hero and villain dear…**"

"I hope you seriously didn't just say that…" I huffed and folded my arms.

"**Sorry…we'll talk later…**" Tony sighed and apologized.

"But—"

Tony already left as he went to go distract Obadiah. I couldn't see what they were doing from so high up in the air.

"**I've made a few adjustments of my own!**" Obadiah yelled to Tony.

"TONY NO!" I screamed.

Tony and Obadiah went further up into the air and I could now realize what Tony was up to. Tony was trying to get Obadiah's armor frozen up like his first did in his armor.

"Nicole! What's going on?!" Pepper ran towards me.

"Didn't I just tell you to go somewhere safe?!" I glared at Pepper for not listening.

"ANSWER ME!** NOW**!" Pepper looked majorly pissed off.

"Well obviously Obadiah has gone insane and made his own armor…" I pointed out.

"I know that! But how did you just fight him like that?!" Pepper asked.

"I told you I'd explain later! I'm being serious Pepper! You have to go!"

The both of us heard a crash on the roof and I knew for sure that Obadiah and Tony were up there. I looked at Pepper's earpiece and I knew Tony was talking to her. Pepper listened in and then nodded in understanding and responded back to Tony.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said to overload the arc reactor in the building…" Pepper replied wide eyed.

"That asshole is gonna get himself killed if he stays on the roof! But I understand what he's trying to do…" I closed my eyes trying to think and then reopened them. "Okay Pepper…you're gonna have to do it. I'll go help Tony so get to it and hurry your ass out of there when you're done."

Pepper nodded and I started to make my way towards the roof.

"I never had a taste for this thing, but I have to admit I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" Obadiah crushed Tony's helmet in his hand and I then sprinted towards Obadiah knocking him on the ground.

"Nicole! Get out of here!" Tony shouted.

"I'm pretty sure this is where you thank me…" I joked.

My eyes widened in fear when I saw Obadiah get back up and kick me with his huge metal foot. I flew right over to Tony. I coughed out a little blood and Tony tried to help me up.

"You truly out did yourself this time Tony and Nicole…you'd make your father's proud…" Obadiah kept trying to aim at us, but he kept missing. I took it that Tony ripped out his targeting system.

Obadiah finally tried shooting at us. I remembered my indestructible skin and jumped in front of Tony not caring what would happen to me. I screamed when I felt the glass from beneath us break. Tony grabbed my hand as he held on trying to prevent the both of us from falling.

"TONY! NIKKI!" Pepper cried out.

"How ironic Tony, by trying to rid this world of weapons you two gave it its best one ever" Obadiah laughed.

We were literally about to fall and I felt myself crying. Was this the end for the both of us? For real this time? I looked up at Tony as I squeezed his hand tighter. He looked back into my eyes and saw how scared I was, but he squeezed my hand back in attempt to comfort me. Tony almost got hit by Obadiah and then I yelled to Pepper.

"PUSH IT!" I yelled.  
"But you'll die!" Pepper cried.

"DO IT!" Tony shouted.

"And now… I'm gonna kill you and your little bitch of a girlfriend with it." Obadiah finished. I would have yelled at Obadiah about that bitchy girlfriend comment, but seeing as I was trying to use most of my strength to hold onto Tony's hand I couldn't.

Pepper did as told and ran out of there before the she got killed by the blast. I looked at Tony and smiled at him sadly.

"Tony…I love you…"

Tony's eyes widened, but he smiled back at me right before the blast hit us all.

"I...I love you too Nicole."

And just like that the blast hit all of us including Obadiah. The explosion blasted Tony and me on top of the roof. Obadiah wasn't so lucky and he fell into the arc reactor which killed him. That explosion almost hit us, but we were lucky. The last thing I remember was holding Tony's hand and the flicker of his arc reactor in his chest. If this was our time to go…then so be it. At least I'd have Tony to be with.

* * *

"_Nicole…can you hear me?_" I began to stir and I groaned as I put my arm over my eyes from the bright light. "_Come on Nicole…wake up…_" I rubbed my eyes and after my vision was clear I found myself in a hospital room. I looked at my surroundings and saw lot's of balloons saying to get better soon and saw a few stuffed animals. When I looked at my hand I found an IV in my wrist and saw Tony sitting beside me holding my hand. "Hey there." Tony smiled at me.

"Hi…" I smiled and held Tony's hand tighter. "You seem to be doing better from when I last saw you…"

"I should be saying that to you. I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up by the end of this week."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About three days…" Tony answered.

"Okay you might as well tell me before I find out….what did you do this time?" I raised my eyebrow looking at Tony suspiciously.

"….Well….I _**might**_ have told everyone that I'm Iron Man…" Tony admitted. _Wait...Iron Man? Is that what they're calling him? It's kinda cool for a name..._

My eyes widened and I sat up straight looking at Tony.

"WHAT? Why would you do that?!"

"Well—"

"Let me guess…There was no point in hiding it and you love the attention." I guessed.

"That pretty much sums it up…by the way before you get really angry there's more."

"I'm going to regret asking, but what else is there to know?" I asked.

"Well….let's just say that everyone thinks you're a super hero and know who you are…" Tony closed his eyes and held his hands up expecting a beating.

OH. SHIT. O.O

"You didn't tell them anything did you?!"

"It _**might**_ have slipped out…I mean…that you have powers…"

"TONY!"

* * *

Okay I was a little bit angry that Tony did all of this crap and admitted everything to the press, but I sucked it up and dealt with it for now. I got out of the hospital after an hour and I refused to talk to the press about anything. When we got inside Tony tried talking to me about that night with Obadiah.

"Hey what was that you were saying when we thought we were about to die?" Tony asked.

I began blushing at the memory.

"I don't know what you mean." I began walking to the kitchen a little faster.

"I think you do! Here I'll start!" Tony grabbed my hand to stop me from going any further to kitchen and then looked into my eyes the same way he did that night we almost died. "I love you Tony." He said in a high pitched voice.

"I'm not saying it!" I giggled. Tony gave me the puppy eyes and leaned in closer towards my face.

"Pretty please?" He asked.

"Fine…I love you Tony." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Good! Now it's my turn! Nicole...I love you too." Tony smiled.

"Yay! Everyone lives happily ever after!" I joked.

I tried going to the kitchen again, but Tony turned me back around looking serious.

"Tony…is everything okay?" I asked.

"….not really…look…did you really mean it when you said…what you said?" Tony asked.

"…well yeah…I thought we were gonna die so…I wanted to let you know how I felt." I replied.

I got out of Tony's grasp and went over to the kitchen counter.

"JARVIS? How many messages do I have?" I asked the AI.

"_I believe you have over one hundred and twenty messages Miss Thatch._" JARVIS answered.

"Delete them all please…"

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yup!"

I turned around and saw Tony go down to the workshop. I sighed knowing that I needed to go cheer up Tony. I felt bad for leaving him like that and ignoring him. If I really did love Tony and he shared my feelings I was going to prove to him that I really did love him. I ran down the workshop and saw Tony going through the huge mess from three days ago. I ran over to Tony and then tapped his shoulder. When Tony turned around I gave him a huge kiss. I wouldn't let him get out of this so I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I began to open my mouth to him and I quickly put my tongue in his mouth. After a few seconds I felt him respond to the kiss.

"Hey Tony I need you to sign these papers—OH MY GOD!" Pepper jumped at the sight she saw. She covered her eyes as we jumped apart like we were teenagers being caught drinking or doing drugs. "I—I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin anything!"

"Pepper! Its fine…it was my fault. I'm sorry you had to see that." I smiled sheepishly and walked over to Pepper taking the papers. I handed them over to Tony for him to sign. He quickly signed them and he gently pushed Pepper out of there while eyeing me hungrily.

"Now what was that my dear Thatch?" Tony teased.

"I thought you were bummed about our earlier discussion, so I decided to prove to you that I really love you. Nothing will change how I feel about you Stark." I smiled flirtatiously at him and he looked like he wanted to just jump me and take me away…if you know what I mean. It was fun messing with Tony. Tony tried so hard to restrain himself and waltzed over to me wrapping and arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"There's a small cot in the corner of the room…would you care to join me?" Tony winked at me.

"Are we gonna be doing anything besides sleeping?" I purred.

Tony's eyes flickered to my lips.

"There might be a good chance of no sleeping at all and just…having some fun."

"Oh goodie! I thought you'd never ask!" I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

It was probably a week since Tony and me became a couple and started dating. It was truly awesome! Things that I thought would never happen have come true! It was pretty amazing.

"Hey Nikki! What's your bra size?" Tony asked.

I blushed deeply before answering.

"Um…36 D….why?"

"Holy cow! You're the first girl I've met that has huge boobs! How do you hide them so well?" Tony teased.

"I wear a big shirt with my lab jacket most of the time when I work." I answered.

"We should definitely change your wardrobe. Let's go! NOW!" Tony grabbed my hand and called Happy.

I seriously couldn't stop blushing when we went to the mall. I refused to go in the mall unless Tony wore at least some sort of disguise. I mean I didn't want to just waltz in and get surrounded by fangirls for Tony…not happening…

"Do I seriously need to wear this sweatshirt with glasses? I look a little suspicious don't I?" Tony whined.

"If you act normal people probably won't notice…and besides…I have to disguise myself too…this sweatshirt isn't exactly comfy…" I rolled my eyes at Tony.

The two of us walked into a Hot Topic store and the first thing Tony saw was one of those sexy lingerie outfits.

"How about that one? For you I mean…" Tony smirked and pointed at one of them.

"How about NO THANK YOU?" I glared at Tony.

An employee greeted us and we just waved at her as we walked into the store. We explored a bit and Tony seriously wouldn't stop looking away from the sexy lingerie.

"Are you going to look at something that isn't just amusement for you?"

"I'm looking…" Tony blinked innocently and gave me a small smile.

"I'll tell you what…you actually look around for something decent to wear and I'll buy one of those outfits for your pleasure." I winked at Tony.

"You're not just lying to me are you? Cause I'll get you back…" Tony gave me a suspicious look.

"I'm not lying." I promised.

Tony hesitantly followed me to look at some clothes. We found a few things that peaked my interest. Tony picked out a cool ACDC shirt which I loved, a very awesome Deadpool shirt, some black skinny jeans, and some fingerless gloves. I felt like a teenager considering we were in Hot Topic picking out all of these cool clothes. I liked today's style no matter how bizarre it was. And as I promised Tony…we picked out a sexy lingerie. It's blue by the way…

* * *

"So your serum is running and was created by nano technology? And there's nanobot's in your blood stream? " Tony asked.

"If you read my files then yes…" I rolled my eyes and continued to organize my file cabinet in my lab.

"Did you ever get that blood sample to see how they're reacting to your body?" Tony asked curiously.

"…not technically no…I just haven't figured out how to get a sample because of my skin…I guess if I feel threatened that some defense mechanism takes over…that it would make my skin hard and indestructible…" I answered.

"So…if you didn't feel threatened in any way…you think that would help?"

"Oh I don't know! But I'm going to need a sample soon! GAAAAH! I can't figure it out!" I pulled my hair.

"Okay look…you need a break from this…I'll figure something out. Sound good?" Tony smiled and held my hands in his.

"Like how?!" I put my hands on my hips as I stood up from my seat.

"I'm not gonna tell you…then you'll expect it." Tony rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I watched him walk out of the room.

"You better watch where you stick that tongue…I might just have to do something about it…" Tony chuckled when I yelped and put my tongue back in my mouth. He just knew me too well…

* * *

Tony told me he had to leave and meet up with Rhodey. It was a little boring being alone, but I decided to go to my lab to do some paperwork.

"_Miss Thatch, there's a private number trying to contact you. Shall I answer?_" JARVIS asked.

I wasn't sure who this private number was, but I'm busy so I have no time to talk to random people I probably don't know.

"No thanks JARVIS…it's probably someone trying to sell me something…" I rolled my eyes.

"_Oh dear…..it appears the caller is trying to override the—_" JARVIS was turned off in seconds as the caller got through.

"JARVIS? You okay?!" I got worried.

"_Excuse me. Is this Nicole Thatch?_" that voice sounded familiar…

I got nervous, but I answered anyway…

"Um…yeah…who is this?" I asked.

"_We've met before…I'm Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D._"

"Oh yeah! Glad you fixed that name problem with the people you work for…S.H.I.E.L.D. huh? That's kinda catchy…" I chuckled.

"_Thank you Miss Thatch…um…could you please open the door?_" Phil asked.

I went to the front door and opened it to find Phil standing right there shutting his cell phone. _What the hell?_ Phil walked in and I shut the door to follow him in the kitchen.

"So Phil is it? What brings you here?"

"Miss Thatch…it's come to my attention that you've…recreated the super soldier serum?" Phil asked.

_Shoot…I can't tell him the truth…can I?_

"Um…Mr. Coulson…I can't answer that."

"If you won't cooperate Miss Thatch then by the order of S.H.I.E.L.D. I have to take you to our base for questioning." _SHIT! Crud…I have to think of something…_

"Mr. Coulson…you have no warrant, you came into my home without being invited, and I have the right to remain silent. I don't need to tell you anything…so you can either leave right now or I can have you arrested if you don't leave immediately. Do I make myself clear?" I glared at Phil.

"You're a smart woman I give you credit for that Miss Thatch…but I will be back…and we WILL find out the truth. So you can bet on that…" Phil smiled at me before shaking my hand and leaving the mansion.

I sighed in relief as soon as Phil left…He can be scary when he wanted to be…

"Nikki? Is everything alright? I heard JARVIS was hacked into and shut down…" Pepper came rushing in.

"Oh it's nothing…Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to drop by for a visit…" I walked away and went to fix JARVIS.

"What? Phil was here? What did he want?" Pepper asked.

"Let's just say he knows of my new super soldier serum and what it's done to me…" I replied. JARVIS finally turned back on. "You okay JARVIS?"

"_That was unpleasant…thank you for the help Miss Thatch._" JARVIS thanked me.

"Wait, wait, wait….what do you mean he KNOWS?" Pepper looked worried. (F.Y.I. Pepper knows about everything now…)

"Well it's exactly how it sounds…I managed to get him out of here, but it won't be long until he comes back for me…" I walked to the kitchen and got a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Oh dear….this isn't good…" Pepper said nervously.

"No duh…hey Pepsi…you've dealt with Phil before. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. do?"

"Well all I know about it is that it's an extra-government intelligence and security organization…"

"Well this isn't good…" I muttered.

* * *

_ Well thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading! I'm about to make my story take place in Iron Man 2 now! So I hope you look forward to it!_


	4. Iron Man Alert! Sort of a contest

Okay I've been having trouble coming up with a code name/super hero name for my OC. If anyone would like to help me out that would be great! If anyone can come up with a good super hero name that I totally love and suits my OC Nicole Thatch then I will have you make a surprise appearance in my story! I will add your OC to my story in a chapter or two! Or if I like your OC and you won my little contest then I will keep your OC in my story! So yes…if anyone can help me, so I can post my next chapter that would be amazing! And btw thanks for reviewing to my story! You've all been really nice and supportive! I love you guys! HUGS!


	5. ScarletSoldier is Born & the Expo Begins

_Hiyas! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! If not oh well! Onward to the next chapter!_

It was at least a week since Phil came into the mansion. I had to keep away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and be under their radar, or things could get messy…but things were not going to get any easier for me…I mean I was just as public as Iron Man and it was BECAUSE of Tony. People KNEW about me, there were fansites about me, everyone thought I was a super hero just like Tony and worshipped me just as much. And I couldn't do anything to stop it all…

"Hey Nikki…I want to show you something…" Tony kissed my cheek and brought me down to the workshop.

"Um…so…what's the surprise? I don't see anything…." I mumbled.

Tony smirked as he clicked a button on a clicker and out of nowhere I saw a case lit up…and inside the case was a costume…a GIRL costume…it was a leather suit that maybe Catwoman would wear…except this leather suit was red. It also came with a gold belt full of gadgets from what I could tell.

"T—Tony….you MADE this? For ME?" I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"I thought it would be cool to fight crime together you know? Plus…the Stark Expo is coming up…you think you would wanna make a grand entrance with me?" _Oh Tony…still wanting attention I see...I think the fame is getting to his head worse than before…_

"Um…so uh…I'm a super hero now?" I asked timidly.

"Well yeah! Come on! People love us! Buuuuut…we have to come up with a name for you….I mean you're basically another Captain America, but with some more perks…but….how about…." Tony snapped his fingers and smiled brightly. "How about Soldier Girl?"

"How about _no_?" I rolled my eyes. "Besides…I'm no girl…" I winked at Tony.

"Very true…I'm a witness…" Tony smirked. "But fine…we'll work on it before the expo comes…I told the press you'd make an appearance and you definitely need a better name…I mean they had one for you in the papers, but it was a little….horrible…no offense to them…"

"What was it dare I ask?" I raised an eyebrow. Tony got out the newspaper and on the headlines of the Daily Bugle read: **Iron Man and Science Gal Revealed**. Really?! Science Gal? Who the hell came up with THAT name? "Who the hell comes up with the name Science Gal? A guy on drugs?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah…that's why we'll come up with a _better_ name…hopefully…" Tony mumbled.

"Don't worry…I'll think of something…" I began going upstairs.

Tony looked nervous and sighed in relief.

"Well at least she didn't yell at me for making decisions without her…" Tony muttered to himself.

"Oh don't worry! I'll get you later for that!" I yelled back down from the stairs.

Tony flinched and muttered curses.

* * *

Later I decided to go and visit Pepper. She was in the office interviewing someone. I would know because I accidentally interrupted the interview…I looked at Pepper and back to the red headed woman talking with Pepper about her resume. When I looked at this woman my jaw almost dropped. This woman was drop dead gorgeous and she looked like she could model with a body like that. So why was she at Stark Industries getting a job?

"Um…sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt!" I squeaked. When the red head looked at me she almost froze in shock or something, but tried to keep it cool. Pepper smiled at the sight of me and then gave me a hug.

"It's fine…we're just about done." Pepper said.

"I can leave if you want! I just wanted to know if you would like to go get some lunch together or something…" I began blushing. I mean just look at the red head! She could make gay men go straight if she wanted to! I guess I was just jealous, but who wouldn't be? She was beautiful! I mean men have looked at me in a suggestive way, but it was only because I was just as skinny, but with big boobs…in a beauty contest though…this woman would win…Pepper turned around as she shook the woman's hand.

"Thanks for coming in…we'll let you know if any positions are open." Pepper smiled.

"Thank you Miss Potts…" The woman's eyes scanned me and I suddenly felt nervous. "You must be Nicole Thatch. I'm Natalie Rushman…I'm a big fan of yours…" Natalie smiled and shook my hand. I was really nervous, but I put the feelings aside and shook her hand back.

"Um thank you…" I blushed.

"So Science Gal huh? I don't think that's a very good name for you…" Natalie pursed her lips.

"Yeah…I didn't come up with it trust me…and that is DEFINITELY not going to be my super hero name…I mean—that is….if I am a super hero now…Tony is trying to get me to fight crime with him…hopefully it'll be a fun experience…" I giggled and noticed how warm my face was getting. Natalie chuckled thinking I was acting cute or something and then decided to go.

"Well I'll get going…I hope things work out for you and I would love to meet you again Miss Thatch." Natalie smiled nicely before walking out of Pepper's office.

"Why were you so nervous around Natalie?" Pepper laughed.

"Well one: She's gorgeous…I'm a little jealous…and two: she's intimidating!...sort of…."

"I guess so…"

"So what job was she applying for?" I asked.

"Um…she was looking to be an assistant here at Stark Industries..." Pepper replied.

"I wonder why…I mean let's face it…this woman could do modeling with a body like that! So why work for Stark Industries?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know!" Pepper giggled and then grabbed my hand. "Come on! Let's go eat. I'm starving…"

* * *

When I came back to the mansion with Pepper we both found Tony. I smiled at him and gave him a hug before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey quick question…how big are your hands?" Tony asked me.

"Um…what?" I was confused…what's he going on about now?

"Don't do it Nikki!" Pepper squeaked. Tony rolled his eyes at Pepper…apparently Tony's done this before to Pepper…from what it looks like.

"It's not **that** Pepper! Besides…I told you it was gonna be like the game Operation! But you had to pull it out and put me into cardiac arrest!" Tony pouted like a child.

"That was NOT my fault! You told me it was safe and I had no idea what I was doing! I told you I wasn't qualified to do something like that!" Pepper argued.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! Jees….I have no idea what you two are arguing about, but why do you need to know about my hands Tony?"

"Just show me your hands!" Tony rolled his eyes.

I held out my hands for Tony and he immediately grabbed them. In seconds I felt something sharp press against my hand. I yelped and yanked my hand away.

"OW! What the hell did you do?!"

Tony smirked as he held up his palm. There was a tiny device on his thumb that pricked my skin. _Wait…._I smiled as soon as I realized what Tony did. He got the blood sample for me! Yay!

"I told you it would be a surprise…and you didn't see it coming." Tony smirked as he gave me a tiny test tube with my blood in it.

I took the test tube from Tony and gave him a kiss.

"I think you missed a spot…" Tony smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me in for another kiss. I sighed with bliss as Tony darted his tongue and put it in my mouth. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me for a mini make out session.

"Hey! No making out in front of me!" Pepper yelled.

I pulled away from Tony in embarrassment….I forgot Pepper was right there.

"Save that good stuff for later…now let's go look at this blood sample and see what we can find!" I grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him with me to my lab!

* * *

"This is amazing. You can program the nanobots into doing….._**whatever**_ you wanted to improve on your body! Like…if you wanted to be tan…you could do that by adding that to their programming," Tony looked happy. I rolled my eyes at Tony and hit his arm.

"I'm not that pale! Jeez….and why would I want to add that to their programming? That's just stupid…I could think of something way better than that! I mean I only programmed the nanobots to be like the super soldier serum…" I glared at Tony.

"You know what I meant…I was just thinking of an example…besides…you need to work on that tan if we're gonna go to Venice…"

"Who said we're going to Venice?" I scoffed.

"Never mind…" Tony muttered and stood up from his chair. "I'm gonna go meet up with Rhodey…you wanna come with?" Tony smiled.

"Nah…I wouldn't wanna bore you or anything…I was gonna work on the nanobots…maybe add a little something to it to help adapt more…your idea on changing it up a little sounds cool…I can be able to do so much more if I just change a few things to their programming…" I kissed Tony.

"Well that sounds lovely…make sure you come up with a superhero name before the Stark Expo…make it cool too! I'm really excited to do this with you!" Tony picked me up and spun me around before putting me back into my chair.

"Um…thanks…" I giggled and waved to Tony as he began leaving.

After a few minutes on changing some data. I added a few things to make me more 'super'. Hopefully if Tony was right…it would work and I could have….more 'super powers' if I did the programming right. I kept thinking why Tony was being a little suspicious. I mean…he acted a little too happy around me which I know for sure meant that he was hiding something…and whatever it was that he was hiding…he didn't want me to find out. I went into Tony's workshop dozens of time to investigate because I kept feeling suspicious, but instead I would find nothing.

"Nikki…what are you doing down here alone?" I whipped my head around to find Pepper looking at me strangely.

"Um….I thought Tony was here…g—guess not." I laughed nervously.

"Did you just stutter?" Pepper raised her eyebrow at me.

"I—uh…..OH LEAVE ME ALONE!" I panicked and ran to my room. I heard Pepper laughing at my childish behavior and she kept knocking on my door.

"Nicole…open up! I was only messing with you! Now I really do think you're up to something!" Pepper yelled from behind the door.

"Fine I'll tell you…" I got up and let Pepper in.

"Yes please enlighten me…" Pepper teased. I rolled my eyes before confessing.

"Okay so…I've been noticing how weird Tony's been acting…I mean he's just a little too happy around me…like he's being forced to act happy, so I won't be suspicious that he's hiding something! That's just how I know he's keeping a secret from me…" I explained.

"Hmmmmm….he seems normal to me…are you sure you're not just paranoid?" Pepper asked.

"I KNOW I'm not imagining this…" I mumbled angrily.

"Talk to him about it then…" Pepper advised.

"I can't…you know that he won't tell the truth when he wants to avoid talking about something!" I pointed out.

"Very true…" Pepper muttered.

* * *

It was one day away till the Stark Expo started. Tony and I kept trying to come up with a better name for me…it wasn't working out too far…I was pretty tired and felt ready to give up. And by the way…news reporters sucked at coming up with names sometimes…everyone kept calling me Science Gal. STILL.

_Let's see….let's see…what super hero name would work for me? Hmmmmm….Soldier Girl? Wait no! Didn't Tony already say that? Ummmmm…how about….Super Girl? NO! That's a comic book character…it's already taken…UUUUuuuuuuuuhhhh…._

I began looking at my costume that was in the special case display. I hadn't even tried it on yet….Will it fit for sure? It's such a pretty scarlet color. Wait…_SCARLET SOLDIER! I think that's a great name! People can call me Scarlet for short…I mean…this costume is pretty SCARLET. Maybe…just maybe I could keep that name in mind…its way freaking better than 'Science Gal'._

I ran up to Pepper upstairs who was on her laptop. She looked busy, but I didn't care. I was WAY too excited.

"Pepsi! I think I figured out my superhero name!" I squealed.

"HOLY CRAP! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Pepper jumped like twenty feet in the air.

"Sorry….but do you wanna hear?! I'm so excited! I came up with it myself! Yay for me!" I cheered.

Pepper nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Alright…my superhero name is….Scarlet Soldier! What do you think? Pretty awesome right?!" I smiled brightly. Pepper chuckled at my behavior and just nodded.

"Yeah…it's a very nice name. I like it." Pepper smiled and gave me a thumbs up with approval.

* * *

NOW it was the night of the freaking Stark Expo. I didn't mind being the center of attention with Tony for once. I would just smile and wave to the fans and THAT'S it. I love the Stark Expo! It was always fun each year! But this year with Tony would be even better! At least…I hope it will be. But yes…here we are in a plane several thousand feet in the air above the Expo. Tony wanted us to jump out of the plane and make a grand entrance. I was really against the idea because seriously…I CAN'T FLY. Tony can fly because of his armor, but I CAN'T! He just didn't seem to understand that obviously! But right now I didn't think any of us would be flying out of the plane because Tony was practically barfing in the airplane's bathroom in a plastic toilet.

"I can't do it…uuuuugh…I'm serious. Give me a little space." Tony tried to shoo Pepper and me out of the mini bathroom. Pepper and I were a little annoyed with Tony at this point. I'm dressed in this costume Tony made especially for me ready to go and jump out of a damn plane without a freaking parachute and here he goes trying to chicken out at the last minute!

"Get up…" Pepper rolled her eyes. Tony mumbled something we couldn't understand and slowly got up and shut the plastic lid on the toilet.

"We don't have time for this! We have to go! NOW!" I told him.

"Oh god…you don't wanna see that…" Tony got up and flushed the toilet and leaned up against the doorway. "How am I? Do I look weird?" Tony asked.

"Um...if by weird you mean drunk…then yeah. You do." I rolled my eyes.

"You look like you do everyday. Like you're having a hangover." Pepper joked.

Tony kept complaining as we walked in the plane.

"Uuuugh…give me some advil!" Tony whined.

"I don't have advil. I have Motrin." Pepper said.

"Motrin? I'm telling you there is seriously something wrong—"

"YES! THERE SERIOUSLY IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" Pepper interrupted him.

"I'M NOT ON MY CYCLE PEPPER!" Tony shouted.

I was seriously going to either burst into flames, or burst out laughing at Tony's comment right there.

"ABORT MISSION!" Tony yelled. The back of the plane began opening and Tony was getting cold feet…_dumb ass…_

Pepper ignored him as he pushed him next to me. Tony tried to 'abort' the mission and went over to get an oxygen mask and breathe into it as Pepper and him continued to argue. I had just about enough!

"ANTHONY STARK! YOU JUMP OUT OF THIS PLANE WITH ME RIGHT NOW! I DON'T HAVE A PARACHUTE AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KEEP ME FROM DYING REMEMBER?! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS PLANE OR I WILL USE MY SUPER STRENGTH TO GIVE YOU A BEATING THAT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled angrily.

Tony looked scared, but calmed down and just nodded and stood next to me at the back of the plane looking over at the drop zone before looking back at me.

"Let's do this baby." Tony whispered confidently. "I know I can be selfish sometimes and I know I don't say it enough…but how's my hair?" Tony asked me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. _There's the Tony I know…_

"You said that before." I pointed out.

"I know I said it before, but is it piecey enough? Do I need more product?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Looking good." I assured him.

"Do you like the wind blown look?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony…you're fine…" I chuckled and looked down at the ground suddenly getting nervous…Tony better not fail to catch me or I'll haunt him if I die.

"Alright give me a smooch for good luck…I might not make it back…this is some…heavy stuff." Tony breathed out.

"You're both going together idiot…so if you don't make it…she won't either." Pepper pointed out.

"Yeah so you better catch me…" I mumbled.

I grabbed Tony's helmet from Pepper and kissed it where the mouth piece was. I even licked the helmet mouth piece to get Tony's attention.

"Well I dunno about that kiss…I might just have to keep your helmet. It's so _irresistible_. But if you catch me…you can have your prize…" I smiled seductively and winked at Tony.

"You tease…" Tony muttered. I saluted to Tony and blew him a kiss before jumping out of the plane with his helmet. I heard him yelling from behind me.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU SEXY DEVIL!" Tony yelled. Tony tried to catch up with me. Tony tried dodging most of the fireworks before catching up with me. I just laughed at Tony because he was eyeing me hungrily wanting to probably ditch the Expo to have sex with me right now. Tony held me tightly around my waist and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'll get you back later…"

I just rolled my eyes before shoving the helmet on his head. In seconds I saw the eyes glowing knowing that his helmet was on and ready. In a minute we both landed on stage in the Expo. The sexy Iron _Lady_ dancers were just finishing up their dance as everyone was cheering. Tony's suit was disappearing as he got the machine on stage to disassemble the armor revealing Tony in a suit. I smiled actually having fun for once.

"It's good to be back!" I yelled. I began clapping along with everyone else as the dancers exited off the stage. "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace because of the both of us, I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity never has a better phoenix metaphor been personified in human history" I talked about Tony. Hopefully everyone knew that…

Tony rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me.

"Oh please…it's not about you…or me sadly…" Tony and I began walking together along the stage.

"It's not even about us." I pointed out. The crowd began to settle down.

"It's about _legacy_. It's about what **we** choose to leave for the future generations and that's why for the next year, and the first time since 1979, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations of the world over will pull their resources and share their collective data to leave behind a brighter future" Tony said to the audience. There was more cheering from the crowd.

"It's not about us, therefore what we're saying, if we're saying anything at all…is _welcome back_. To the Stark Expo." I finished our speech. Tony smiled and held my hand in his.

"I LOVE YOU SCARLET SOLDIER!" A random guy yelled from the audience. Tony smirked at me and I could tell he liked my new name. At least they didn't get it wrong. I smiled at the audience and blew them all a kiss before linking my hand with Tony's again.

"Now I believe we have a special guest here tonight…please…welcome my father. Howard Stark." Tony smiled to the audience before the both of us walked off stage.

I listened the music playing and saw Howard Stark on screen talking about the Expo.

"Nice name…you come up with that on your own?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…I thought it was a cool name. This suit gave me the inspiration I guess…I'm glad we match by the way." I giggled and hugged Tony.

"Hey…I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." Tony kissed my cheek and left. I smiled and felt that nice tingling sensation on my cheek. Happy came over to me and handed me a bag with my clothes. I thanked Happy and went to go change quickly. By the time I came back feeling comfy in my clothes I saw Tony looking a little nervous. It was weird to see Tony being nervous. But the question was…what was he nervous about?

"**The Stark Expo…**_**welcome**_**.**" And just like that the video was over.

* * *

I decided to stay at the mansion since I didn't feel too good. I didn't know why, but I guess the adding more to the nanobots' programming was taking effect. I had to lie down or pass out on the floor in a few minutes. I grabbed the remote and put on the news. Tony was supposed to be in Washington DC for a meeting about his armor being handed over to the government because they considered it a weapon. They also mentioned that I was supposed to go too, but since I wasn't feeling good…Tony said he would cover for me. I was just in time to watch the debate too…

"Mr. Stark…can we pick up from where we were?" They used the gavel to try and get Tony's attention. But for some reason and this really didn't surprise me…Tony wasn't taking this seriously and was talking to Pepper who kept urging him to turn around.

"MR. STARK?" The Senator sounded irritated.

Tony whirled around and faced the front where he looked at the Senator.

"Yes dear?" Tony joked. If I was there right now…I'd have him behave like a good boy…he was LUCKY I wasn't there…I heard people laugh though nonetheless.

"Mr. Stark…do you or do you not have a specialized weapon?" The Senator asked.

"I do not." Tony replied.

"You do not?" The Senator looked confused at this answer. Tony leaned in to speak into the microphone.

"I do not…well….it depends on how you define _**weapon**_" Tony retorted.

"The Iron Man suit** is** a weapon." The Senator decided.

"My suit does not fit that description…" Tony pointed out.

"Then how would you describe it?" The Senator rolled his eyes. I could tell Tony was already pissing him off.

"I would describe it by defining it what it is…" Tony said.

"As what?" I felt myself glaring at the TV wanting to punch this cocky prick in the face. I hate the government sometimes…

"It's an…uh….high tech prosthesis" The jury chuckled a bit. "That is the most apt description I could make of it. And I know my dear friend Nicole Thatch would agree with me 100%. Right Nikki?" Tony waved to the camera. I was beginning to get pissed off with Tony's behavior…he NEVER takes this shit seriously!

"If your priorities were actually the well being" Senator Stern snapped at Tony. "My priority is to have the Ironman weapon turned over to the people. The people of the United States of America"

Bullshit…I know what the government would do with Tony's armor. They would make more and use it for their own benefit.

"Well you can forget it…" Tony snapped back. "I am Ironman. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Ironman suit would be turning over myself which would add up to servitude or prostitution depending on what state you're in", the room chuckled again.

I saw that Pepper was looking irritated as much as I was with Tony. I'll get him back when he gets home…but for now…I'd let him go.

"Look I'm no expert—" Stern started.

"In prostitution? Of course not! You're a Senator! Come on!" Tony joked. I actually chuckled at this joke. Tony knew what to say sometimes…

"I'm no expert in weapons but we do have someone here who is an expert in weapons… I'd now like to call up Justin Hammer. Our current primary weapons contractor" Stern said. I rolled my eyes. I hated Justin Hammer. He always tried to act like he was a cool guy, but you know what? He wasn't. AND he kept trying anyway…I just wanted to smack this grin off of his ugly face sometimes!

"Let the record reflect I have observed Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering…if and when, any actual expert will also be in attendance" Tony muttered under his breath.

"Absolutely, I'm no expert" Justin replied.

"That's an understatement…" I mumbled angrily at the TV.

"I'm no expert like you Anthony, I'm no _wonder boy_" Justin teased. "Now Senator if I may I well might not be an expert, but you know who was? Your dad: Howard Stark, really a father to us all and to the military industrial age."

I wanted to punch Justin for the comment about Tony's dad. I knew how much Tony sort of loved him…even though Mr. Stark didn't have the time of day to spend five minutes with his own son his whole life. My parents were sort of the same way. Apparently work came first…that's why Tony and I always had each other when we needed each other the most. Justin stood up and leaned on the desk with the microphone looking like a cocky prick wad with his hand in his pocket.

"But let's be honest… he was no flower child, he was a **lion**, and we all know why we're here. In the last six months Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities and yet he insists it's a _shield_" Justin scoffed at the last sentence. "Anthony Stark asks us to trust him as we _cower_ behind it. I wish I were comforted Anthony, I really do." _LIAR! HE'S A WITCH I TELL YAH! BURN HIM! BURN HIM!_ "Let's leave my door unlocked when I leave the house…but this ain't Canada. We live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. Stark won't always be able to foresee" Justin said. "Thank you…God bless Iron Man and God bless America" Justin finished.

"That was well said Mr. Hammer…the committee would now like to call up Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber." Stern smiled smugly. Rhodey! YAY!

"Rhodey?" Tony smiled and stood up to greet Rhodey shaking his hand while flashing cameras went off.

"After forming a complete report on the Ironman weapon complied by Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, Colonel for the record could you please read page fifty-seven paragraph four"

Okay what the hell Stern? That's not even fair…this is definitely not a fair trial…not at all. This is worse than Law and Order! And Stern was the douche bag of a judge this time!

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report sir?" Rhodey questioned. _YOU TELL THEM RHODES!_

"Yes I am sir." Stern replied smiling smugly.

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Rhodey told him.

"I understand, but a lot of things have changed today." The Senator's smug smile went even bigger.

"You do understand reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the full report?" Rhodey pointed out.

"Yes Colonel I do." Stern answered.

"_As he doesn't operate within any definable branch of the government…Ironman poses a potential threat to security of both the nation and to her interest_" Rhodey quoted. Rhodey looked at Tony sadly before continuing. "I did however go on to say summarize that the benefits of Ironman far outweigh the liabilities—"

"That's enough Colonel" Stern ordered. But Rhodey still continued.

"I'm not a politician but I'll consider Security of Defense if you ask nice" Tony joked again. The crowd of people burst out laughing again at Tony. "We might have to mend the hours a little bit though"

"I'd like to show the imagery connected to your report" Stern motioned the cameras to point at the television screens in the room. _This oughta be good…_

"I believe it would be somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time."

I looked at the screen curiously…I had a bad feeling about this…

"Colonel I understand but if you could just narrate those for us…" Stern looked at Rhodey expectedly.

Rhodey sighed with irritation before continuing reading.

"Intelligence suggests that the devices in these photos are in fact attempts at making copies of Mr. Stark's suit. These have been corroborated by our allies from local intelligence on the ground and it's been suggested that these suits are in fact operational…"

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Tony whipping something out of his pocket before typing away.

Is he seriously texting right now?!

"Hold on one second" Tony lifted his phone at the television screen hacking into their computer systems. In seconds the screen had said 'Welcome Mr. Stark'. _Oh Tony…what are you up to this time?_ "If you'd direct your attention to said screens"

The room filled with murmurs and the Senator looked angry at Tony ruining his plans.

"I believe that is North Korea" The screen showed a video of horrible attempts of making the Iron Man armor.

"Turn that off!" Stern demanded. Justin walked over to the TV looking for a way to turn it off frantically.

"Iran" Tony pointed out. The video looked a little terrifying, but it was another failure of making the Iron Man armor. "No grave danger here…is that Justin Hammer?" Tony smirked as another video showed Justin Hammer's failed attempt at the armor too. "Smile Justin…you're on camera." Tony teased. I couldn't help, but smirk as I saw Justin Hammer having his ass humiliated on national television. "Yeah I'd say all countries: five, ten years away….Hammer Industries: twenty"

I snorted and burst out laughing at this whole situation and saw Justin looking pissed off finally finding the plug and pulling it out.

"I'd like to point out that test pilot survived" Hammer rushed over to the microphone.

"What is the point that you're making?" Stern asked.

"The point I'm making is your welcome" Tony looked rather pleased with himself.

"Welcome for what?" Stern looked angry.

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent" It was now Tony's turn to smile smugly. "It's working, were safe; American is safe. You want my property? You can't have it!" Tony pounded his hand on the desk with each word he said. "But I did you a big favor, I have successfully privatized world peace" Tony finished with him giving a peace signs as the room stood up going wild and began clapping with millions of cameras snapping pictures.

"F***k you Mr. Stark. F***k you buddy…" Stern glared at Tony as he blew him a kiss, put on his sunglasses, and began exiting the room.

I turned off the TV amazed. I had no idea a Senator was allowed to say that in court…I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to no matter how pissed off and embarrassed you are. But DAMN! Way to go Tony! I mean I'm proud of Rhodey, but Tony just blew them all away with his hacking! I think he made it clear that no one is going to be able to make Iron Man armor anytime soon…

* * *

When I woke up hours later I could hear shuffling feet. My eyes fluttered open as I saw Tony and Pepper looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong? Is something on my face?" I mumbled groggily.

"Well…let's just say that you have another streak of white hair…" Pepper pointed out.

"And your eyes definitely look bluer…if that's possible…" Tony muttered. I grabbed my make up bag from my purse on the kitchen table and pulled out a tiny mirror. They were right…I had gotten another streak of white hair…and my eyes looked more blue.

"I guess the nanobots did their thing…" I shrugged. "I'll go do some more tests later."

"You better…" Pepper warned.

"So did you see your awesome boyfriend on the TV? I waved to you." Tony winked at me and smiled brightly.

"Yeah…I loved how you practically had their jaws hanging open. Though I also have to admit that….YOU DO NOT TAKE THIS CRAP SERIOUSLY!" I finished.

Tony shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Tony! I'm being serious! We both worked on that armor and now that the world knows about it the government is dying to get their hands on it!" Tony grabbed my hands while pulling me in for a kiss.

"And they're NOT going to get their hands on it…I've got it covered. Don't worry…okay?" Tony smiled at me sweetly.

"You better…Tony I swear to god…the last thing we want is the government using this to their advantage if they ever got the armor…if this all happened...oh god…I don't wanna think about it…" I mumbled.

"I promise it won't. Stay sexy…" Tony kissed my cheek, hugged me, and then pinched my butt before going down to the workshop.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Btw…I used the Alternate Opening for Iron Man 2 in case you noticed. If you wanna watch it go look it up on Youtube. It's seriously hilarious and I thought it should have been in the movie! XD Let me know what you think! And yay! I solved my super hero name problems!_


	6. Meeting Ivan Vanko

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. If not then too bad! Moving on!_

As it turned out. Pepper is of now the new CEO of Stark Industries….and before I sound really mean I just want to point out that I'm extremely happy for Pepper. She totally deserves it. But…..WHY would Tony do that? I just didn't think it was a good move…if I don't find out what Tony is hiding from me I'm going to fear that the worse is going to happen in the future. Oh yes…and who did I find when Pepper came to see Tony today training with Happy? It was her NEW assistant: Natalie Rushman. I remembered our first encounter. She seemed nice enough…but I seriously didn't understand how a woman like her would want to work at Stark Industries. If it was to steal Tony away or get some inside scoop on him for some news report she's got another thing coming. But somehow…I knew she was too smart to try and pull of something like that…

"Hey! How's the new CEO doing?" I smiled and hugged Pepper as Natalie followed her in.

"Hey Nikki…so…how are those tests coming out?" Pepper asked.

"Well let's see…it turns out that anything that any enemies try to attack me with…say with laser beams. I can absorb them…and USE it against them! Pretty cool right?" I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natalie listening in and pretending to write down some things for Pepper. _What is up with this chick? I've got enhanced senses. It's no use if she's trying to act natural! I can hear and see her much more better…even if I'm looking at her through the corner of my freaking eye._

"That's great. I'm glad you're making progress with the nanotechnology! HEY TONY! Natalie is here. Can you please come sign the transfer work?" Pepper asked Tony.

Tony glanced at the three of us and his eyes slightly widened at the sight of Natalie, but he quickly recovered before I would get angry with him for eyeing her like that.

"What's your name lady?" Tony asked Natalie.

"Rushman…Natalie Rushman." She replied.

"Natalie! Front and center! Enter the church!" Tony motioned for her to come into the ring.

"No…you're not actually going to—" Pepper looked annoyed.

"It pleases the court so…" Tony motioned for Natalie again.

"It's fine…" Natalie assured.

"Sorry, he's very eccentric" Pepper apologized. Natalie began going over and got under through the ropes and into the ring. Tony told Happy to "teach" Natalie some boxing. She smiled, did as told, and was now currently talking to Happy as Tony walked over to us with his water bottle.

"Who's she?" Tony asked me.

"Um…apparently Pepper's new assistant…" I answered.

"She is from the legal department and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that" Pepper scolded. That's when I started glaring at Tony.

"It's okay babe. I love you more. You're the cute, nerdy, scientist/superhero. You are much more my type." Tony assured me. _Not sure if I should take this as a compliment or think this is partially insulting…_

"I need a new assistant." Tony told Pepper.

"I know that I have three excellent potential candidates for you to meet" she said.

"I don't have time to meet people" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up…" I grumbled.

I looked over at Natalie and Happy trying to ignore Tony.

"Have you ever boxed before?" Happy asked.

"I have." Natalie replied with a smile.

"Like what Tae-bo or Booty Boot Camp?" Happy joked.

"Play nice Happy! Or no treats for you!" I teased.

Happy chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll see who jokes when I beat you Nikki!" Happy replied.

"I'd like to see you try!" I smirked. Happy shook his head smiling and went back to talking to Natalie.

"Rule number one. Never take your eye off the opponent." Happy went to touch Natalie's shoulder, but before he even laid a finger on her she caught his wrist and twisted it. In seconds she had her legs wrapped around his neck somehow and then they both dropped with him flipping on his back with Happy choking as Natalie had him in a hold. I almost pissed my pants at the sight.

"HOLY. SHIT." O.O My eyes were wide. I then began cracking up and started to laugh hysterically. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" I squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" Pepper was shocked and Natalie quickly released Happy getting up and walking out of the wrestling ring.

Natalie walked over to Tony with a folder and Tony looked a little intimidated for a moment.

"I need your impression" Natalie told Tony.

"What? I mean I would say quiet, reserved—" She cut him off and I started laughing quietly.

"I meant your finger print." Natalie smirked and held up the papers. In seconds Tony put his thumb in some ink putting his thumb print on the papers.

"The company's all yours now." Tony smiled at Pepper.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" Natalie asked flirty. _Wait…flirty? Oh she better not try anything…_

"Yes that would be all." Pepper answered for Tony.

"I'll see you around Nikki." Natalie smiled.

"Dude…you have GOT to teach me those moves of yours sometime…" I laughed.

"Sure. Call me and we can make time to do that." Natalie began leaving.

"But I don't have your number!" I called out to her.

"Pepper can give it to you." She replied.

* * *

Okay these nanobots were freaking amazing. I was fascinated with them! They could do anything! Maybe I could become telepathic and open up that little portion of my brain that could allow me to have telekinesis! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! I just have to make sure I don't completely over do anything…too many changes at once could do something bad for all I know. You know what really bugged me right now though? Natalie. She was a strange woman. I never would have predicted that she could fight like that at all until I saw her practically kill Happy almost.

"JARVIS?" I called out.

"_Yes Nicole?_" JARVIS asked.

"I'm gonna look up Natalie's files…give me access to them please?" I asked nicely.

"_Certainly…_"

In seconds the holographic screen popped up showing everything about Natalie. I know Tony looked her up earlier, but I wanted to do a narrow search myself. Just to be sure…It was bizarre…I mean after hacking through some things I got through to SHIELD. Wait…SHIELD? What did they have to do with this?

"Whoa…" I breathed out.

I looked through these files thoroughly and saw A LOT of things that intrigued me. There was a couple of people I never heard of before. Thor? Clint Barton? Bruce Banner? WAIT! He's the HULK?! And then there was something about finding Steve Rogers! I almost flipped shit at that one…CAPTAIN AMERICA IS ALIVE?! HOLY SHIT! I love him! He was an idol of mine! After flipping through these files I stumbled across something big…it was called the Avengers Initiative. Before I got to look through it a computer bug stopped me and got me out of their files. SHIELD was hiding something…it was huge! No…BIGGER than huge. There were all these secrets about things from ages ago. Thor was supposed to be a freaking Norse God! Then there was Captain America being ALIVE after what? Since like 1940? What I was also curious about was this Clint Barton. His codename was Hawkeye and his specialty was archery. Like his weapon was literally a bow and arrow…but I wasn't gonna judge since he was supposedly one of the best assassins from what his files read. Oh yeah and guess who Natalie was? Her REAL name was Natasha Romanoff. Her code name? Black Widow. This was too much to take in…I **knew** there was a reason she wanted to join Stark Industries! She wanted to probably spy and assassinate Tony! NOT ON MY WATCH!

"JARVIS! You okay?"

"_Yes Miss Thatch…but it appears that you've been shut out of SHIELD's private files…_"

"Its okay JARVIS…I got all I wanted to know." I shut down the holographic screen and walked up the stairs going to my room to pack for the Circuit de Monaco race. After shutting the door I heard a gun click.

"I don't think shooting me will be a good idea if you know who I am." I held my hands up.

"I'm not here to hurt you Miss Thatch…but we need to talk. It's pretty important and I'm not taking no for an answer unfortunately." I turned around slowly and saw the man from one of SHIELD's files. It was Clint Barton. Clint slowly put down the gun and then grabbed my arm a little too roughly making me sit on my bed.

"Is there a reason why a SHIELD agent is in my room today?" I asked.

"Let's just say we know you hacked into SHIELD's files. You're a smart woman Miss Thatch." Clint eyed me up from down. I noticed him looking at me and glared at him.

"Take a picture…it'll last longer." I snapped.

"I'm sorry…I'm just curious…Phil described you a little differently. I thought you'd be more…intimidating to be honest." Clint mumbled. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Is that an insult? God! You agents are so annoying!" I began pouting.

"As adorable as you look right now…I'm afraid that won't help you. You need to come with us Miss Thatch." I glared at Clint looking offended. "And that's not a request. It's an order." Clint spoke seriously.

"Who says I'll go with _you_?!" I stood up from my bed and put my hands on my hips.

"Nikki…please don't do this." I heard a familiar voice. I saw Natalie coming out of the bathroom.

"Natalie?! I mean NATASHA!" I shouted.

"Yeah…it's Natasha…but you probably already know that." She replied. "Now please don't fight and come with us. We won't hurt you…but we will have to use force if you don't come quietly and willingly." Natalie warned me.

I looked at her costume. It was a black leather suit. It suited her surprisingly. Oh right focus! Should I actually go with them or try to get out and call for help?..._Yeah…I think quietly and willingly will be a better choice…I mean let's face it. There are two assassins in front of me…I don't think __I'd be able to beat them anyway! _I slowly nodded my head and then followed the assassins.

* * *

If they thought that putting me in a room that really reminded me of Law & Order SVU was gonna scare me…...it was working….

"So Miss Thatch…we meet again." Phil walked into the white room. Phil smirked and put down some folders on the table for me to read.

"It appears so." I grabbed the folders and began looking inside. There were reports of what I did, records of conversations on the phone, and pictures of me at the mansion, the Stark Expo, and the stores I usually liked going to. I was EXTREMELY creeped out. "Is there a reason you're practically stalking me? I have to admit…it makes you look like some creepy rapist. Which is NOT gonna look good for you." I smirked.

Phil's smirk quickly faded away and he glared at me for a few seconds.

"For your information Miss Thatch, we've been watching you because we were afraid something like THIS would happen _**and**_ like I've said before…we wanted to question you about your super soldier serum." Phil told me. _Okay…I can't let Coulson get to me…if I want to get out of here I'll have to play it cool…_

"Is that right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Thatch! I'm in no mood for games! As long as you're here you might as well be cooperative and tell me everything." Phil snapped.

"And if I don't?" I smirked feeling satisfied. I knew just how to piss off someone…I guess I learn it from Tony.

"I'll handle this Agent Coulson." A deep voice spoke.

Coming in the room was an African American man with an eye patch on his right eye. (Okay to all viewers who happen to be African American: PLEASE don't be offended. I'm just trying to describe Samuel Jackson playing as Nick Fury. This DOES take place in the movie.)

I was slightly scared of this man. His one eye kept staring at me as he sat down and Phil left the room.

"Hello Miss Thatch. I'm Director of SHIELD. Nick Fury." Nick held out his hand and I looked at it hesitantly before shaking it. "Look…I'm going to be straight forward with you…Yes. We've been watching you. And no. It wasn't to be creepy…SHIELD is an espionage and secret military law-enforcement agency. We basically deal with anything superhuman and protect the world from danger either ON this planet or anything OUT of it." Nick informed me.

_So these guys are basically the FBI, but way more powerful? That's what it seems like to me…_

"Okay well I'm gonna be straight forward too…why do you want to know about my super soldier serum?" Nick looked surprised at my outburst, but quickly covered it up and remained calm.

"We're just very curious Miss Thatch. The Super Soldier project took place over seventy years ago and no one has been able to recreate this serum. We've confirmed that it works, but we would like to know more about it from you if you don't mind." Nick replied.

"Okay yeah. It's true…I recreated it the serum. I ran out of test subjects and I always made sure it was safe before testing it, so I decided to test it on myself. It works…and it's run by nanotechnology. There are freaking nanobots inside me. I'm also the only one who knows how to create it, but unfortunately for you I REFUSE to tell you how. I know what people like YOU would do with something like that. Just like Tony's Iron Man armor…they're both secrets we're not willing to give up EVER. Does that answer your questions?" I snapped.

Nick looked flabbergasted by my answer yet again.

"I understand how you feel. I'd actually prefer it if you kept all of this to yourself because you're right unfortunately. However…you do realize that because you and Mr. Stark created the armor and that you created your super soldier serum that you are seen as potential threats against the United States? That's our point Miss Thatch. We're just trying to make sure our world is safe from any threats." Nick explained.

"No offense, but you have a funny way of showing that you care." I smiled at Nick.

"I'm not offended at all." Nick cracked a smile.

"Look…Mr. Fury…I'm no threat to you unless you choose to attack me or Tony. We both want the best interest for the world as well. Tony may not make it look that way, but he's just trying to undo all the wrong he's done. Like Obadiah Stane and those terrorists that were dealing under the tables behind Tony's back. He doesn't want that to happen again and neither do I. As for me? I wanted to make the world into a better place as well protecting our soldiers that go out into the battle field everyday and risk their lives." I almost shed a tear, but I kept myself together. "Tony opened my eyes though…he made me realize that if I gave that serum to the government and military that I could possibly make things worse. America would be seen as a horrible country…I was right to destroy all the files and any notes I had on that project." I hung my head down low…feeling slightly grateful about having these nanobots. "I'm grateful that I have this gift now…I don't feel powerless and I can actually help others…people look up to me and I won't let them down."

Nick nodded his head in understanding which really surprised me. I didn't expect him to understand at all…I guess he wasn't so bad.

"Alright Miss Thatch…I'll let you go and give you a freebie for answering my questions." I smiled brightly and opened my mouth to speak, but Nick held up his hand and stopped me. "BUT. If I find out you hack into our files again there **will** be a problem…and I'll also need you to keep Agent Romanoff's identity a secret if you don't mind." Nick told me.

"Sure…but if you even try to pull anything on me or Tony, I guarantee that I will kick every SHIELD agent's ass. Including yours too Director Fury." I teased.

"I'll keep that in mind." Nick chuckled.

* * *

After coming back to the mansion I had realized I was extremely late for the race I was supposed to be at. I took one of Tony's private jets and got there as quickly as I could. Luckily I made it in time to find Pepper and Tony walking in the restaurant we were going to watch the race and have lunch at. Oh…and guess who else was here? Yeah…Justin Hammer…_just great._

"TONY! I'm SO sorry!" I hugged Tony by the waist. Tony looked surprised, but quickly hugged me back.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Tony dramatically yelled.

"Ummmmm…..bathroom?"

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN ON THE PLANE WITH US." Tony grumbled. "Stop lying please."

"Okay fine…I fell asleep at the mansion…sorry…" I mumbled. Tony forced my chin up with his index finger and looked at me straight in the eye smiling.

"…..alright I believe you…" REALLY? WHOO! I smiled before giving Tony a kiss.

Pepper came over with _Natalie _and we all sat down. That's when Justin Hammer and that Christine Everheart girl tried coming over to us! We were all talking and as usual Justin tried to make himself seem like a big shot. I just kept looking at the race on TV trying to drown out all the horrible noise AKA Justin Hammer. I didn't wanna hear this a-hole talking…he's an idiot. I jolted when I felt a hand on my thigh…slowly crawling up. My breath hitched as Tony lowered his head next to mine to tell me something.

"_Would you wanna get out of here by any chance?_" Tony whispered seductively in my ear. I smiled and went to whisper back…maybe also nibble on his ear too.

"_Sounds great._" I replied.

However…what Tony meant wasn't what I had in mind. We both snuck out of there while Justin made an ass of himself talking to Christine Everheart. It was funny to see him rambling…anyway…Tony snuck us out, but it was to the RACE. Totally not what I had in mind at all! He knew just how to trick me. I just got stuck with the pit crew watching Tony race and replace his driver who was majorly pissed about it. During the race I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and my heart nearly stopped when I saw this random man walk onto the race track and get out these electrified whips to destroy the other cars. What really scared me though was when Tony's car got hit. And get this! He had an arc reactor on his chest! Someone finally managed to do it! But the one question that kept running in my head was 'who was this guy'? I quickly ripped off my clothes which had my costume hidden underneath and ran onto the track. I sighed in relief when I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Tony crawling out of the damaged race car.

"Okay…your ass." I pointed at the man. "Is gonna get kicked. HARD." I gave him my best death glare.

The man only smirked as he used his whips and tried to hit me with them. I hissed in pain when I realized that he got me with one of them. Due to my skin being indestructible it wouldn't leave a deadly injury…but I'm pretty sure it would leave behind a scar.

"Okay that's it you little piece of—"

I froze when I heard a faint BEEEP BEEEEP! Behind me. I jumped out of the way as I saw Pepper and Happy driving full speed at this man and hitting him hard against the fence. Tony came over to me worriedly and then made sure I was okay.

"You're alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…he left behind a nasty scar though…" I pointed to my injury.

Tony glared at the man and gently pushed me aside as he ran towards Happy.

"Are you both alright?" Happy asked.

"Um yeah…were you heading towards us, or him?!" Tony snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I was just trying to scare him!" Happy defended.

"I couldn't tell!" Tony yelled sarcastically. I ran over to them when I started to see the man move again. Of course one hit with a car wouldn't finish him!

"Uh guys?"

"ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR MIND?! GET IN THE CAR! BOTH OF YOU!" Pepper yelled at us.

"GUYS?" I was trying to point out that the bad guy was moving slowly.

"**NOW!**" Pepper glared at me. I just stood there in surprise not expecting her to yell at me like that.

Tony sighed in defeat and walked towards the car opening the door. Pepper screamed as the man used his whips to cut the car door in half. Pepper and Happy were freaking out trying to ram into him with the car again as Tony told Pepper to give him the case. I would have been laughing at this picture, but right now wasn't the time for laughing. I had to get this guy before he hurt someone. I grabbed the guy by one of his whips and threw him behind the car with my new super strength. I took a deep breath trying to buy Tony some time and started attacking the man while dodging his attacks.

"You die now…" The man spoke with a Russian accent. The man grinned evilly as he got me by the waist with his whips electrocuting me painfully with them. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Tony getting the suit on.

"I think I'd rather have _you_ die." I hissed at the man. I grabbed the whip and began using my strength to pull him closer to me and punched this guy really hard in the face with all I had.

The man had his whips release me as he staggered back holding his jaw from that hard hit I gave him. He spat out some blood and managed to hit me with the whip one more time. I yelled in pain as I felt the electricity coursing through my body. I ripped off the whip from my arm trying to dodge him some more. I started to feel my vision go blurry and saw him smiling like the devil himself.

"_Kiss….my ass…_" I then passed out and fell to the ground hearing Pepper yell my name.

* * *

I felt myself finally waking up. I used my arm and put it over my eyes trying to shield them from the bright light surrounding me.

"Nikki's waking up! Nikki! Can you hear me? Are you alright?!" I heard Pepper yelling.

I tried speaking, but my throat felt so dry and I couldn't feel anything coming out. I began putting my hands to my throat and I tried asking for some water.

"What does she need? Is she not able to breathe?!" Happy asked worriedly.

"_Waa…ter…_" I gasped out.

Pepper got up and quickly got what I asked for. I chugged down the water and felt my voice coming back.

"Oh god…my throat hurts so badly." My voice cracked up.

"Are you alright?" Happy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…though it feels like I got hit by a huge Bulldozer…" I joked. Pepper laughed a little and when I got a good look at her I could see tears in her eyes. She looked like she'd been crying for hours…

I smiled at Pepper warmly and grabbed her hand trying to reassure her that I was fine.

"I'm fine Pepsi…how long have I been out for?" I asked Happy.

"Over 12 hours." Happy answered.

"They wouldn't let us in until you were stable…" Pepper choked on tears.

I saw a doctor walking in and he smiled at me.

"Oh good…you're awake. You gave us quite a scare Miss Thatch. But I think it's safe to say that you could be released by today as requested by Mr. Stark." With that the doctor left the room briefly. _He remembered that I wasn't a big fan of hospitals…how sweet. : )_

"Oh yeah….where is Tony anyway?" I asked. "How did you guys stop that lunatic?"

"Tony was able to get in the armor just in time to save you. He was worried sick about you and didn't want to leave you, but he couldn't stay…he said he had to take care of a few things." Pepper answered.

"Well…I'm gonna get up." I ripped out my IV and then started to walk around trying to stretch my legs. "Did you guys happen to bring me clothes?" I asked.

"Are you sure you wanna be getting up right now? I don't want you to push yourself and get worse or anything…" Pepper looked worried.

"Pepsi…I've got that new healing factor remember? I'll be fine." Pepper hesitated, but gave me some fresh clothes from her bag.

With that I went to the bathroom to get changed. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.

* * *

I met up with Tony on the jet and was happy to see him. He hugged me so tight I felt pain throughout my body again.

"Ooooww…" I moaned.

"Sorry…I'm just really glad you're okay…" Tony smiled warmly at me before kissing my temple.

I smiled as I held his hand letting him lead me onto the plane. I was already dosed on heavy medication to keep me from being in pain. It was working, but barely. The hospital tried giving me the best meds they had. I told Tony that he didn't have to do that, but he was already in 'protective boyfriend mode' that I couldn't really argue against it. During the ride home I kept feeling Tony kissing my forehead and brushing hair out of my face every few minutes. Tony was super sweet when he wanted to be.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If not then OH WELL! I had fun writing this! I'll update soon!_


	7. Break Up and Make Up!

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I had fun writing it! With that being said….MOVING ON!_

It took a while for me to figure out this whole connection, but after a whole night of being on the computer I finally found it…

"Nikki? Are you….okay?" Tony asked.

Pepper and Tony both looked concerned, but who could blame them? I hadn't taken my eyes off a computer screen for over twelve hours. I probably looked like crap AND I probably looked like a crazy woman deprived of sleep. I was literally chugging down coffee considering I had a meeting to go to today.

"Honestly? No…" I answered.

"You look like you haven't had sleep. Plus from the looks of it you didn't take your pain medication. I seriously don't think you should be going to this meeting today Nicole." Pepper looked worried.

"Relax mother hen…it's only one night of no sleep. What could possibly go wrong?" I smiled.

"You just jinxed it." Tony muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Now would you care to tell us WHY you were up all night?"

"Oh yeah! Both of you sit down." After sitting down I began getting into the details. "I found the connection."

"What connection?" Pepper looked confused.

"The man that hopped into the arena and tried to practically kill Tony and me. Anyways...the only info I have on him is his name and job. His name is Ivan Vanko." I smirked.

"Who the heck is that?" Tony asked.

"Here's the best part…I understand exactly HOW Ivan Vanko made his own arc reactor. Anton Vanko is his father and guess who _**he**_ happened to work with?" Tony and Pepper looked intrigued. "He used to work with your father Tony. He apparently had blue prints of Stark Tech….THAT'S the connection. Ivan Vanko probably wants to ruin your life because of your dad. He's pretty much trying to avenge his father. Think about it…" I mused. Tony looked surprised, but nodded in understanding.

"Nice detective work partner." Tony kissed my cheek. "Now off to bed with you." Tony tried to shoo me away.

"NO! I have a very important meeting and I won't miss it! I refuse to! I'm head of the science department Tony! I still have a job you know!" I began pouting.

"Fine…but don't miss out on my birthday party…" Tony eyed me up from down.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled and kissed Tony's cheek.

* * *

The meeting was pure torture! I hated going to those things, but I knew I had to suck it up and go anyway. By the time I got to the mansion there was so much noise and a HUGE crowd of people. Tony's parties were always like this! It got annoying…and if this party was huge I can imagine Tony drinking….A LOT. I realized that I had already missed half of the party and by the time I got there things were going bad. He was in his armor blasting shit in the air! He was basically using his armor as a toy. Was that Senator right? Should Tony hand it over? He IS being irresponsible. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was always acting different around me since the Expo. I hadn't seen him drunk since….well it's been months…and I was enjoying those months he didn't drink.

"You better do something before I do." Rhodey came up to me. "He's out of control."

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"See for yourself." With that Rhodey began walking away. Where is he going?

"HEY NIKKI!" Tony flew over to me at full blast in the armor almost knocking into me. If I didn't have super strength I think that heavy armor would have practically broken most of my bones. "Give daddy a kiss." Tony puckered his lips and gave me a huge smooch on the lips.

"Tony…you have to control yourself." I said sternly. "And get out of the armor! It's not a toy you dumbo!" I pinched his nose.

"HEY! GIVE ME MY NOSE BACK!" Tony slurred. I sighed in frustration and proceeded to try to get Tony out of there and to end this party.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but this party is over." I declared.

"IT'S MY PARTY!" Tony shouted.

"STOP. YELLING. IN. MY. FACE!" I growled. Tony was starting to piss me off in more ways than one.

"OH YEAH?! MAKE ME!" Tony held his hands up in the air and began shooting more repuslor beams at the ceiling. The crowd around us began cheering and laughing. I stood there in shock before losing it completely.

"**THAT'S FUCKING IT! THIS PARTY IS OVER!**" I yelled. The music stopped and everyone froze up.

If I were on a TV show I could imagine the record scratching sound effect going on in some awkward situation like right now. No one listened to me and Tony began throwing some more shit in the air and blasting it away. They weren't listening! Several seconds later Rhodey comes blasting into the room in another Mark II suit and looks more intimidating than I do. Rhodey literally loses it and tells everyone to beat it or else which makes them run. Rhodey was someone you didn't mess with when he was angry. Tony began walking away like he didn't care and went back to the bar drinking some more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Tony.

"Well what the hell isn't wrong with you?" Tony retorted.

"Oh very mature Stark." I spat.

"What? You wanna kiss to make it feel better?" Tony stuck his tongue out at me.

"Tony…get out of the armor…NOW. It's not a toy you dumbass." I ordered.

"It's my suit, so I can do what I want with it!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Without my help this _suit_ wouldn't even have been made. So it's not just yours you know…" I glared at him.

"Oh please Nicole…I can do anything without you. You were always just second place." Tony slurred.

"Screw you Tony…" I hissed.

"We already did that." Tony wriggled his eyebrows.

"You are unbelievable! I hate it when you drink! You always become some monster with a mess left behind that Pepper and I have to clean up!"

"Oh stop with the soap-box Nicole! Does it look like I give a two shits?! NO! I DON'T!" Tony barked.

I felt the tears falling down my face. I could tell Tony was a little surprised, but tried not to show it.

"Fuck you Tony Stark…We're over…" I turned around and started to walk away. I then remembered something. "And happy birthday you bastard." I got his present from out of my pocket and threw it at his face hard. I didn't look back and knew from all the crashes that Rhodey and Tony were now fighting and destroying the place.

* * *

I felt sad, angry, depressed…oh the list could go on for hours. I didn't wanna talk or anything…I didn't want to do anything, but crawl in a hole. I did nothing, but cry all night long until I fell asleep.

"Nikki….please talk to me." Pepper came in my room and rubbed my back soothingly.

"If you're going to defend Tony then don't…what he did was unforgivable." I grumbled.

"I'm not here for that. I just don't like seeing you so broken up. I'm sure things will get better." Pepper smiled nicely.

"Pepsi…I just wanna be alone alright?" Pepper flicked my forehead hard. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" I growled.

"Get up and get a shower. We're gonna go to the Stark Expo today whether you want to or not. I'm not gonna let you mope around the mansion all day." Pepper glared at me a little bit.

"Fine…" I groaned and got out of the bed. After shutting the door behind me I began running the shower.

* * *

Being at the Stark Expo wasn't that great. I tried cheering up for Pepper, but I couldn't bring myself to. I guess I just really missed Tony…I know we would make up later, but what he said kind of got to me. I was always second place…apparently…I just knew that deep in my gut that the reason he had to be drinking was because he was upset about something. The birthday party was just a cover for something he was hiding. Maybe he didn't mean what he said…I have no idea…but I knew for sure that I was a wreck.

"I think it's about to start." Pepper mumbled. Pepper looked a little upset at me. "Nicole…I hate seeing you so upset. I'm sure he didn't mean anything he said…he was drunk." Pepper rubbed my arm soothingly.

"It sure felt like he meant it…" I muttered.

Justin Hammer walked onto the stage and started to do his presentation. I saw RHODEY yes RHODEY on stage in Iron Man armor. How he managed to take it away from Tony I have no clue…I mean…I thought…OH! He stole it the night Tony broke up with me…I forgot. I was angry…how could Rhodey do something like that to Tony no less? Was he giving the armor to the government?! I got out of my seat, but was stopped by Pepper.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked.

"I'm going to talk to a certain someone…" I grumbled. Pepper looked a little surprised and tried to stop me, but I left before she could do anything.

I then went on back stage to get on my costume. I was gonna give Rhodey a piece of my mind…even if he's a friend.

"Hey Rhodes." I glared at Rhodey.

Everyone immediately claps and cheer for me as I walk on stage. I can see Rhodey's shocked expression. I smile for everyone, but immediately get deadly.

"Nikki…get off the stage." Rhodey warned.

"How about you get out of the armor you STOLE from Tony." I mumbled lowly, but enough for him to hear.

"There are civilians present and I'm on orders…let's not do this now." Rhodey told me.

Out of nowhere Tony shows up in the armor looking serious.

"Oh great…now Tony?" Rhodey grumbled to himself.

"Hey Rhodes!" Tony smiled for everyone and then put his arm and Rhodey and me.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. NOW." I practically growled.

"You guys have to trust me…all these people are in danger. You both have to trust me for the next five minutes."

"And why should we?" I glared at Tony. Hell I'm still mad at him…I'm not forgiving him so easily.

"Well for one thing…he's working with Vanko." Tony lowered his voice. My eyes widened and I glanced at Justin Hammer out of the corner of my eye. I should have known that sneaky bastard would have something to do with all the Iron Men armor. Was he planning an attack?

"Vanko's alive?" Rhodey gasped.

"Vanko is alive." Tony nodded his head.

"Alright…now I've got an excuse to beat the living shit out of Hammer." I smirked. "Alright Hammer! Where is he?" I whirled around and got in Justin's face.

"Who are you talking about my dear?" Justin smiled innocently.

"Cut the crap and just tell me about Vanko." I glared at him and demanded for an answer. Hammer wouldn't budge.

I heard some faint beeping and whirled around at Tony. My eyes widened in shock and horror as I realized that it was coming from Rhodey and the other armor behind him.

"Crap! The whole system's been compromised." Rhodey was surprised. "Get out of here NOW!" Rhodey yelled at me. Everything went completely crazy as the other armor was attacking. Lot's of people then began running. I noticed Justin had disappeared behind stage and I jumped in action to chase him.

"Who the hell locked you out of the mainframe?" I grabbed Justin by his shirt and shoved him back into the computers and the monitors. I saw Pepper come from behind me looking scared.

"What's going on?!" Pepper yelled.

"Please! Please just go away!" Justin pleaded.

I grabbed him by the shirt again and lowered my face near his.

"WHAT . DID. YOU. DO?" I growled.

"I've got this handled." Justin scoffed and pushed me off him.

"Have you now?" Pepper snapped.

"Yes in fact if your guy hadn't shown up this wouldn't be happening, so please go." Justin tried to push us away from the monitors.

"HEY! ARE YOU WORKING WITH VANKO OR NOT?!" Justin didn't answer. "I swear to god that I'll beat your ass purple if you don't answer!" I yelled. I punched Justin in the gut making him double over.

"Y—yes…." He grunted out in pain.

"Where is he?!" I asked.

"At my facility…" Justin breathed out.

"Well…looks like you got that handled." I saw Natasha behind me folding her arms and smirking.

"If you don't mind I think I'll be going to get Vanko now…" I began to walk away until Natasha grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You can't go alone." Natasha said sternly.

"I've handled him before…I can do it again." I tried to leave again, but her grip on me was strong.

"Fine…if you won't listen then I'm coming with you…" Natasha smiled.

"The more the merrier." I smirked. I hugged Pepper goodbye and left with Natasha as officers arrived.

* * *

I never felt so alive. I mean Happy, Natasha, and I were kicking ass and taking names! I was literally having the time of my life getting rid of Hammer's security, but I remembered that there was something I came here to do. Natasha and I finally finished beating up the last of the security guards as Happy only finished beating up ONE. I stifled a giggle and we both went to where Vanko's signal was. There was one guard hanging on a wire and another one dead on the floor. I breathed in deeply before walking to the computer with Natasha.

"Alright. We have to get Rhodey's suit back online. Vanko did something to it didn't he?"

Natasha sat down and cracked her knuckles before getting to work. We got in radio contact with Tony and Rhodey. Tony was getting frustrated and tried not to fight back and hurt Rhodey as best as he could while trying to take down those other robot droids.

"_ANYTIME NOW!_" Tony yelled.

"It's almost done Mr. Stark." Natasha replied.

"Yeah so shut your trap and keep flying…" I grumbled.

In seconds Rhodey was back online.

"Reboot complete. He should have control now."

I could hear Rhodey sighing in relief as he finally had control over the armor again.

"I'm reading significantly higher output from your suit now…" Natasha told Tony.

"_Yeah…for the moment I'm not dying…_" Tony mumbled.

"_Wait…did you say you're not dying?!_" Pepper asked frantically from the other line. My eyes widened too. He was DYING? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T HE TELL ME! THAT ASSHOLE!

"_What?! No! I'm not dying!_" Tony tried to cover up what he said, but failed miserably.

"_What's going on?!_" Pepper yelled.

"_….okay I was gonna tell you and Nikki…._" Tony tried defending.

"Bullshit…" I snapped.

"_WHOA! No need to be so hostile Nikki_." Tony muttered.

Tony moved over to Rhodey and his masked pulled back.

"_Uuuuugggh….you can have your suit back…_" Rhodey groaned.

"_You alright?_" Tony asked.

"_Yeah I'm managing…look Tony…I'm sorry_." Rhodey apologized.

I remained silent and got up ignoring the rest of their conversation.

"I'm gonna go check on Pepper." I told Natasha. Natasha nodded and let me leave.

* * *

I got back and saw Justin looking angry as he was handcuffed. I got back just in time to see Justin being taken away by the cops.

"Have fun douche bag…" I smirked at Justin and waved to him as he was being pulled away. He looked pissed off.

I went back to Pepper and she stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y—yeah…I'm fine…" Pepper replied.

"Get out of here…I'll take care of everything from here." I ordered.

"S—sure…" Pepper seemed a little exhausted, so she left without question.

I looked around on the monitors and walked outside several minutes later. I was tired and exhausted…I couldn't believe that Tony wouldn't tell me he was dying. That was what he was hiding…how could I not know? I heard faint beeping and looked at the crushed robot in wonder. The beeping started to get louder by each second and I finally realized that these robots were probably set to self destruct. SHIT! I shut my eyes tightly and braced for impact. I knew I wasn't gonna make it even if I ran. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and when I opened my eyes I saw the robot exploding and I noticed Tony was the one rescuing me. We both landed on a building nearby and I pushed Tony off of me. Tony ripped off his mask and tossed it aside.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T FUCKING HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed.

"What do you mean you can't handle this?" Tony asked.

"I LITERALY cannot handle the stress! You are gonna get yourself killed! I'm not going to be apart of it!" I began tearing up.

"Everything's fine okay?" Tony gestured towards the other robots exploding.

"That's it…I—I quit…I'm leaving and I'm not gonna come back. Besides…you broke my heart. I need to leave." I tried walking away, but Tony grabbed my hand.

"What did you just say? You're DONE?" Tony looked angry. I paused looking slightly confused for a moment. "That's surprising…okay it's not surprising. I get it…you don't have to make any excuses." Tony told me.

"I'm NOT making excuses jerk! I'm just so fucking angry with you! You acted like a douche bag to me the other night on your own birthday party! And later before you almost get yourself killed I hear that you were DYING! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW?!" I cried.

Tony paused and looked sad. FINALLY he realizes what he did.

"Y—you're right….you deserve better. You were my best friend…you've taken care of me and…you've been through a tough spot and you got me through it so…" Tony trailed off.

"Thanks…for finally understanding." I wiped away some of my tears. "Let's talk clean up."

"Pepper and I will handle everything…"

"What about the press?" I asked. I realized Tony's face was getting closer towards mine, but I thought that was just me imagining it.

"What about the press? That could take like a week or something…" Tony mumbled.

"A week is like dog years to you…" I rolled my eyes. "It's like the president." I grumbled.

I noticed that our faces were even closer and not being able to control ourselves we kissed. I moaned as I pulled Tony closer to me. I missed Tony so much I guess…Tony started nibbling on my lower lip and I gasped as I felt his tongue going in my mouth. I moaned even more grabbing locks of his hair on the back of his neck. After much more heated kissing the both of us pulled apart looking at each other with lust and love in our eyes.

"Weird…" Tony breathed out.

"No…not at all." I bit my bottom lip. Tony pulled me in for another heated and passionate kiss.

"I thought it was kind of weird." Rhodey said from behind us. _RHODEY?! SHIT!_

I quickly pulled away and began blushing.

"You both look like two seals fighting over a grape." Rhodey made a disgusted face.

"I—uh…I just…uh…quit…." I stuttered.

"Yup…that's it…" Tony tried defending.

"You don't gotta do that…I kind of heard the whole thing…" Rhodey told us. My face got redder.

"Ummm….you should get lost…" Tony told Rhodey. Tony put his arm around my waist.

"I was here first…"

"You kicked ass back there by the way…" Tony smiled.

"You too." Rhodey chuckled.

"HEY! What about me huh? Don't I get any credit?" I huffed and folded my arms.

"Yes…you were awesome too Nicole. I'm sure you kicked ass." Rhodey shook his head laughing.

"Listen my car got took out in the explosion, so I'm gonna need to borrow your suit a little longer…" Rhodey told Tony.

"Not okay with that…" Tony replied.

"Wasn't a question…" With that Rhodey took off in the armor.

I was confused…did Tony and I just get back together?

"Wait a minute here! I was mad at you!"

"Can you not be mad maybe?" Tony gave me puppy eyes.

"No…we're gonna talk…and I expect a million apologies for what you did to me…" I told him.

"….alright. I promise…Nikki…I'm sorry…you won't really leave or anything will you?" Tony looked serious.

I kept feeling sad at the thought…Tony and I had been through so much together. I didn't want one event to break us apart.

"No I won't leave…nothing can break us apart." I smiled warmly at Tony.

"Good to hear…" With that Tony and I went back to making out.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! FINALLY DONE THE SECOND IRON MAN MOVIE! UUGGH! _


	8. Meeting Loki

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If not then oh well! I had fun! Thanks for all the good reviews by the way! I really appreciate that!_

* * *

Tony and I barely got over the both of us breaking up and getting back together. It was so bad that we almost broke up AGAIN. I kept wondering if we should just be friends or something. If all we were just going to do was argue all the time what was the point of having a relationship?

"Nicole…are you and Tony gonna be alright?" Pepper asked.

"Honestly? I have no clue…we've been arguing non-stop ever since after the Expo and stuff." I answered. "I hope we'll be fine…I don't want to lose my best friend over something like this."

"Well…you SHOULD have a right to be angry. The way he treated you when he was drunk and how we found out he was slowly dying…that was kind of…terrible. No offense to him…" Pepper mumbled.

"You're right about that, but…I think he was doing this all on purpose, so I'd get over him if he **did** die. I guess I can understand his actions…" I muttered. I can't believe I didn't notice that sooner…that would have saved a lot of fighting…I feel like a dumbass now…

"I can understand it from that point of view…but he's still an ass." Pepper cracked a smile.

"Yup!" I got up and went down to the workshop. Tony was working on a huge project.

"Sooooooo….how's that project working out?" I asked.

"Oh hey….yeah I'm making some big progress…wanna join me, or are you gonna snap at me?" Tony asked.

"I'll join you if you don't act like a jerk…" I sat down next to him. Tony stopped working and then gave me a look that said, "You're really gonna start this NOW?" I sighed and then smiled sadly at him. "Sorry Tony…I guess the two of us have been acting like cats and dogs…we should just…talk about this. CALMLY." I added. Tony looked surprised at me suddenly being calm, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay then let's start…why have you been up my ass lately with everything that happened?" Tony asked harshly.

"I don't know how to answer that without completely yelling at you…SOOooo…I guess it's mainly because you lied to me, tried to break my heart, and then expected me to forgive you so easily…" I answered.

"Well let's stop right there and see things from MY perspective!"

"OKAY! Now you stop!" I put my hand over Tony's mouth before he could talk again. "I wasn't done…"

Tony rolled his eyes and let me continue. "Over and over…I thought about everything. You just wanted to protect me and not let me suffer IF I found out about you dying slowly. You wanted me to hate you, so that if you _**did**_ die, that I wouldn't miss you…I understand your motives." I finished.

Tony looked at me in surprise and then licked my hand. I yelped and yanked my hand from him.

"EW! That's so gross! Why did you do tha—" Tony rolled his eyes again and then pressed his lips on top of mine to shut me up. _Well….it worked._

"Okay…thanks for seeing things in my point of view…that's all I ask for…for you to understand why I do what I do." Tony put his forehead on mine.

"Okay…." I breathed out. I regained focus and stood up stabbing my finger on his chest. "But if you EVER do anything like that again you WILL regret it." I told him.

We both stared into each others eyes looking completely serious. After several seconds of awkward silence we both burst out laughing. I playfully punched Tony's arm and then sat back down leaning on him.

"You're such a goober…" I giggled. "By the way…how did you create that new element? I've been wondering about it, but you never told me."

"Well technically…my dad left his biggest project behind…he wanted me to finish it because he knew I could do it. Surprisingly I did figure it out…I guess I do take a few things after my father…" Tony mused.

"That's….really cool actually. I mean I don't think my parents would do anything like that for me." I mumbled. I can't remember much about my parents…like Tony's parents, they were always busy. They tried so hard to raise me and work at the same time, but it didn't always work out like they planned.

"Oh yeah…in one of the videos I was watching I saw your parents working with my dad. It was pretty interesting to watch. During the video I saw the two of us as toddlers playing in the background…" Tony chuckled at the thought.

I smiled at the memory. I think I did remember that even though we were just little kids.

"Sounds pretty cool…I'd like to watch that video sometime…" I smiled warmly at Tony.

"Oh yeah…I never did tell you…"

"About what?"

"What I named the element."

"Okay…Tony what did you name your new element?" I played along.

"Starthatchium…." Tony smiled.

Starthatchium? OH! I get it! Stark and Thatch mixed together! That's so sweet!

"R—really? Why would you name your greatest creation that?" I began tearing up.

"Oh you know…I just thought that…as your best friend for life that I could name something after the two of us. We're both the smartest minds in the world basically…I wanted people to know who we were. You mean the world to me you know." Tony smiled nicely at me.

"You mean the world to me too…you and Pepper…and Rhodey…you guys are my best friends and I love you all with all my heart. I wouldn't care what happened to me…as long as I knew you guys were happy and safe. I would be content." I smiled and wiped my tears away.

Tony looked at me in surprise yet again. Except the look in his eyes just spelled out sadness. It was weird that I talked about like dying and stuff…but I don't know…I was just speaking about how I felt. I mean for real: If I ever died trying to protect Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony it would be completely worth it. They're family and you have to do what you need to…to protect them. I guess that's one thing my parents taught me. "If you have something that's precious to you, fight for it. Protect it with your life." I remember my father telling me these words. I didn't know why he told me this, but I didn't question it because he seemed upset that evening….but I never forgot that he told me this.

"Nicole? Are you alright?" Tony asked worriedly. "You seem dazed."

"I was just thinking about something my dad told me. 'If you have something that's precious to you, fight for it. Protect it with your life'." I quoted. "But I don't think he meant someTHING…I think he meant someONE"

Tony pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

It had taken several months, but we managed to create Stark Towers. The huge project Tony had been working on NONSTOP! It was a very speedy process since Tony demanded that it be fast. We had all the technology to seriously speed up this whole process and we were now trying to create self sustaining clean energy for Stark Towers. If we pulled it off…oh god…imagine the possibilities. Unfortunately though…Tony and I broke off our 'dating' relationship until we could sort things out for ourselves. So I guess that meant I was single now. And again…things were weirder…Pepper and Tony had begun to go out. I felt EXTREMELY jealous and pissed off at the both of them for dropping this on me, but nonetheless gave them my blessing…it's not like they were getting married, but you know what I mean…hopefully. It was annoying. I could be with Pepper and Tony helping them with Stark Towers and making history there, but I'm stuck doing business travelling. I was now in Stuttgart Germany for the time being for a business proposal. I was invited to a ball/charity type of shindig…I had to find a VERY important guy and 'discuss a few things' which I had done as soon as the thing started…it was sorta Tony's idea. I went along with it though since it was indeed very important. And now here I am…at this ball charity thing…I was bored, but tried not to show it. I wanted a little action or **something**…it was really boring here so far…I began to walk up the stairs and just leaned against the railing at the top. I didn't want to really be asked to dance or anything, so I hid like the shy nerdy scientist I was.

"Now…what is a beautiful woman such as you standing here all alone for?" A voice purred in my ear.

I nearly jumped and almost hit this mystery person behind me, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled it towards him which closed more distance between us. _Please tell me he isn't some crazy rapist._

"Sorry…you just kinda startled me is all…I wasn't intentionally gonna hit you. That's just instinct." I smiled sheepishly.

"Instinct…of course." He whispered. The handsome mystery man leaned down and began whispering in my ear seductively. "I must be off my dear…I shall hope to see you again in the near future." I felt him kiss my cheek and saw him walk off down the stairs. I was pretty stunned. This VERY hot guy with slick black hair in a great suit just surprised me, which almost made me hit him with my super strength, and then out of the blue he just flirts with me. The nerve of some people! I won't deny it though…this guy was HOT! He seemed mysterious, chivalrous, really devious, and I even saw a little bit of evil in his eyes. It kind of made me want more. I wanted to even KNOW more about this guy. I whip my head at the sound of screaming and saw my mystery man flip a guy on the statue in the middle of the ballroom and shove some device into his eye. I cringed at the sight. EEEEEEWWW! That has GOT to hurt! Shit! I didn't have my costume on me! It was back at my hotel! GOD DAMN IT! I saw this man walking outside the building calmly as if he's not in a rush and _then dons his gold armor and helmet with his MAGIC and addresses at the frightened crowd. The crowd of screaming people ignored him and I noticed that he was using some type of magic from this staff of his to make clones of himself to make some sort of blockade, so they couldn't run. Even I was scared for a moment. I never believed in magic, but here this guy is just using magic to terrorize people. Seeing is believing I guess._

"Kneel before me." The man tells the crowd. People continued to run and he basically lost it. "I. SAID. KNEEEEEEEL!" He roared. Everyone had froze and we all knelt down slowly. I was just trying to see if I could figure out what his weak points were. If I could get that staff of his from him, maybe I could kick his ass better.

_"_Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." The man finished his speech.

I stood up slowly and then got ready to fight.

"Not to men like you." I glared at him. I can't believe this guy had the nerve to kiss me!

"There are no men like me." He smiled as if about to laugh.

"There are always men like you." A German old man stood up with me and also spoke up.

"Look to your elder people. Let them be an example." The man raised his staff and shot a huge thing of energy at us. I was shielding the old man because I basically had my indestructible skin, but with magic? I'm not sure what that would do to me. I closed my eyes bracing for impact, but nothing hit me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA standing in front of me shielding me and the old man! I thought my eyes were about to pop out of my fucking head. _SO HE IS ALIVE! THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! SQUEEEEEEEAAAAAL!_

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America walked away from us and then got in a stance ready to fight the man.

"The soldier! A man out of time!" The man growled.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." He retorted.

I ripped off the long part of my dress and got ready to fight too. _OH MY GOD I'M GONNA FIGHT WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA! _The both looked at me in confusion and paused for a moment.

"Okay…well…let me introduce myself. I'm Scarlett Soldier. Perhaps you've heard of me?" I smiled at Cap and shook his hand. He nodded slowly and then got back into a fighting stance.

Suddenly Natasha YES Natasha appears in one of SHIELD's aircrafts and points a machine gun towards the man.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha demanded.

While he was distracted I ran toward him with my speed, jumped in the air, and kicked him square in the jaw. He now looked pissed off at me.

"You are going to wish you hadn't done that my dear." Loki smirked evilly.

"Well you're going to wish you never kissed me!" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly before fighting him hand to hand. Loki caught both of my fists and lowered his face towards mine.

"I really don't wish to harm you my dear. Perhaps we could work something out." Loki winked at me.

Was he asking me to join him?! OH HELL NO!

"How about NO douche bag?! And stop calling me dear!" I went to head butt him, but somehow I was frozen in place with some more of his magic no doubt. Loki then put his hand on my forehead and his eyes flashed blue for a moment. I felt a tingling sensation coursing throughout my body. I managed to break free and then kicked him away from me really hard. I felt dazed and fell to my knees. I looked up and saw Captain America fighting Loki next. Loki attacked Steve and blasted him with his scepter and knocked him down.

"Kneel!" Loki demanded. Loki held his staff at his head ready to blow his brains out with another blast of energy.

"Not today!" Steve flipped and knocked Loki out with his leg kicking him away.

I then hear ACDC's song 'Shoot to Thrill' playing in the speakers of the SHIELD aircraft. I knew that this wasn't SHIELD doing that…it was TONY! I saw Iron Man come down with a dramatic entrance and he aimed his hands at Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man taunted Loki. Unexpectedly…Loki raised his hands in surrender. "Good move." Tony lowered his hands.

It was weird how Captain America and Tony were just standing beside each other in silence for a brief moment.

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

* * *

It was getting really awkward in the SHIELD aircraft. Loki kept smirking and eyeing me the whole time like he was a naughty kid playing pranks on someone...why did I have to get stuck sitting next to HIM? Natasha informed me that we were taking Loki back to some place called the Helicarrier. It was like SHIELD's base of operations right now. Tony was surprised to see me, but finally remembered why I was in Germany in the first place.  
"I don't like it." Cap muttered.  
"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.  
"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve looked at Loki suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.  
"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony joked.  
"What?" Steve seemed confused.  
"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony teased.  
"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve glared at Tony a little bit.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony grumbled. _Tony's met Nick? Hmmmm…I guess that doesn't really surprise me somehow…_

"You seem awfully quiet." Loki shook me out of my thoughts. "Is there something on your mind my dear?" Loki teased.

"Yeah…I keep picturing what your blood will look like on my high heels if you won't stop talking to me." I retorted.

"I highly doubt that darling. Is the Man of Iron a lover of yours?" Loki asked suddenly. _How the hell did he know about Tony and me?_

"He was a previous lover…I guess…" I replied hesitantly.

"Such a shame…how he didn't treat someone with such beauty and intelligence like royalty is beyond me…" Loki winked at me. I began blushing at these compliments. _Oh…he's good….too good. _=_=

"So…Loki huh? You're a Norse God right?" I changed the subject quickly.

"You are correct darling." Loki leaned in as if to tell me a secret. "Did you happen to hear about what my silver tongue can do?" My face was now tomato red from what I could tell. I've read about Norse Mythology in my spare time…that's how I recognized Thor's name from the SHIELD files. I didn't think these guys actually existed though…_especially_ Loki.

Out of nowhere thunder and lightning were surrounding us and it was now shaking the aircraft. I can't believe I was scared enough to hold onto the closet thing next to me…LOKI. I bet he was enjoying this. Before Steve and Tony saw I pushed myself off of Loki.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied glumly. I could see a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

A huge crash came on the ship and I fell out of my seat. Again I was surprised by a blonde hair man who just bursts through the back of the jet and just snatches Loki away. I was pretty speechless at the sight. WAIT! THAT'S THOR! 0o0

I mean seriously—

"What the hell just happened?" I breathed out.

Steve saw me on the floor and then held out his hand in attempt to be polite. I greatly took his hand and he helped me off the floor.

"Thanks." I smiled at Steve.

"Well now there's that guy." Tony got back on his helmet.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha groaned.

"Think the guy's friendly?" Steve asked.

"Hopefully he's nice…" I mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony went towards the back of the aircraft about to jump out.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!" Steve warned Tony.

"I have a plan. Attack." With that Tony flew out of the ship.

"And again….what the hell just happened?" I asked. _Oh Tony! PLEASE don't do anything stupid!_ Steve grabbed a parachute and proceeded to follow. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha told him.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends. They're basically Gods." I tried talking some sense into him.

"There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." With that Steve jumped out of the plane to follow Loki, Thor, and Tony.

* * *

After Loki was brought to the Helicarrier, he got escorted and was now contained in a glass cell._ It didn't look like it was built for him though…_  
"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass…" Fur_y_ pressed a button which opened up a huge whole in the middle of Loki's cell_._ "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Nick pointed at Loki. "Ant." And then pointed at the button. "Boot."

Loki laughed and looked like he was treating this like a joke.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." _So Loki thought so too huh?_

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." My eyes shifted towards Bruce Banner. I hadn't exactly talked to him yet…but I could tell this was just getting awkward already.

"Oh I've heard." Loki then looks into the camera straight at me. I held my breath feeling a little bit scared. "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man." Loki then smiled evilly before continuing. I think he knew we were watching this. "How desperate are you that you call on these lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asked.  
"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force that you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me **very** desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Nick Fury looked him straight in the eye.  
"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, _unlimited_ power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded of what _**real**__**power**_ is." Loki's smile vanished and he glared at Fury.  
"Yeah, well, let me know if _**real power**_ wants a magazine or something."  
With that Nick left Loki in his glass cell.

It was all really awkward. I mean I looked at the monitor one last time and I saw Loki wink at the camera before it was turned off. I think he was basically winking at ME because he knew I was watching.

_"_He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce joked.  
"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" _GOD DAMMIT THOR! He's hot too! Are all Asgardians good looking?! _  
"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained.

"An army, from outer space…" Steve muttered. _Oh yeah! Didn't he kidnap Erik Selvig? I heard about it in the reports…he also took agent Hawkeye._

"So he's building another portal…That's what he needs Erik Selvig for…" I mused. Thor looked at me.

"Selvig?" Thor looked surprised.

"He's an astrophysicist." I explained._ I thought he didn't know who he was or something…I guess I was wrong about that too…_

"He's a friend." Thor told me.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha mumbled. _She and Hawkeye are pretty close huh? I feel bad for her…I kind of know what it's like to lose a good friend…from experience…_

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve wondered.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce commented.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor defended Loki.

"He killed eighty people in two days…" Natasha gave Thor a look.

"Plus the creep's flirting with me! I don't know why he won't leave me alone…he even did something to me in Germany with some of his magic…" I folded my arms and bean pouting.

"….he's adopted…." Thor mumbled. I almost cracked up at that, but now wasn't the time for laughing.

"So Miss Thatch…why were you in Germany?" Steve asked. He looked at me suspiciously.

"It was a business proposal…Tony sent me to discuss more about it with the man in charge..." Steve nodded in understanding.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce spoke up.  
Tony walked in with Agent Coulson and then decided to join us.  
"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said. Tony whispered in Phil's ear before turning back to us. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Tony then turns to Thor. "No hard feelings _Point Break_, you've got a mean swing." Tony patted him on the shoulder. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony finished. "That man is playing gallaga!" He yelled and pointed at one of the SHIELD agents working on a computer. Steve and I looked at Tony really confused. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."  
Tony started looking at one of the monitors in front of him and covers one eye to imitate Nick Fury.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony asked.  
"He turns." Agent Hill replied bluntly.  
"Sounds exhausting" Tony sighed. I rolled my eyes. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.  
"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony whined.

"Well I didn't read anything because I wasn't even supposed to be here." I grumbled.  
"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked. _WELL THEN! JUST GO AHEAD AND IGNORE ME! X_  
"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce mused.  
"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony finished for him.  
"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce explained.  
"Finally, someone who speaks English." At this comment I glared at Tony. "Don't worry Nikki. I know you understand what we're talking about. You're not left out." Tony chuckled at my behavior.  
"Is that what just happened?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony shook Bruce's hand.

"Same here! It's nice to meet you in person." I raised my hand and waved at Bruce. He smiled and returned the wave.

"Thanks…"

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Nick told Tony.

"What about Miss Thatch?" Steve asked.

"I suppose she can go and help speed up the process…but she wasn't even supposed to be here, so I'm not sure what we're going to do with her. How you and Loki met at the same place at that time still puzzles me." Nick looked at me suspiciously.

"I told you guys that I was sent by Tony for a business proposal. It was for Stark Industries! I admit that this was all just a huge coincidence, but I don't know Loki in any way if that's what you're implying…" I glared at Fury. Nick nodded in response.

"Miss Thatch." I looked over at Phil. "Here's a change of clothes. We went to the hotel you were staying at and grabbed your clothes uniform." I smiled at Phil and took my costume to go change in with some clothes to put over top. In a few minutes I came back in.

"—let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve said.  
"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick grumbled.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor mumbled.  
"I do! I understood that reference…." Steve pointed out. Tony rolled his eyes. _I love Steve! Poor Steve!_

* * *

_Not my best chapter, but I thought it went very well! ONWARD WITH THE AVENGERS MOVIE! WHOOO!_


	9. Agent Coulson is Down

_I will have fun adding my OC to the Avengers movie! Lol XD ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!_

I decided to go help Tony and Dr. Banner with observing Loki's staff and looking for the Tesseract. After being briefed in on everything I understood what was going on. I kept trying to understand why I kept feeling emotional though…ever since I got on the Helicarrier I've been feeling strong emotions. I didn't know why...

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract, but it's gonna take weeks to process." I explained.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony realized.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce joked. Bruce then turned to look at me. "So **you** are Nicole Thatch huh? I've heard how you recreated the Super Soldier Serum with nanobot technology…I actually didn't believe that was even possible. I have to say I'm quite impressed." Bruce smiled at me.

"Thanks…it's about time someone appreciated my work." I beamed. "But you should see what Tony's been working on. It's pretty awesome. He created clean sustaining energy for Stark Towers. I helped out a little bit, but he did most of the work since I was in Germany."

"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, its candy land." Tony smiled.

"Pepper texted me about that whole 12% thing…I just have to say WOW Tony…"

Tony paused and then gave me a look.

"You know you love me…" I formed a heart with my hands and smiled sheepishly. Tony then smiled and winked at me.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Bruce told us.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises…." Tony came from behind Bruce and then poked him with something sharp.

"OW!" Bruce yelped. Tony looks at Bruce in closely.

"Nothing?"

"Hey! Are you nuts?!" Steve walked in.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony asked.

"Tony! Shut up!" I gave him a look that told him to stop. But as usual he ignores me…

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve glared at him.

"Funny things are…" Tony sarcastically replied.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Steve gave Bruce an apologetic look.  
"No, it...It's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce mumbled. I put my hand on Bruce's arm in attempt to comfort him. He began blushing.  
"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony joked.  
"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve told Tony.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony said.  
"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's **the** spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony explained. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" Tony brought Bruce into this.

"Don't bring him into this Tony." I glared at him.  
"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and—"  
"Doctor?" Steve asked. I looked at Bruce in curiosity…_he suspected something didn't he?_  
"_'A warm light for all mankind to share'_, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Bruce brought up.  
"I heard it." Steve told him.  
Bruce looked at Tony and pointed at him.  
"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news." Bruce suspected.  
"Stark Tower? That big ugly...building in New York?" Steve hesitantly asked. Tony glared at Steve.

"Hey! I helped work on Stark Tower too!" I began pouting. Steve mumbled an apology.  
"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce asked.  
"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Tony answered.

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce wondered.  
"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony pulled out his little handheld device and started checking if JARVIS was finished.  
"I'm sorry, did you say—"  
"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony explained. Tony then tried to offer Steve some blueberries. "Blueberry?"  
"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve huffed and folded his arms.  
"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible." Tony retorted.  
"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve warned Tony.  
"Following is not really my style." Tony teased.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve glared at Tony.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?" Tony asked. I gasped at Tony's behavior…_what the hell is his problem?_

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce asked.

"Guys! Knock it off. Let's just find this damn Tesseract and be on our merry way alright?" Steve never took his eyes off of Tony.

"Just find the cube." With that Steve stalked out of the lab looking angry. I then glare at Tony.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you treating him like crap?"

"Well of course you're on HIS side." Tony rolled his eyes.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well you've basically worshipped this man since we were little and you recreated the Super Soldier Serum! It's seriously obvious that you have a huge crush on the guy!" Tony pointed out. I began blushing.

"Dude…I don't actually KNOW him and that's just creepy to have crush on a guy I thought was believed to be dead…I admire him Tony! There's a difference! And FYI I'm not on anybody's side!" I yelled at Tony. "You're just acting like a major asshole!"

"Umm…are your eyes supposed to be doing that?" Tony asked timidly.

"LIKE WHAT?!" I growled.

Bruce looked at me and slowly pulled out one of the touch screen monitors to show my reflection. My eyes were freaking red. Only the pupils though…but nonetheless I was freaking out. I glanced at Loki's staff and noticed that it was emitting a brighter glow than before. I couldn't help, but stare at it…it was fascinating to look at.

_I can see that you are troubled by the Man of Iron…if you're in need of comfort; you know where to find me…_

I jumped and my eyes went wide at the sound of Loki's voice.

"OKAY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I got in a fighting stance and my eyes searched for Loki.

"Ummm…Nicole? Are you feeling alright?" Bruce asked me. I saw Tony and Bruce look at me worriedly. I froze and then could tell how weird I was probably acting. I took in a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Uhhh…y—yeah…I'm fine."

"Well your eyes are normal again…" Tony noticed. "But still…that was weird even for you. Are you sure you're alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I glared at Tony before leaving the room.

* * *

I ran all the way to Loki's cell. I didn't care if anyone saw me from the cameras…I was majorly pissed. What the hell did Loki do to me?

"What the hell are you doing in my head?!" I asked.

"Someone seems to be quite angered…" Loki smirked at my presence.

"I'm not gonna ask again." I gave Loki a death glare.

"There's no need for such hostility…I just wanted to help you." Loki walked up to the glass and leaned against it. "I simply gave us a mental link…that way we can communicate with our minds…think of it as a gift for your lovely company." Loki smiled. That smile made my heart flutter. I then began blushing at Loki's flattery. _He's GOOD!_ =_=

"Is that what you did to me in Germany? You gave us that mental link? But why?" I was confused.

"That's not all I did to you darling…but do not fret my dear…you can worry about such things in the future…" Loki examined his nails for a moment and then glanced at me. I got butterflies in my stomach…_this guy is making me nervous…_for once I was speechless. I didn't have anything else to say.

"So…tell me what's on your mind…" Loki changed the subject. And then I did have something to say…

"OKAY! I'm confused! You're supposed to be the bad guy and here you are acting all friendly and flirty making me confused! What the hell did you do to me?!" I yelled. Loki smirked again and still waited for my answer. "Okay…you wanna know what's on my mind?! YOU!" I glared at him. "Whatever you did to me…I'm gonna find out! And then you'll wish you never messed with me!"

I began walking away from his cell.

"Leaving so soon? I truly wanted to know what else troubled you." Loki truly looked concerned which threw me off guard. I then hesitantly walk back to his cell.

"Why do you care?" My voice became soft.

"Let's just say I'm a people person…" Loki smiled at me in a friendly way.

I was about to answer his question until I saw Natasha at the doorway.

"Miss Thatch. Director Fury wants to see you…he's on his way to the lab." Natasha eyes flickered at Loki and then back to me as she waited for my answer.

"Umm…y—yeah…of course."

I slowly left the room and glanced back at Loki who winked at me.

_To be continued my dear._

I began blushing and then walked towards Fury's direction a little faster. As soon as I got in there Nick Fury just arrived and then began yelling at Tony for something.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Fury asked.

"Uhh…kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are, the models locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce told him.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" Tony asked.  
Steve suddenly shows up with some type of weapon in his hand. He then drops it on one of the tables.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons." Steve glared at Fury before turning to Tony.

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."  
"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're—"  
"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony interrupted. Tony moved the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of a weapon for the cube. "What were you lying about?"  
"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve spat.

Natasha and Thor walk into the lab only to hear everyone else arguing. I hated arguing…it reminded me of the huge argument I had with my parents before they died. I felt like I needed to leave the lab before I exploded. I'm like really starting to feel angry and upset for some reason and more so than usual.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.  
"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha cautiously asked.  
"When I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."  
"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha warned him.  
"And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce retorted.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha scoffed.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce pointed the computer screen. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce demanded to know.

"Because of him." Nick pointed at Thor who looked really confused.

"Me?" Oh poor Thor! XD

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Nick told us.

"My people want nothing, but peace with your planet." Thor argued.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve retorted.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor explained.

"A higher form?" I asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Nick defended.

"A nuclear deterrent, because that always calms everything right down" Tony popped in.

"Remind me how you made your fortune Stark?" Nick asked Tony.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve muttered.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony huffed and glared at Steve.  
"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve rolled his eyes.  
"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor mumbled.  
"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nick asked Thor.

I began backing up and Bruce looked at me curiously for a moment.

"What's been going on with you?" Tony snapped at me.

"Back the fuck off Tony…I didn't even do anything…" I glared at him.

"You've been acting weird ever since we got on here…are you hiding something by any chance?"

_Is the Man of Iron pestering you again? You should let your true feelings out and give him, how is it you humans say? 'Give him a taste of his own medicine?'_

And that's exactly what I did.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TONY! Like you're any better with keeping secrets! Do I have to remind you about the BIG secret you kept from me for weeks?! SO DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT HIDING SOMETHING!" Tony and I glared at each other .

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor mumbled.  
"It's his M.O. isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." Bruce mumbled.  
"You need to step away." Fury told Bruce.  
"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony shrugged.  
"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve yelled.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony retorted.

"I sure as hell will!" I gave the death glare to Tony who merely rolled his eyes.  
" Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked.  
"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony smartly replied. This time I rolled my eyes.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." That's when I froze at what Steve said. Not all of that was true…Tony fought for me and Pepper, he fought for what he believed was right. That's why he and I made the armor in the first place.  
"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony teased.  
"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." That's when I stepped in and helped out Tony. For some reason I didn't even think about what I said….it just CAME out. I don't even think these were my thoughts!  
"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." I glared at Steve. Tony looked confused. "I'm so sorry! That just came out!" I blurted out.

"You're on my side again? How'd that happen? And how the hell did you know what I was gonna say?" Tony looked at me like I'd grown an extra head.

I began freaking out…so I just said Tony's thoughts out loud…that's new…I did give myself telekinesis and telepathy with the nanobots. I guess they were starting to kick in. Steve gave Tony a look since he knew that those words I said were HIS thoughts.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve taunted Tony.  
Thor began to laugh at Tony and Steve.  
"You people are so petty….and tiny." Thor chuckled.  
"Yeah, this is a tee..."  
"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner and Dr. Thatch back to—"  
"Where? You're renting my room." Bruce scoffed. Wait what? Why did they wanna move me out?  
"The cell was just—"

"Just for what Fury?" I glared at him  
"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce looked like he was about to lose his mind. I was too…I didn't know why, but I felt something in my hand as I got angrier…why did I feel so emotional?! I kept thinking that this had to do with Loki.  
Everyone then started eyeing me and looked concerned.

"Miss Thatch, put down the scepter." Steve ordered.  
My eyes widened as I realized that Loki's scepter was seriously in my hand. _When the hell did that get there?_ At that same moment the computer showed a signal for locating the Tesseract. Bruce then starts to walk towards the computer monitor.  
"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce went back to his old self just like that.  
"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.  
"I can get there faster." Tony said.  
"Look, all of us—"  
"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor told us.  
Tony turned to leave, but Steve stopped him from doing so.  
"You're not going alone!" Steve grabbed his shoulder.  
"You gonna stop me?" Tony yanked his arm off of his shoulder and then got in his face.  
"Put on the suit, let's find out."  
"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony glared at Steve and inched closer.  
"Put on the suit." Steve taunted.  
I looked at the monitor with Bruce and we both realized that the Tesseract was not far at all. It was like…right next to the Helicarrier? OH SHIT!

"Oh my god!" Bruce yelled.

The whole place shook as we felt an explosion hit the Helicarrier. I hit my head against something hard and then was shaken awake by Tony.

"Nikki! Are you okay?! Tell me you're okay!" Tony pleaded.

"Oooooww…what the hell just happened?" I moaned.

Another explosion hits and Tony falls on top of me and he shields me in case any debris would fall on us.

"Put on the suit?"

"Yeah?" Tony helped me up before running out with Steve.

_Come to me my dear…I require your assistance._

Assistance? Shit! Loki got out of the cell didn't he?! I have to stop him from escaping!

* * *

As soon as I get there I found Thor attempting to tackle him, but he just falls through Loki. It was a clone! CRAP! THOR!

"Thor?! Don't worry! I'm coming!" I ran to help him, but I felt an arm around my waist holding me back.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki chuckled at Thor. My eyes widened and I turned around to see that it was Loki holding me.

"Let go Loki!" I demanded. I tried to struggle out of his hold, but he was pretty strong with only one arm around me…I guess that comes with being a god.

"You look very attractive when you get angered…" Loki smirked and then kissed my cheek making me blush. I could tell Thor looked really angry at him right now. Thor attempted to hit the glass to break through before I could warn him not to.

"THOR WAIT! Don't break the glass! You'll—"

Thor banged against the glass only once and he felt the cage move down a little bit. Thor looked at Loki and then back at me. I tried getting out of Loki's hold, but he still held onto me tightly. _Shit..._

"The humans think us immortal…should we test that?" Loki dragged me along with him and his hand hovered over the button to release the cage. I had to do something and quick. I stepped on Loki's foot really hard, and used S.I.N.G. from the Miss Congeniality movie. I can't believe that shit actually worked…_THANK YOU SANDRA BULLOCK!_ Loki looked distracted and injured. I then punch him in the face making him stagger back. He looked very pissed off at me as he wiped his nose.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that my pet." Loki glared at me a little bit before cracking an evil smile. "But I do admit I like the feisty Midgardian women…"

"You did NOT just go there!" I went to punch Loki again and this time he was prepared and caught my fist. My eyes widened as he leaned towards my face.

"I wish you wouldn't fight against me…I guess I'll have to speed up the process…"

"What process?!" I growled. So he DID do something to me! I KNEW IT!

Loki only grinned evilly before pressing his other hand on my forehead. I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body once more. I felt drowsy and fell to my knees.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Phil asked from behind. Loki and I looked over at Agent Coulson with a Phase 2 weapon prototype. My eyes widened as I saw the real Loki come from behind Coulson and stab him with his scepter. COULSON NO!

"C—Coulson?" I breathed out. I was on the brink of tears. Coulson and I may have not gotten along so well, but he was just an innocent man doing his job and he was a good person.

"NOOOOO!" Thor yelled from inside the cage.

The real Loki walks over to the cell and then presses the button that releases the cage with Thor inside. Thor was gone…

I felt weaker by the second and I looked at Coulson sadly with tears in my eyes as I was watching him slowly die in front of me.

"You're gonna lose…" Coulson breathed out.

"Am I?" Loki smirked.

"It's in your nature." Coulson pointed out.

"Your heroes are shattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky…where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked.

"You lack conviction." Phil stated.

"I DON'T THINK I—"

Phil shot Loki with the mysterious weapon prototype which makes him fly through the freaking wall! I was surprised.

"Oh….so that's what it does…" Phil chuckled weakly.

I crawled along the floor and tried to go to Coulson, so I could attempt to save him.

"Coulson…are you…alright?" I cried.

"I'll be fine Miss Thatch…help is on the way…" Phil assured me.

"I—I'm so sorry…I tried to stop him…" I choked on the tears. This man was dying and I couldn't do anything to save him.

"It's alright…Nicole." I looked up in surprise as I heard him use my first name. "Go get the others for help…I'll be fine…hurry before Loki gets up and tries to take you…"

"I—I can't…he did something to me…I'm too weak to get anywhere…my super strength isn't kicking in yet for some reason…"

Phil ripped out an ear piece for me to contact someone.

"Here."

I took the ear piece and put it in trying to get someone…ANYONE.

"HELLO!? IS ANYONE THERE?!" I managed to yell in the earpiece.

"_Miss Thatch? What's going on?_" Fury asked.

"Coulson is injured! Get here quick! He doesn't have long!" I cried into the earpiece.

"_Help is on the way…just stay calm_."

* * *

"I'm sorry, boss. They got rabbited." Phil told Fury.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Nick held his chin to make him look into his eyes. Other agents had gotten there and helped me up. Loki's little spell had worn off, but I was still too weak to move. As they were carrying me out though…I finally saw Coulson die.

"No, I'm clockin' out here." Phil joked.

"Not an option." Fury said sternly.

"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to..." Before Phil finished his sentence he died.

I then began crying hysterically…I jumped out of the SHIELD agents arms and tried to run towards Coulson. Before I fell to my knees though Fury caught me and then held me closer to him as I started crying.

"Agent Coulson is down…" Fury announced in his earpiece.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know Loki would probably never act like that, but hey a girl can dream…so whatever! If you didn't like it OH WELL! Get oveit! I never liked the part where Coulson dies…it seriously made me cry when I watched it the first time. It still makes me cry every time I see him die. It was very hard to write the ending… -_- poor Coulson…you will be missed._


	10. The Avengers is what we call ourselves!

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter…if not then OH WELL! MOVING ON!_

I was pretty broken up that Coulson was dead. I just couldn't bring myself to cheer up and smile…this man died in front of me and I guess I was in shock still…I couldn't really comprehend that Coulson was truly gone. Looking around Tony, Steve, and I were the only team members in the room.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket…guess he never did get you to sign them…" Nick Fury threw over some Captain America trading cards covered in blood on the glass table. I just stared at them wide eyed as he continued. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, and Thor. I got nothing for you….lost my one good eye too….maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea; Stark and Thatch know this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more… see if they could work together when we needed them to fight the battles that we never could...Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea…in heroes." I couldn't take it anymore and got up from my seat running out of the room. "Well…it's an old fashion notion."

I didn't know where I was running off to, but as soon as I got there I just let the tears flow. I couldn't stop crying…I guess I was a little bit hysterical right now, but I had a reason to be. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Tony standing next to me. I smiled at him sadly. I probably looked like a wreck right now…I couldn't stop the tears from coming out though…I just couldn't pull myself together. The both of us stood in silence and Tony let me cry on him. It felt comforting to feel his warmth again.

"Was he married?" Steve asked us. I sniffled and pulled myself off of Tony wiping my tears off.

"No…I don't think he was…" I mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry…he seemed like a good man." Steve smiled sadly at me.

"He was a good man…" I replied.

"No he was an idiot." Tony spat out.

"Why? For believing?" Steve glared at him.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony replied.

"…..he did it to protect me and help Thor….something I couldn't do by myself…and I still failed…" I mumbled softly. Tony looked at me for a moment feeling guilty. I guess I could understand why he was acting like this…he was probably just angry at Coulson for dying.

"He was doing his job." Steve told him.

"He was out of his league! He should have waited! He should have—"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out Tony." I blurted out. Steve and I glanced at each other. I blushed as I realized I spoke his thoughts.

"Right and how did that work for him?" Tony sarcastically asked.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS!" Tony gave Steve the death glare. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list—"

"He made it personal…" Tony interrupted.

"That's not the point." Steve said.

"Wait…that IS the point." I realized. "That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live…why?" I asked.

"To tear us apart." Steve thought.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." I figured out. Tony started to catch on, but Steve was a little confused before he caught on too.

"Right…I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve nodded.

"Yeah, but that's just a preview! This is...this is opening night! And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, and he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered—" Tony paused. All of us froze as we realized Loki's destination.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled.

* * *

If Loki was headed for Stark Towers we needed to make a quick trip there and fast! I ripped off my torn costume and then put on a new one. Tony and I decided to go get Loki together. It was fun flying! I was ready to kick Loki's ass! As soon as we arrive we see Dr. Selvig with a device powered by the Tesseract. Tony put me down before he went back to stop Selvig. I saw Loki on the other side of the balcony and I began to stalk towards him.

"Shut it down Dr. Selvig!" Tony ordered.

"It's too late! It can't stop now! He wants to show us something! A new universe." Selvig looked pleased with himself.

"Okay then." Tony shot at the device, but there was a magical shield protecting it. It exploded and Selvig hit his head hard against a corner of a wall.

Tony lands and JARVIS begins to take off the suit as he's walking over with me to Loki.

"Please tell me you're both going to appeal to my humanity." Loki pleaded.

"Uh….actually. I'm planning to threaten you." Tony answered.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki chuckled.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny….would you like a drink?" Tony then offered.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki's eyes flickered over to me as Tony walked over to the mini bar.

"No! No! No! Threatening…Drink? You sure? I'm having one." Tony began to pour himself a drink.

"The Chitauri are coming…nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki seemed smug.

"The Avengers….it's what we call ourselves…sort of like a team…Earth's Mightiest Heroes type of thing…" I answered and shrugged. Loki smiled.

"So the beautiful Midgardian finally talks hm? 'Tis a pleasure to see you again." Tony glared at Loki which got his attention. "…I've met them…" Loki got back on task.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction. I'll give you that one, but, let's do a head count here… Your brother, the demi-God...a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend….a man with breath-taking anger management issues…a very intelligent woman who you DON'T want to piss off…a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." I smirked as Tony mentioned me.

"That was the plan." Loki smirked.

"Not a great plan…when they come…and they **will**, they'll come for _you_." Tony stated.

"Well I'm already here…May as well take first dibs on beating the shit out of him." I mumbled to myself.

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." I countered.

"I thought the beast had wondered off." Loki looked confused.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you" Tony walks over and puts his arm around my shoulder before finishing. "Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned sure we'll avenge it." Tony finished.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki asked.

Loki put his scepter on Tony's chest in attempt to mind control him. It wasn't working…_Oh…his arc reactor in his chest…I forgot…_

"This normally works…" Loki mumbled.

"Well performance issues. You know?" Tony replied.

Loki gets angry and picks up Tony by the throat flinging him across the room.

"TONY!" I ran to get Tony, but a replica of Loki holds me back once more. _OH NO! NOT THIS TIME! _Getting really frustrated I elbow the replica of Loki in his stomach and flip him over, but I realize I'm too late as Loki threw Tony out the freaking window!

"JARVIS anytime now…"

"You all fall before me." Loki hissed. I was shocked at the scene. I ran towards Tony's direction and ducked as I saw another one of Tony's inventions flew out of the window with him. _Oh yeah! It was his new Iron Man armor! That's why he had that bracelet on! It was the signaling device!_

"And now it is just you and I." Loki grinned evilly as he walked over to me slowly.

"Back the hell off if you know what's good for you." I got in a fighting stance.

"I can summon the army _Nicole_…there is no hope for you…you might as well bow before me considering I will be your new king."

I had to think of SOMETHING to distract Loki…if not ANYTHING! But what?

"I'm sure you will be…." I said.

Loki stopped right in front of me and his eyes widened in surprise at what I said.

"No really…I mean…I kind of had doubts about us winning anyway…" I shrugged. "You're just too cunning and smart for us…" I winked at Loki.

"And just what are you up to my Scarlett Soldier?" Loki smirked as he used his scepter to pull me closer to him like a hook. I was getting nervous, but I had to distract him…even if THIS was the only way to do it…_I'm seriously gonna regret this…_

"Well…if you're going to be king of earth and all I might as well submit to you…" I said huskily.

Loki growled and pulled me even closer to him. In seconds his lips were on top of mine. It was true…that Silver tongue did wonders…Loki bit hard on my lower lip and his tongue went over my lip as if to soothe it. I had to admit…Loki was NOT a bad kisser…

After two minutes of making out with a god, Loki was flung away from me as he was hit by a repuslor beam. _THANK YOU TONY!_

"And there's one other person you pissed off….his name is Phil."

I gasp as I see the portal finally opening in the sky. In seconds millions of those Chitauri are swarming out of the portal. OH SHIT. O.O I saw Thor tackle Loki outside and they were now fighting. _Shit…what do I do?!_

"Oh yeah…army…" I mumbled softly. I heard Natasha in my new earpiece that I got from Phil, so I could communicate with them.

"_Stark, Thatch, we're heading northeast_." Natasha informed us.

"_What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you._" Tony told them.

I then start to finally do something.

"Guys? If I don't make it alive…kick Loki's ass for me…" I said through my ear piece.

"_What—Miss Thatch? What are you talking about?_" Clint asked.

"I'm gonna jump, so I can get down there to you. There are a lot of citizens that need my help and I'm not going to stand by and do nothing. I'll see you in a bit…_maybe._" I began breathing in and out before making a dash for it.

"_NICOLE THATCH DON'T YOU DARE!_" Tony yelled at me.

"TOO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I jumped off of Stark Towers trying to land on one of the Chitauri's floating vehicle things…I had no idea what they were, but I was gonna try to ride one to get to the others location. I thought this was the last time I'd see the Avengers, so I wanted to go out with a bang anyway. Luckily enough I actually made it onto one of the Chitauri's hoverboard things…

"I'M ALIVE! FUCK YEAH!" I cheered. "Guys? I'm heading your way!"

I use my super strength and rip off the chain connecting one of the Chitauri on the hoverboard. I then kick off the Chitauri and use my brand new telepathic ability to control the hover board...I was using telekinesis! THIS WAS AWESOME! After five minutes of flying I finally see Clint, Natasha, and Steve, so I jump off the hoverboard and let the Chitauri driving the hoverboard crash into a building. I was now falling again..._crap…_

"INCOMIIIIIING!" I screamed.

Steve noticed me falling and then went to catch me.

"Nice catch Cap…" I smiled and got out of his arms.

Just as I arrived Thor does too.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor informed us.

"_Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys._" Tony said.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team." I smiled.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor told us.

"Yeah? Get in line." Clint looked pissed as he was fixing one of his arrows.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us—"

We all paused as we saw Bruce coming over to us on a motorcycle. _Way to make an entrance Bruce…._

"So…this all seems horrible…" Bruce joked.

"I've seen worse…" Natasha stated.

"Sorry…" Bruce mumbled.

"No, we could use a little worse." Natasha chuckled a little bit.

"Stark! We got him! Banner, just like you said." Steve told Tony.

"_Tell him to suit up…guys? I'm bringing the party to you_." Tony told us.

Tony then comes around a building with a HUGE worm-monster-ship following behind him.

"I don't see how the hell THAT'S a party!" I yelled.

"Dr. Banner…now might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve warns Bruce.

"That's my secret Captain…I'm always angry." Bruce then turns around and starts walking towards the huge worm thing and turns into Hulk just like that. That was SO epic. The Hulk then smashes the giant worm.

"_Hold on!_" Tony uses rockets to stop the giant worm from falling on us and makes it fall backwards.

As soon as Tony lands we see more giant worm monsters coming out of the portal. God damn it…

"Guys." Natasha spoke up.

"Call it Captain." Tony told Cap. _Wait…they're finally working together and not fighting? That's a change…_

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." Steve ordered.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony joked. Tony grabs onto Agent Barton and they fly off.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got lightning, light the bastards up!" Steve ordered Thor. Thor nods and then flies away. Steve turns to me and Natasha.

"You two, and I are gonna stay here on ground. Keep the fighting here…and Hulk?" Steve turns to Hulk finally. "SMASH." Hulk smiles at this and does as told. The Chitauri were coming from all directions. I had to make sure I kept them busy until we could close the portal…the problem was…we didn't know how…It had been like almost a half hour and we were still fighting more Chitauri. I had been using my telekinesis and making the Chitauri smack into each other. Natasha had managed to steal one of their weapons and used it against them. She was hard core with the fighting! I still needed to ask her to help teach me a couple of moves!

_Don't fight against me…join us._

I clutched my head and fell to my knees because of Loki trying to mind control me again. Steve looked at me in worry and then fought off the Chitauri that were forming a circle around me.

"Miss Thatch! Are you alright?!" Steve asked.

"N—no…Loki…he's in my head…" I moaned in pain. Natasha's eyes widened.

"Nicole. You have to fight him…" Natasha kneeled down next to me.

"I can't! HE'S TOO STRONG!"

"…he DID do something to you in Germany…" Steve mumbled.

"Yeah…it wasn't like this before…he got stronger…DAMN IT!" I shut my eyes tightly and gripped my head harder. _Loki was just playing with my head now…that smug bastard._

"Guys…I'm not gonna be able to f—fight him…you have to leave me before I attack you…"

"I won't leave you…" Steve told me. My eyes reopened and I felt tears in them.

"You have to…I don't want to hurt you guys…" I mumbled softly.

Natasha looked worried and thought of an idea after finishing off another group of Chitauri.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha told him.  
"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve warned her.  
"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Natasha thought.  
"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." he informed her.  
"I got a ride. I could use a lift though..." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked timidly.

"Yeah, this'll be fun." Natasha assured him. Steve put his shield in front of him and gave Natasha a boost as she jumped on top of it. In seconds she was gone. I clenched my head tighter as Loki kept trying to mess with my head some more.

_Come and fight for me…it'll all be worth it._

"Nicole you have to keep fighting him…you don't want him to win do you?" Steve asked.

"I can try to block him with my telepathic abilities…but I'm not sure it'll work. It's going to be hard to block him out."

"Just try alright? I don't want to fight you either…I care about you." Steve smiled.

"Thank you Steve… that means a lot." He held my hand in support and let me get to work.

Using my telepathic powers I began to play with Loki's head as well.

_**You wanna play THAT game? Then fine…**_

_Oh…so you can communicate with me? I thought you didn't have the ability._

_**Oh I do…I just chose not to answer until now…I just really wish you would give up though…**_

_And why would I choose to do that my dear?_

_**Because you'll lose and get your ass kicked in result…**_

_That wasn't what you said before…_

_**Let's just say I pick up from the God of Lies and Mischief…**_

_I see…well I hope you change your mind...considering I'm your new king._

_**Well you won't be 'king' because we're all going to stop you.**_

_And how are you going to do that?_

_**It's very simple…since you 'LACK CONVICTION'…it'll just make that easier for us.**_

_HOW DARE YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU INTIMATELY! I won't stop until you are dead! DO YOU HEAR ME MIDGARDIAN?!-_

Finally I block out Loki from my head. I held my breath and waited several seconds waiting to see if Loki would try to communicate again, but luckily he didn't.

"Phew…I thought he'd never leave…" I sighed in relief.

"He's gone?"

"Yeah…it was hard to get him out though…I guess making him angry was the answer…" I replied.

Steve smiled as he helped me up. Our smiles disappeared as more Chitauri came to fight us. I cracked my knuckles getting into a fighting position. "Let's do this baby…" I mimicked Tony. _Didn't he say that the day of the Stark Expo? Yeah…he did. Good times…_

Thor shows up and fights with us. I kept punching every alien in my sight and tried to remember some of Natasha's moves since she was a skilled fighter and all…I kept using my super strength too to fight off most of them. Steve and I basically worked together since we had about the same strengths…but together we could kick more asses. One of the Chitauri hit Steve with a laser knocking him down.

"STEVE!" I cried. I ran over to him and then check to see if he's alright.

"You ready for another bout?" Thor helped up Steve.

"What? You getting sleepy?" Steve teased.

We then hear Natasha through our earpieces.

"_I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!_" Natasha told us.

"Do it!" Steve ordered.  
"_No, wait!_" Tony spoke up.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve yelled.

"_Well I got a nuke coming in and it's gonna blow in less than a minute!_" I heard Tony breathing deeply for a second before he says something else. "_And I know just where to put it…._"

My eyes widened as I realized what Tony was about to do.

"Stark…you know that's a one way trip…" Steve warned.

I saw Tony use the last of the power in his suit as he flies into the portal with the missile at full speed. I was completely and utterly speechless. Tony was willing to die to save New York…and if that's not what a hero does then I don't know what a hero is…I then start thinking about Pepper…if Tony died…what would I tell her?

"_Hey Nikki...if I happen to…you know…I just want you and Pepper to know that I love you guys…and Rhodey too…_" Tony mumbles.

I look up at the sky in shock and started tearing up at his words.

"Hey don't talk like that….I'll see you when you come back. Okay?" I smiled as attempted to joke around. I began choking on tears. Tony didn't respond and I saw him fly through the portal. I felt like part of my life was ending. Our communication was dead and all I heard was silence in response… "Tony?" I cried.

Steve looked sad, but we both knew what had to be done.

"…close it…" Steve ordered hesitantly.

Natasha did as Steve said and the portal began to close. Steve put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him to comfort me. Nothing would be able to cheer me up though…

"Son of a gun…" Steve muttered. I looked back up at the sky and saw that Tony had made it back through the portal. My face lit up at the sight of Tony.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor noticed. Thor was swinging his hammer in circles about to fly up and was ready to go save Tony, but the Hulk beats us right to it and catches Tony before he falls to the ground. Hulk then throws Tony off of him as we gather around. I held in my breath waiting to see if Tony was alive or dead. When Thor rips off the face piece of the armor we saw that Tony was dead. I started tearing up again and got angry.

"Why did you have to die you asshole?! WHY?!" Steve held me again and I just started crying. Hulk then began to seriously scream at the sky in fury. That's when Tony wakes up.

"What the hell?!" Tony gasped. "What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me…Nicole's an exception, but you know…" Tony rambled. I hugged him right on the spot making him fall back again. "Well it looks like someone really missed me." Tony teased.

I slapped him hard in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tony asked.

"That was for nearly giving me a heart attack and almost dying on me jerk!" I yelled. "But this is for making it back okay…" I then give him a quick kiss on the lips. Tony was really surprised now as I gave him another hug.

"I should try to die more often…" Tony joked.

"Don't push it Tony…" I mumbled.

"We won…" Steve noticed.

"Alright. Hey…alright…good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day off. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony began rambling again until Thor stopped him from going any further into the subject. I smiled as Tony was back to his normal self.

"We're not finished yet." Thor interrupted.

"And then shawarma after…"

We all stood up and went back to Stark Towers. I heard Hulk smashed Loki to a pulp leaving him on the floor to moan in pain. I thought that this was hilarious and ironic. When Loki got up and attempted to escape he saw us and his eyes widened as we were all prepared to attack him.

"If it's all the same to you…I'll have that drink now…" Loki said. He raised his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"_Where are The Avengers?" Councilman 3 asked.  
__"__I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts... I'd say they'd earned a leave of absence." Nick replied.  
__"__And the Tesseract?" Councilman 2 asked._

"_The Tesseract is where it belongs…out of our reach." Nick answered.  
__"__That's not your call." Councilman 1 argued.  
__"__I didn't make it…I just didn't argue with the God that did." Nick told them.  
"So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime?" Councilman 1 sounded unpleased._

"_Oh, I think he will be." Nick scoffed._

"_I don't think you understand what you've started, letting The Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous." Councilman 2 warned Fury.  
__"__They surely are…and the whole world knows it. __**Every**__ world knows it." Nick smirked.  
__"__Was that the point in all this? A statement?" Councilman 1 asked.  
__"__A promise." Nick replied. He ended the conversation and walked out of the room without another word. __I think he proved his point…_

* * *

Okay eating shawarma was pretty awesome…I still didn't know what shawarma actually was, but I didn't think about it as I ate with my fellow teammates. I wasn't supposed to even meet these people, but because I had to go to Stuttgart, Germany for that business proposal I had encountered Loki. I guess it was fate…maybe I was supposed to be an Avenger to begin with and that I just didn't know it at the time. I'd never really know…but Loki was using Clint to get the Iridium for that device...so…I guess that's why I kinda encountered him in the first place…now I'm rambling…oh well. I went with the other Avengers to see Loki get sent away with Thor back to Asgard for his punishment. I felt bad for the guy…Thor explained everything that happened in Asgard…from what it sounded like, Loki was just trying to prove that he was just as equal a ruler as Thor was and that he didn't get his chance. Since Thor was the eldest son he was supposed to be king of Asgard and they just expected Loki to be okay with that even though Odin gave him false hopes of being king. If anything….Odin was sort of to blame for Loki being what he is now…he created a villain out of his own step son. Loki kept looking at me the entire time. A soft expression on his face which was definitely new for me. The muzzle was also new for me too…

_It seems my brother has told you everything…_

_**Yeah…he did. **_

_Do you pity me as well? _

Loki glared at me expecting yes for an answer.

_**Honestly I don't pity you…I understand your motives though...why you did what you did…if it makes you feel better though…I think this is all Odin's fault that you're in this situation…**_

Loki looked at me in surprise as Thor began tugging on his cuffs.

_You actually blame Odin? That's a surprise…_

_**Goodbye Loki.**_

I rolled my eyes at Loki.

_Goodbye Nicole Thatch…I shall see you again in the near future…_

I could imagine the smirk on his face behind that muzzle.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. I snapped out of it and looked at Steve smiling sheepishly.

"S—sorry…just thinking is all." I lied. Steve saw the look Loki was giving me and got suspicious.

"Is there….something going on between you two?" Steve asked timidly.

"WHAT?! NO!" I covered my mouth realizing I was being loud. "Sorry…but NO. That's just…eeeew…" I grimaced at the thought. Loki may have some freaky crush on me, but I do NOT like him.

"Well why was he looking at you like that then?" Steve raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I don't know…if I didn't know any better…I'd think you're going crazy Steve." I joked.

Steve remained silent and dropped the subject for now. Thor and Loki grabbed on the each handle of the device with the Tesseract inside and in seconds they were gone back to Asgard.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! I'll be writing more, so don't worry! TO BE CONTINUED MY FELLOW MIDGARDIANS!_


	11. Okay I think I'm going crazy Oo

_Hello my dear friends! Finally finished with the Avengers movie! WHOO! I thought it turned out pretty good! I'm sorta getting better with my writing, so I hope someone noticed…lol its okay if you didn't…I really hope you enjoyed reading my story and thanks for all the supporters! I really appreciate your reviews so please review! Anyways…I guess I'll just continue with whatever I can come up with…I feel really inspired, so hopefully I can come up with something good. With that said…ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!_

It had been a month since the whole Loki trying to rule the world ordeal and yes…we were still kinda cleaning up the mess…over that one month though…people fell in love with all of us even more. We had so much merchandise and action figures…you name it! And over that month Steve and I had grown even closer. We were best friends due to our similarities and how we could relate to one another. I mean don't get me wrong…Tony will always be my best friend till the end, but somehow…Steve and I were even closer. I didn't know how to explain it…oh yeah! I also forgot…I also got those private lessons from Natasha and even Clint helped out. We all decided that it would be best to live in Stark Towers together. When Manhattan was completely trashed we all noticed that one letter still standing on Stark Towers…it was a big fat **A**. Tony and I got the idea that instead of rebuilding STARK Towers…that we would make it into the AVENGERS Towers…well Avengers mansion…Oh I don't know! But overall of everything that had happened…I came to think of the Avengers as part of my family. Bruce, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor? Yeah…they were my big crazy family now. Oh yeah! And Pepper and Rhodey were still apart of the family too…lol XD

"Nicole?"

"Hm…what?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Bruce looking at me.

"Are you finished with your hypothesis yet?" Bruce asked again.

"Oh right! Here! I wrote everything down!" I handed Bruce my hypothesis. We were sorta working on a big project together…I'm not gonna get into details right now though…

"So how are things going with you and Steve?" Bruce teased me.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! NOTHING IS GOING ON!" I flipped out.

"I'm just teasing Nikki…" Bruce chuckled at my behavior. I grew silent and began blushing. "But by your reaction I can tell that this is a VERY sensitive subject…"

"Uuuugggh….whatever! I'm not going to get into this right now! Steve is my best friend and nothing more!"

"I thought Tony was your best friend…" Bruce joked.

"He's my very first best friend and it will always stay that way…Steve is different…he's like…we have this connection. I mean we're just about the same…except for a few things here and there…you know what I mean?" Bruce went silent, but nodded in understanding. "Can I please get something to eat now?" I groaned.

"Yeah yeah…come on…" Bruce smiled and shook his head and dragged me to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen I got this weird tingling sensation through my head. I saw stars and I felt as if I was going to faint, but ignored it as I got to the food cabinet. That's when Clint and Natasha came in.

"Hello Bruce…Nicole…everything okay?" Natasha asked.

"You sound very suspicious…is there something going on that we should know about by any chance?" Bruce looked at Natasha suspiciously.

"Sorry…it just got quiet…that's Nat trying to make conversation…" Clint joked. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs playfully in response.

"Umm…okay…" I breathed out. I grabbed some syrup and put it on the table without even noticing.

"Are you making pancakes or something?" Clint asked. I looked down at the table and realized about the syrup finally.

"Ooh…r—right…" I pick up the syrup and put it back in the food cabinet and switched that with some poptarts. I loved strawberry…maybe I just need to eat something…is that why I feel so dizzy?

"Hey…Nikki…are you alright?" Bruce asked. "You were just fine a minute ago…"

"Check please…" I mumbled. My eyes roll into the back of my head finally and I fall to the floor.

* * *

Am I dead? Is that why I feel nothing? I feel like my whole body is numb. Oh wait! I'm starting to see something! It looks gorgeous! Whatever it is! So nice and brown and curly! Wait…there's two more figures beside it…okay now the image is getting clearer! Oh…never mind…it's Bruce, Clint, and Natasha…

"NICOLE! Are you alright?!" Bruce asked worriedly.

"Please tell me nobody kissed me…" I mimicked Tony. Clint chuckled at my words. Natasha gave Clint a look and he ceased the chuckling.

"Nicole…are you feeling weird at all?" Natasha asked.

"Ummm…I don't think I do…" I muttered.

"Alright…how many fingers am I holding up?" Clint held up three fingers which I had mistaken for four…

"…alright fine I feel weird…" I gave in.

"Okay…Bruce? Carry her to the couch…I'm gonna go get Tony or something…" Natasha said. Natasha and Clint left as Bruce lifted me up and settled me on the couch in the living room right next to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say anything? If you weren't feeling good you should have told me!" Bruce scolded me.

"I'm sorry Bruce…I didn't feel anything was wrong until we got to the kitchen…I thought I just needed to eat…"

"How long has it been since you ate last?" Bruce asked.

"Ummm…yesterday at eight?"

"You don't seem so sure…" Bruce sounded a little angry.

"I'm being serious…I'm pretty sure I ate yesterday. I don't really starve myself or anything…honest…and that was a one time thing…I remember not eating so much when Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan because I was searching for him every minute of that time…so it hasn't happened since then." I glared at him for a little bit. Does he seriously think I'd do something like that? Okay don't answer that…Steve, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, and Tony all ran into the room after five minutes. It's not that big of a deal! I just fainted! It happens!

"Oh Nikki! Are you okay?!" Pepper tackled me in a hug.

"I'm fine Pepsi…" I smiled nicely not trying to worry her.

"Nicole…don't scare us okay? You gave me and the old man a heart attack." Tony referred to him and Steve. Steve just glared at Tony for the old man comment before turning back to me.

"Have you been eating and drinking regularly?" Steve asked.

"YES! I just got lectured by Bruce about this!" I groaned. "What's the big deal?! I just fainted! It happens!"

"You just gave us a scare is all…" Steve smiled and sat down next to me.

"….sorry…" I mumbled. "But you know what?! I feel great!" I stood up only to see more stars forming. My eyes went wide and they all started looking at me weird… "Okay…maybe I don't feel great." I flopped on the couch feeling dizzy again.

"Maybe you just need to lie down for awhile…" Pepper started to make me lay back down on the couch and got a blanket to tuck me in.

"But Mooommm." I whined.

"I'm not your mother…let's get that straight…" Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I was joking…jeez…" I muttered.

"I'll stay with her…" Steve offered.

Everyone nodded and said goodbye to us before they all left the room to go back to what they were doing. Steve and I sat there in silence for several minutes…or in this case I was lying down and HE was sitting right next to me.

"…..okay I can't take the silence anymore!" I groaned.

Steve looked surprised at my outburst and began blushing.

"Well is there anything I can do for you? Are you hungry or anything? I mean…Pepper and Natasha told me how to use a microwave…I can heat something for you." Steve offered.

"Oh no! It's fine! I just…I don't want you to be bored or anything…would you wanna watch TV?" I then ask.

"Sure…"

"You should probably watch TV more to adjust to today's world…I don't want you to be confused about anything…" I smiled sadly. "But then again…today's world isn't as great as it used to be…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Steve looked confused.

"Well…it's just…things are so different. Apparently chivalry is dead, then there's the economy, and don't even get me started on politics…" I rambled.

"And what's wrong with the politics?" Steve looked curious.

"Let's see….well the only thing I can sum up is that all politicians are dirt bags and don't actually care about this country anymore…it makes me sick because all they care about…is money." I grumbled.

"Sounds terrible…"

"Well don't let me brainwash you…you should see for yourself…I don't want to force you to agree with me or anything…it's just my opinion." I then sat up and started to climb over Steve to reach for the remote. Steve was practically a tomato at this point.

"Uuumm…what are you doing?" Steve asked timidly.

"Getting the remote _Mon Capitaine_." I replied.

"What did you call me?"

"_Mon Capitaine._ It's French for _My Captain_…" I answered. I finally got the remote and then laid back down on the couch turning on the TV. I decided to watch Forest Gump and I didn't hear any complaints from Steve.

* * *

I woke up in my room the next morning. I was slow when trying to get up from bed in case I were to faint again. Okay…I'm good. You know I still don't understand how I fainted…maybe it had something to do with the nanobots? Maybe they were making changes to my body…I'd check it out later. I walk down to the kitchen to see everyone all there eating. I never really saw the team together for breakfast. This was new…

"Hey guys…" I smiled.

"What's up Thatch?" Bruce smiled back.

"I believe my friends call me Nikki my dear Brucey…" I winked. I started giggling… "That rhymed! HA!"

"You're not drunk are you?" Tony looked suspicious.

"Yeah I keep a flask in my nightstand…" I replied sarcastically. I then rolled my eyes.

"I knew it! It explains so much!" Tony pretended to be surprised.

"Oh shut it Anthony…" I glared at him.

"HEY! No calling me by my first name Nicole!"

Before I could snap at Tony, Pepper walked in between us and gave me a warm strawberry poptart.

"Thanks Pepsi!" I hugged Pepper and began eating away.

"That's all it takes to shut you up?" Clint asked through a mouthful of food.

I glared at Clint and flicked a huge crumb of my poptart at him using my super strength. The crumb hit Clint in the face.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses Hawkbrain…" I rolled my eyes.

"Nikki…are you alright? You're acting a little like Tony this morning…and that's just saying something…" Steve looked concerned.

I froze and glanced at Tony out of the corner of my eye. SHIT! I **have** been acting like him haven't I? Tony chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What can I say? She picks up a few things from me! We grew up together…" Tony pretended to fake cry and then sniffled. "I'm so proud..."

"But she's never acted like you have Tony…" Pepper gave Tony a look.

"WHATEVER! LET ME EAT IN PEACE!" I threw my hands up in frustration. I was hungry…don't test me people!

They all looked at me in surprise and then we all resumed eating. I had almost four poptarts…I didn't know why I felt so hungry.

"You sure have a big appetite…" Natasha commented.

"I'd rather not know if that was a compliment or not…I'll see you goobers later…" I started to walk back into my room.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked.

"I'm just getting dressed and stuff…don't blow a fuse mother hen…"

After getting changed into my green Tobuscus shirt and my black jeans I went to my new lab. I took a blood sample and noticed that nothing was changing so far…I didn't add anything to their programming…so why was I acting so weird lately? I usually quiet and reserved…now I was starting to act a lot more like Tony. That's what was freaking me out.

"Hey JARVIS?" I called out.

"_Yes Miss Thatch?_" JARVIS asked.

"Can you make notes of my behavior and moods? I'm just…I don't know what's been going on…I want to take observations and see if there are any more changes with what's been going on…" I told him.

"_Of course Miss Thatch…_" JARVIS replied.

With that I left my lab and went to check up on Tony…I haven't really talked to him lately.

"Hey Tony…what's up?"

Tony looked surprised to see me and he stopped working on some Iron Man upgrades.

"Just upgrading my armor…" He replied as he put it to the side. "Need anything?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you since you're my best friend forever…is that fine?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah sure…that's good…" Tony leaned back into his chair getting more comfortable.

"…..how are things with Pepper?" I suddenly asked.

"…fine…"

Things were suddenly awkward…did he really not want me here or something?

"Okay what's the deal Tony? If you don't want me here then you should just say so…I'm not that sensitive or anything…" I glared at him.

"Look…I'm not trying to be mean…I just…I don't really know what to say you know? I guess I'm not in the talking mood…" Tony sighed.

"That's all you had to say…" I started to stand up and began walking out of the room. Little did I notice the puddle of black grease on the floor that Tony probably forgot to clean up…I slipped and hit my head against something hard.

"NICOLE!"

Tony ran over to me and put his hand on my forehead noticing a cut. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding a lot.

"Shit…" Tony helped me up, walked me over to a table with some blueprints on them, and pushed them aside putting me on top of the table. Tony found the first aid kit and began to help me with the cut on my forehead.

I felt a little lifeless for a moment…like I was a hollow shell…I wasn't moving at all…and I didn't speak much now…

"You don't need stitches so I think you'll be fine…" Tony put Neosporin on my cut and then put a band-aid on top.

I felt all weird inside as I noticed how close Tony was towards me. I could feel the warmth radiating from him…

"I—I'm sorry…I should have paid attention to where I was walking…" I mumbled softly.

"Its fine…don't scare me like that though…" Tony tilted my chin up to make me look at him. "I know you've probably heard this a million times already but…are you seriously alright? You've been acting different…" Tony looked into my eyes. I felt slightly tired and leaned closer to him without realizing it.

"Honestly? I don't know…I've checked blood samples…the nanobots haven't made any changes and I didn't add anything to their programming…" I muttered.

"….are you….pregnant or anything?" Tony hesitantly asked.

My eyes widened at the question. I haven't had sex since…well Tony!

"NO! I haven't slept with anyone since we were together! You were the last guy I've slept with…" I began blushing. Those were good times…I'm not going to deny that.

"By the way…was I any good?" Tony teased. I looked at him surprised before punching his arm. "I'm joking!"

"Well Pepper's lucky to have you…I haven't exactly found the right guy yet…" I chuckled softly.

Tony remained silent and looked at me with guilt. I finally realize how close we are and my eyes flickered to Tony's lips. Oh so tempting… Tony leaned in a little bit being lured in as well. It took what felt like eternity, but we finally kissed. In an instant we began making out like love struck teenagers. We began kissing with passion…it was all open mouthed and everything. Our hands were all over each other trying to pull one another closer if it was possible. I was intoxicated…I had craved and yearned for Tony's kisses since that night we stopped Vanko and Justin Hammer. Finally when reality hit me I forgot all about Pepper. She was a good friend and I was being a bitch to her by making out with my best friend and ex…and HER current boyfriend. I immediately push Tony away and pulled myself together. I seriously hope Pepper didn't see anything at all…I'd never forgive myself.

"Okay…this NEVER happened…I can't believe—" I began tearing up. "I'm so sorry…just don't tell Pepper...I didn't mean—"

"…its fine…I'm really sorry that I did that…it was just the heat of the moment…" Tony breathed out.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship Tony…I'm SO sorry…I'd never try to break you and Pepper up…" I began biting my lip as fresh wet tears rolled down my face…why the HELL did I do that?! I'm such an ass! I totally deserve to be slapped in the face repeatedly after what I did! I ran out of the room and made sure I looked where I was going. After leaving the workshop and Tony all alone I ran to the kitchen to get myself some hot chocolate. It always managed to cheer me up in some way. I'm not sure if it would help much now…

* * *

It had now been thirty minutes…and my hot chocolate grew cold as I just sat at the table by myself crying. I can't believe I tried to make out with my best friend who had a GIRLFRIEND. I've been so lost and confused since Loki was taken back to Asgard. Is that why I've been acting this way? Did Loki do something to me as a last laugh before being punished for his crimes?

"You look like you could use a friend…" I glanced up and saw Steve leaning against the wall. How long has he been there? I quickly tried to wipe away my tears. "So why are you crying?" Steve walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to me.

"Let's just say I did something stupid…" I replied softly.

"Would you wanna talk about it?" Steve asked.

"To sum it up: I kissed Tony and almost ruined a good relationship between my best friend and my other great friend Pepper. I'm such an idiot…" I slammed my head on the table.

"Okay let's get one thing straight. You're not an idiot." Steve looked me in the eye. "I'm sure it was just the heat of the moment."

"That's exactly what Tony said…but I don't know…I don't think it was that…" I looked down at my mug of hot chocolate. "I missed him…when we broke up again…he said he wanted to see other people. I guess I wasn't ready to move on…" I admitted.

"I can understand that…I'm not ready to let go of a person that I loved…I know it's hard…I've been trying to move on too, so you're not alone." Steve smiled sadly at me. I looked at Steve feeling completely guilty. I forgot about Agent Peggy Carter. I mean…I knew basically everything about him since I was a huge fan of Steve. I remembered hearing that Steve had a love interest back in the war. I guess it's been confirmed that it was indeed Peggy Carter.

"I know about that…I mean…who she was…" I mumbled. Steve looked surprised. "It was Peggy Carter right?" I asked.

Steve nodded before looking down. My hand started acting on its own and before I knew it I grabbed Steve's hand to console him.

"So…how do you know about Peggy?"

"Well you have to remember that I'm a huge fan of yours…since I was creating my super soldier serum I had to know everything there was to know about you…Peggy Carter's name came up and I found out she was a love interest of yours…" I answered.

"Oh…right…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring her up…it must be hard for you…" I tried to stop the tears that were threatening to come out.

"It's okay Nikki…I know you didn't mean any harm…I asked anyway."

I gave Steve a huge hug and smiled at him.

"Steve, if you ever need to talk to me about anything at all you just come to me okay?"

"I should be saying that to you…you were the one that's crying." Steve teased.

"Oh shush! If you need me I'll be in my room sulking…"

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let a beautiful dame just sit in her room sulking all alone." I tensed up at the word _**dame**_. That's when I started glaring at him. "S—sorry…I meant beautiful _**woman**_….okay I know I'm not good with talking to girls…I still have issues with that." Steve started blushing again which made me smile.

"Alright then…where do you want to go to?" I asked nicely.

"How about you choose? I don't know much about this area as much as everyone else…" Steve mumbled.

I knew just the place to go to…

* * *

Steve and I had the best time since Manhattan was attacked. I mean it's not like anything was great before then for us…I just had a break up with Tony and Steve was stuck beating the living shit out of punching bags because he was probably afraid of what today would be like and hardly went out. We went to see the Hotel Transylvania movie. I thought that this movie was full of those memorable and traditional monsters. It had made fun of Twilight too! That made me laugh SO hard! I mean…Steve and I didn't know what to see that was good…and since Steve rarely watched television it was hard to pick something that he had no idea what it was mainly about because he didn't watch the trailer on TV. I know…seeing a kid's movie was pretty sad, but there wasn't a time where we both weren't laughing during this film. I never saw us actually going to see this movie, but we did and we ended up having fun. We stopped at a café near the 'Avengers' Tower/mansion. I thought it had a nice view of the tower.

"I never thought I'd see a kid's movie and actually enjoy it!" I laughed.

"It was pretty interesting…" Steve chuckled.

The waitress came over to us and took our orders. I just wanted some good hot chocolate and a nice slice of pumpkin bread…Steve got hot chocolate too since he didn't want anything else.

"Thanks for taking me out Steve…I had a pretty fun time with you." I smiled into my hot chocolate cup as I took a sip.

"That was the first real date I ever went on…" Steve tried fighting off a blush. He scratched the back of his head feeling a bit shy.

"Well you sure know how to show a lady a good time." I giggled. I sighed in delight after biting the pumpkin the bread…this shit was amazing…ANYTHING pumpkin was amazing! "You HAVE to try a piece of this Steve!" I broke a piece of the bread off and tried to give it to him.

"I'm not sure…I've never tried anything…PUMPKIN." Steve looked unsure.

"Trust me, it's good!" I urged him to eat it.

"….fine…I'll try it." Steve hesitantly took it and then ate it slowly. His face lit up which I knew meant he enjoyed it. "That's pretty good…so this is made out of pumpkin?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't say it's _completely _made out of pumpkin…it has other ingredients…" I tried explaining.

"Can we buy some anywhere? I really like it…"

OH! HE'S SO CUTE!

"I can make it at home…" I offered. Steve smiled at me.

"Thanks."

After paying the bill we both went back to the tower laughing and joking around the whole way back. I think I got Steve out of his shell a little bit.

* * *

"And just where were you two lovebirds?" Tony asked. We both froze and saw the whole team looking slightly irritated…uh oh…

I finally regained focus and started answering.

"Okay first off: we're not love birds…and second: we were just at the movies and stopped by the café after that…is there a problem with us having a social life?" I folded my arms and got in front of Steve protectively. Pepper came out from the kitchen and then flicked Tony on the nose.

"Don't mind him…you guys were called in for a meeting…didn't you get any phone calls or texts?" Pepper then asked. I blushed and then started to take out my phone from my pocket. There were ten missed calls and five text messages. I slapped my forehead in embarrassment.

"I am…SO sorry. The both of us are…we had no idea."

"What if someone was attacking?" Natasha looked annoyed.

"I had my phone on silent for the movie!" I glared at her offended.

"You were being careless Miss Thatch…" Clint stepped in.

"And you're being so fucking uptight as usual _Agent _Barton." I retorted.

_Go on…let the anger consume you…_

I froze at the familiar voice in my head. LOKI?! WHAT THE F**K?!

"Okay maybe we should just cool down before we say anything we regret okay?" Bruce stepped between Clint and I in attempt to break up a possible fight that was about to happen shortly. VERY shortly. I felt bad for Steve standing at the door still. At least they weren't yelling at him though…

"I'm not regretting anything so far…" Clint mumbled. I then get super pissed off. WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS DOUCHE?! HE'S BEEN TREATNG ME LIKE DIRT EVER SINCE HE FREAKING MET ME!

"Neither am I birdbrain. If you have something to say then go ahead…" I grumbled.

"Uh guys?" Bruce tried to stop us.

"Where do I start? You're careless and arrogant in many ways like your best friend Tony here."

Everyone including Tony looked at Clint in shock.

_Let it all out my dear…it shall make you feel better I assure you._

"You know what? I've been dying to say this to your face ever since I met you…GO FUCK OFF AND KISS MY ASS PRETTY BOY!"

Clint looked surprised, but it wasn't at my insult.

"Are your eyes supposed to be doing that?" Clint asked.

"DOING WHAT?!" I growled.

"Nicole…calm down alright?" Steve came up to me.

_Do not listen to these fools…they are just holding you back…_

And if anything couldn't get any worse I was wrong…thunder and lightning was seen and heard from outside which could only mean one thing…Thor is coming back?

"God damn it! WHAT NOW?!" I yelled.

"_I'm picking up some weird energy sir…_" JARVIS told Tony.

"Thor is back?" Tony looked surprised.

"_It appears to be so…_" JARVIS replied.

_If my brother happens to come before you, do not listen to a word he says…he only speaks lies…_

"I'm outta here." I grumbled.

Steve grabbed my wrist before I could go.

"You're not going out in this weather." Steve told me.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I yanked my arm out of his grasp and tried leaving, but this time the door was locked.

"JARVIS LOCK THE DOOR!" Tony stopped me from leaving.

"If you know what's good for you leave me alone." I glared at everyone.

"Nicole…you need to sit down and take deep breaths…" Natasha warned me.

"Yeah why?!"

Pepper slowly got out a mini mirror from her purse and I saw that my eyes were glowing red. My eyes widened in shock. Out of nowhere Thor comes crashing in through the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I jump like a cat and land in Steve's arms.

"My fellow Avengers! Loki has escaped us!" Thor looked worried. I then jump out of Steve's arms and relaxed when I noticed it was Thor.

SHIT!

_Heh…and you all thought you caught me…how foolish you all are to think such a thing…I merely made a replica of myself in the Stark Tower before you arrived to come back and arrest me…_

WAIT WHAT?! HE WAS NEVER CAPTURED?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"Lady Thatch…does something trouble you?" Thor looked at me curiously.

Oh god…I need—

"AIR! I NEED AIR!" I flipped out.

"Nikki calm down!" Pepper tried stopping me and I did the unspeakable.

"Oh fuck this! I'm leaving! I'm going out!" I cried.

Everyone looked at me worriedly as I ran towards the broken window and jumped straight out of it. I was falling thousands of feet in the air. Okay…maybe that wasn't the smartest plan…but I totally need some time to think…this is all WAY too much for me.

_And you jumped out of a building why?_

"Oh shut up…" I mumbled to myself.

I remembered my telekinesis and used it to keep myself from going SPLAT on the ground. I was now flying! I wasn't in the mood for caring at all, so I stopped by Central Park which was oddly deserted. I guess it was because of Thor changing the weather that probably made everyone leave… I plopped down on the grass and started breathing in and out. I did need to calm down…I then heard my phone ringing…it was Tony.

"_Okay…where the hell are you?!_" Tony yelled.

"I don't see why you need to know…I just need time to cool off okay? I have to tell you something when I get back…and say hi to Thor for me…"

"_There's no need…you're on speaker…_" Natasha spoke.

"_NICOLE THATCH ARE YOU CRAZY?! JUMPING OUT OF A BUILDING?!_" Pepper yelled frantically.

"I've done it before." I chuckled slightly. I remembered jumping onto that Chitauri's hover board thingy...that was fun.

"_Lady Thatch…what is troubling you? I could sense something—_" Thor paused and then finally realized something. "_It was Loki's magic…DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?!_" Thor yelled.

I yanked the phone from my ear.

"HEY! Do you mind not yelling so loud?" I hissed into the phone. "And NO I don't know where he is…that's what I was going to tell you later…he's messing with my head again…" I answered.

All I got was silence in response.

"_Okay where are you now?!_" Tony asked.

"…..Central Park…" I sighed.

"_Me and Cap are going to get you…stay where you are….and DON'T do anything stupid._" I laughed at this.

"How can I? You took all the stupid with you…" I joked.

With that I hung up.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! If not then too bad! I enjoyed writing this! Lol XD_


	12. Stress Free Environment!

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Maybe not one of my best, but I had fun writing it anyway! MOVING ON! _

By the time Tony and Cap got to me I was almost asleep…I guess breathing in and out deeply really does help you calm down. So…if I get angry…would I be like the Hulk by any chance? I'm curious now…Tony showed up in his armor and his face piece to the helmet peels off. Cap just stands there looking disappointed at me…Sorry Steve : (

"Come on…we're going…" Tony told me.

"Do I have to? I just got comfy here…" I stretched out and relaxed.

"Nicole…don't do this…not now." Steve warned me. Steve held out his hand and I hesitantly took it.

* * *

"My brother has connected his mind with yours? How long ago was this?" Thor asked.

"In Stuttgart, Germany…when he first showed his face…he did something to me…and he didn't use his scepter…he used this weird magic. I thought I blocked him out…I guess I didn't." I slammed my head on the table.

"What's he tell you?" Clint asked.

"Well…he doesn't really tell me to do anything…he just likes messing with my head. We usually had conversations for a few minutes…but NOW he's been trying to get me angry at you. He's influencing me…trying to make me turn against you from what I gather." I answered.

"I don't get why he likes you so much…it's really weird…" Tony mused.

"Well he has a creepy crush on me…remember when we were at Stark Towers 'threatening' him?" I asked. Tony remembered him making out with me.

"Oh yeah…now **that **was a sight to see…" Tony remembered the kiss.

"So he's manipulating your emotions pretty much?" Bruce summed up. I nodded in response. "I don't know what he's planning, but he obviously wants you on his side for some reason…the question is why?"

"Guys?" I mumbled softly.

Everyone went silent and looked at me with concern laced on their faces.

"I'm sorry…I've never meant for any of this stuff to happen…I don't want to be against you…you're part of my family now…but Loki…he's too powerful…I'm not going to be able to resist this time…" I whispered.

Steve took my hand and sat down with me.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Steve declared.

"Lady Thatch…I will do all that I can to stop my brother…I promise he won't get away next time…" Thor promised me. I felt my eyes water and I smiled at Thor.

"I love you too big guy…"

"As a SHIELD agent and an Avenger…it's my job to make sure my teammates are safe." Natasha cracked a smile. Clint stood by her smiling at me too.

"I'm sorry about what I said before…I guess it's just Loki that's affecting your mood." Clint apologized.

Bruce chuckled and stood on the other side of me along with Tony.

"We're with you all the way too Nikki. Loki won't get you…I'll make sure of that. If he thought he could get away from the Hulk smashing him…he's dead wrong." Bruce smirked. Tony smirked too and kissed my forehead pulling me in for a hug.

"I won't let him get to you. I refuse to let it happen…you're my best friend Nicole. I'm always going to be here to protect you." Tony held out his pinky finger. I froze as I realized that we always did the pinky promise as kids. It was one of the few things that Tony and I did during our childhood. We made pinky promises. I smiled as I wrapped my pinky around his. After wiping away a tear in my right eye I chuckled dryly.

"I fucking love you guys…" I chuckled.

"The feeling is mutual Lady Thatch." Thor laughed.

* * *

I was pretty annoyed that we had to tell Fury about everything the next morning…I expected it to happen anyway, but still. Oh yeah…I had to be interrogated again. Everyone was here to back me up though…so I guess it wasn't all bad. And now here I am…sitting in another white room that blinded me similar to a room like Law and Order SVU, but brighter. I kept drumming my fingers on the table losing my patience slowly. I was going to kill someone if they annoyed me enough.

"So…Loki escaped huh?" Maria Hill came in with a folder. I remained silent. "AND he's been contacting you through your mind? That's interesting…so what? You're going to succumb to his charms and turn against us? I thought you were smarter than that Thatch. What did I expect from someone weak like you?" Finally after getting pissed off at that comment I decided to respond.

"If you think being the bad cop is going to help you….then think again. I don't need some bitchy SHIELD agent to tell me this shit…and as I've fucking told you and my team mates for the billionth time…HE DID THIS SHIT TO ME IN FUCKING GERMANY WHEN YOU FIRST SPOTTED HIM! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE'S BEEN TRYING TO MANIPULATE MY EMOTIONS INTO MAKING ME TURN AGAINST YOU WHICH I HAVEN'T DONE YET, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE PISSING ME OFF ITS KIND OF HARD FIGHTING HIM! YOU UNDERSTAND _**THAT**_?!" I snapped.

Maria looked really surprised at the sudden outburst, but quickly covered it up. Then Nick Fury shows up…

"That's enough Agent Hill…" Fury nodded at her and she left without another word. Nick sat down at the table. I chuckled sadistically…

"This all seems way too familiar Fury…" I smirked.

"Miss Thatch…I need you to calm down…" Nick looked slightly concerned which almost threw me off. So I tried to REALLY remain calm just for him.

"I **am** calm…so talk." I ordered.

"I'm sorry about Agent Hill…we were just trying to confirm everything that Agents Romanoff and Barton said…we're all on high alert because apparently Loki was never arrested and you my dear friend are the only one who could probably be our chance of finding him…he's taken a liking to you as it seems…" Nick said seriously.

"Well yeah…that about sums everything up. Except the part about me being able to find him…I've got no freaking idea where he is and what he wants…and if you want to call me traitor or something then go ahead…but I'll let you know now that I'm not, nor will I ever be." I confirmed.

"Good to know…but I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you…I can't risk anything." Nick looked apologetic.

"Its fine…do what you need to. I don't trust myself much anymore…I mean my heart will always be with you guys…but right now…with Loki in my head…my mind is telling me to flip the bird at you guys and just leave pretty much." I got up from my seat.

"Well I hope you make the right choice…if you need any help contact me." Nick hesitantly opened the door to reveal Steve and Tony coming in to take me away.

As Tony and Steve walked at me I kept remembering what Nick said. For once he actually seemed concerned. Was it just me noticing this or does he actually have a soft spot for me?

"You alright Nicole?" Steve asked. "You seem awfully quiet."

"I'm just thinking…" I replied.

"…..what about?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think our little Fury has a soft spot for me." I giggled.

"The pirate has a soft spot for you? I never would have guessed…he's so serious all the time." Tony mused on the subject.

"Keep it to yourself though…I don't think he'd appreciate it if you were teasing him about it…"

"Oh no…I'm definitely holding this against him." Tony smirked.

* * *

After getting back to the tower I started making pumpkin bread for Steve. I just had to make sure that I didn't get angry…then maybe Loki wouldn't be able to manipulate my emotions as much. Oh god…it's so stressing not to snap at someone…how the hell does Bruce control his anger? I should probably get some tips from him.

"Oooh…that smells good…what are you making?" Pepper came in looking happy. I tensed up…should I tell her about what I almost did with Tony?

"Um…pumpkin bread." I hesitantly answered.

"Nikki…" Pepper sighed and looked upset. "I'm really sorry with everything that's going on…if there's anything I can do to help you, don't hesitate to ask."

My eyes widened and I started feeling uncomfortable. _GOD DAMMIT!_

"NO Pepper." I snapped. Pepper looked surprised. "I don't want you to be sorry for me…if anything you should be pissed off at me." I slapped my forehead noticing I slipped up. "I—I meant…uh…shit…"

"What's wrong this time?" Pepper was curious.

Okay whatever…I'm going to tell her if Tony hasn't…but wait…that would be bad for him…but I REALLY need to get this off my chest. OKAY FINE I'LL TELL HER!

"Pepper something happened the other day and I want you to know that it was my fault…"

Pepper sat down slowly looking at me suspiciously.

"So the other day, I went to see Tony in the workshop…you know just to talk to him and catch up…I ended up falling in some grease on the floor after trying to leave and I hit my head against something hard. Tony patched me up and it just…happened. I kissed Tony and I'm sorry Pepper…"

Pepper looked really surprised and almost heartbroken.

"I promise that it wasn't Tony's fault…I take full responsibility…I pushed him away after realizing what I was doing and I made Tony promise not to talk about it…I didn't want you to get hurt…you're one of my best friends and I thought that you'd hate me forever if you found out what I did…I'm telling you now because I can't take it anymore you know? I'm super sorry." I apologized.

"I—it's alright…" WAIT WHAT?! "I'm glad you told me…I guess that's why he's been acting strange…thank you Nicole. For telling me…" Pepper smiled at me.

"Look don't be mad at Tony! It was totally my fault! It was the heat of the moment and—"

"NICOLE. Its fine…I understand. I'm just glad you even told me at all." Pepper hugged me.

Okay….not the reaction I was expecting.

"Aren't you mad at me?! How the hell are you okay with that?!" I flipped out.

"I am mad Nicole. I'm glad you told the truth though…that's what a true friend does…that AND I'm not going to risk getting you angry with everything that's been going on…"

"So if I didn't have anger issues like the Hulk right now you'd be ripping me to shreds?" I looked shocked.

"MAYBE…I love you, but after hearing that…I probably would have killed you…but seeing as you're a good friend of mine I'm willing to make an exception just this once. I understand somewhat of what you're going through…" Pepper chuckled.

I was shocked…I didn't know Pepper could be that scary.

"So…friends? I'm seriously sorry it even happened. It won't happen again…" Pepper nodded and gave me another hug.

I was so glad to get that burden off my shoulders…I guess Pepper really is a understanding person.

* * *

I put the pumpkin bread on Steve's bed. I knew he wanted the pumpkin bread so…why not? One thing that made me happy was Pepper forgiving me for that incident with Tony…but something told me that Tony was gonna be in some deep shit now…and THAT made me feel worse in a way.

"_Miss Thatch…don't forget to 'sit down and relax'…by request of Mr. Stark._" JARVIS told me.

"Figures…everyone is gonna treat me like a baby now so I won't be angry as much…I'm gonna need a shit load of happy pills…" I muttered to myself.

"_Oh and Miss Thatch? Thor is right outside your bedroom…should I let him in?_" JARVIS asked.

_Thor? Ummmmm…okay then…_

"Uh sure…go ahead." I replied.

Thor came walking in the room and looked at me with worry etched onto his face.

"You okay Thor? Need anything?" I asked him politely.

"Tis okay Miss Thatch…I only came here to make sure you were well." Thor sat down on the couch near my bed.

"That's not the only thing you're here for right?" I looked at him suspiciously. Thor cracked a smile.

"You're correct…" I sat down on the couch with Thor looking at him in curiosity. _He's here with bad news isn't he?_

"Alright what is it? Am I gonna die or something? Can you see my future?" I blurted out. Thor laughed at my questions.

"No! Nothing like that Lady Thatch…I came here to ask you about Loki…I just…want to know if you've been hearing from him." Thor then looked sad.

"I haven't heard from him for a while…not since you showed up yesterday night…"

Thor went silent and said nothing for a few minutes. It was getting awkward just being quiet.

"So…is that all?" I asked.

"Yes…and please be careful." Thor slowly got up and headed for the door.

"I'll let you know if Loki tries talking to me…don't worry…" I smiled at him. He smiled back at me before leaving my room.

And I just sat alone on the couch doing absolutely nothing…what was there to do? Research? Paperwork? I then got up and just went to my lab. Maybe there was something for me to do. When I got to my lab I entered the code to the lock and waited for it to open. The door had remained locked. I tried two more times before it officially locked me out.

"What the hell is going on?!" I kicked the door.

"_Mr. Stark specifically told me to not let you into your lab Miss Thatch…he said he didn't want you working._" JARVIS told me.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! God! He's treating me like a baby! JARVIS! WHERE IS HE?!" I yelled.

"…._In his workshop…_" JARVIS hesitantly answered.

I then stormed away from the workshop heading down to Tony's workshop. He knew better than to mess with me. I entered the code, but this time it wouldn't let me in. TONY LOCKED ME OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

"JARVIS! Unlock the door or so help me I'm going to shut your ass down!" I growled.

"_Y—yes Miss Thatch…I was just taking orders from Mr. Stark! I deeply apologize._"

"It's okay JARVIS…now open the door."

JARVIS did as I said and I came stomping into the workshop.

"Oh Toooonnny! Where are youuu?" I sang creepily. "I just wanna see my best buddy!" I smiled through clenched teeth. So he's gonna play hide and go seek huh? Well he's more of a chicken than I thought… I heard something fall with my super hearing and I turned my head towards that direction. "OH! So you're over there huh? Come to Nikki!" I then ran over to the table and saw nothing behind it. Okay…where would Tony be hiding? HIS IRON MAN ARMOR! I looked over to the display cases of different Iron Man armor and walked straight over. All of them seemed as still as statues.

"Tony I'm going to rip all of your suits apart if you don't come out. And since I _KNOW_ that you're in one of them…it's going to be **extremely** painful if I rip them apart with you inside it. You might as well come out now." I growled. No one replied. "No? Fine! YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

I broke the case to the armor and then proceeded to rip apart one of the suits. I ripped off one arm and one leg before Tony completely gave in and then moved. He was inside the armor to the right of me.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Tony cried. He ripped off the helmet and flew over to me.

"What did I tell you?! I don't bluff you know!" I threw the armor to the side.

I remembered I had to calm down so Loki couldn't manipulate my emotions…

"Would you care to tell me why you had JARVIS lock me out of my lab?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Tony froze, but then knew he had to stand his ground.

"Nicole. I don't want you working in a stressful environment. No arguments." Tony said with a straight face.

"You're kidding right?! There's nothing to do around here! There hasn't been a bad guy since the whole 'Loki getting an alien army to try and rule Earth' incident! And you know how bad I get when I have nothing to do!" I whined.

"I know of that situation, but I want you to take this time and just have a break." Tony said seriously. Tony proceeded to get JARVIS to take off his armor.

"So you were hiding like a baby because you wanted to tell me this?" I scoffed.

"No I was hiding like a baby because I knew how you were going to react!" Tony pointed to the ripped apart armor. "And I just made that yesterday morning! THANKS A LOT!" Tony sniffled. Tony was now out of the Iron Man armor.

"That's what you get for hiding…" I grumbled.

"And by the way! Thanks for telling Pepper about that kiss! She won't let it go now!" Tony snapped.

"I told her it was my fault! And besides! It was eating at me! I couldn't lie to Pepper about something like that! She's a good friend of mine and it's totally your fault for not telling her earlier!" I yelled. Tony went silent for a few seconds.

"She broke up with me Nikki….she said we should just stay friends because I still have feelings for you obviously…those were her exact words." Tony mumbled. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I….I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen. I'll go talk to her…" I turned around to go and fix this. I thought Pepper said she wouldn't be angry at Tony! I took the blame for everything and I made sure to say that it wasn't Tony's fault! I have to fix all of this! Tony grabbed my hand and prevented me from going any further.

"Don't…she wasn't angry at me when she broke it off…she just knew that I still liked you…and I realized it too…"

I ripped my hand away from Tony looking at him in shock.

"I thought…I thought you just wanted to be friends…THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID!" I cried. "You said you didn't see me that way anymore! And before I knew it you start dating Pepper! It made me happy yet angry! I felt happy for you, but I was angry at how suddenly you started dating someone again! IT HURT SO MUCH TONY!" I hollered at him. Tony looked taken back, but then came over to me pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I did that…I just thought I could move on you know? But I can't…You're just someone I'll always fall in love with over and over…" Tony kissed my forehead. "I love you Nicole…and I'd be extremely grateful if you thought about taking me back."

I smiled in Tony's chest as I let him embrace me. I've always loved Tony.

"I'm sorry too…we've been idiots about this whole thing…do you wanna just start over and forget about everything else?" I bit my bottom lip and let a few tears slip out. Tony nodded and then kissed me passionately. I felt like I was in some really corny romance movie. But in the end it was completely worth it. I finally got be with the person I truly loved most.

* * *

_I know it's a sappy ending, but whatever! I was running out of ideas! I hope you enjoyed it! If not then oh well!_


End file.
